


A New Home

by Kimmirut



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Isabela/Male Hawke (FWB)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 72,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmirut/pseuds/Kimmirut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman from Earth ends up in Kirkwall.  She meets Hawke and friends.</p><p>This will span the game, but starts after Hawke has recruited his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katherine and Some Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on fanfiction.net, under the same title and username. This is rated M for some sexual contact (no actual sex scenes written), sparsely used curse words, and mild violence.
> 
> I have an outline for this story, that in total would be about 45 chapters, if I add no other chapters. While romance is in this story, it is quite plot driven as well. An update can be expected probably every 3 days.
> 
> This is the first time I have written and posted online a story for others to read, so please be kind.
> 
> One of the central characters is an original character (Katherine) from modern day Earth, who travels to the Dragon Age II universe. Katherine will have a relationship with Fenris. Just thought I would warn you, in case you would rather not read that. As of now, there will be two other relationships between canon characters.
> 
> While I love the Dragon Age II game, I am by no means an expert about it, so if something appears off in the story, that is why. I will also be changing parts of the game when needed for story purposes.
> 
> Dragon Age 2 is not owned by me and I only do this because I love the game.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Indianapolis, Indiana 

Another year. Another birthday. One year older and still no one to share it with. No husband waiting for her at the end of the day. No children laughing and cheering her when she had yet another hard day of work. Not that she hadn't been married. She had once. Jerry. That jerk! It had been a few years since their divorce. Better to not think of him; Of the pain he caused her. After all, it was her birthday.

Sighing, Katherine flipped the television off and tossed the remote on the couch. She went to her kitchen, pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge. She retrieved one of her glasses, ready to pour some wine into it. Then decided against it and placed the glass on the counter. Katherine then took a hearty swig from the bottle. It was bitter to her, but the only alcohol in the house, so it would have to do. Wine to dull the senses.

“Thanks, Tommy, for the evening's entertainment.” She gave a mock toast. She was alone and speaking to herself. Tommy was in Fort Wayne, nearly four hours away, at college. She picked up the card he had sent and read it out loud. “Happy birthday, sis. Hope it's a good one. Here's some wine to take your mind off work. Had to have James get it. Underage and all that. Love you, Tommy.” Tommy wasn't quite 20 yet, and James was one of his roommates. Well, she would put her little brother's gift to good use. She would probably drink the entire bottle tonight.

Flicking the computer on and entering her password, she turned on some Les Miserables music. It was loud enough to drown out the rain outside, but quiet enough as to not upset her neighbors in the next apartment. The sad heartbreak in the powerful songs suited her just fine. Katherine then flopped on to the sofa with the wine bottle in her hand.

She took another huge gulp and couldn't help but be a little disappointed with herself. Her life was nothing like she had imagined when she was younger. She was an unmarried 26 year old; wait, no, an unmarried 27 year old. No family, no grand career. Barely 18, she had joined the Army right after high school. It was to pay for school because Tommy's dad, her step dad, refused to pay for it for her. As much as he seemed disinterested in Katherine, he did love Thomas and paid for his schooling at IPFW. Actual blood and all that. Not that Katherine had expected or really wanted him to pay for her schooling, even if he did have more than enough money; but it had stung that he kicked her out as soon as she graduated high school. It had stung even more when her mother hadn't said a word about it.

She had finished school, albeit from an online school, even while deployed twice. She had served the Army as a paralegal, and that is what she got her degree in. Now she lived in Indianapolis as a paralegal at one of the law firms. She had been at the current one for 2 years, but had served as a civilian paralegal for around 6 years. Her Basic Training photo was displayed near the TV. She looked very much the same now, just older, a little heavier. Not fat exactly, just a bit more plump than she would like. Big, light blue eyes and straight darkish brown hair. There was nothing special about her really, expect the big blue eyes. Those eyes were the only thing she was ever really complimented on. But that was okay, Katherine was resigned to that now.

A family photo was on the other side; her, Tommy, their mom, and Kenneth, Tommy's dad. They looked happy, but she knew better. Kenneth barely thought of her as more than a stranger and merely tolerated her because he loved her mother. He was a good husband and amazing father, even if he was a lousy step father.

Her wedding photo use to hang where her army one now did. Katherine had actually thought herself pretty in it. Her eyes so full of happiness. She had thought they would be together forever. Two short years later and she had realized what a cheating, lying bastard he was. While she had been reflecting, she had been drinking more and more of the wine. Even now the bottle was nearly empty and she could feel sleep looming on her. She knew she should probably put the wine up and get dressed for bed, but she didn't feel like she had the energy. Clumsily placing the wine on the coffee table, she leaned further back into her sofa and waited for sleep to claim her. Quiet and blissful sleep. No disappointment in one's self there.


	2. Katherine Meets Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine wakes up in Kirkwall and meets a Male Hawke and some of his companions (Bethany, Varric, and Fenris).

Katherine could hear people talking, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She probably would have startled if she hadn't felt so groggy. As it was, her head pounded and she felt like she would throw up immediately if she moved much at all. Maybe she would anyway. Blearily opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, even though some candles were lit. Candles, that's odd. It appeared she wasn't in her apartment anymore. Perhaps she was dreaming.

Shaking her head to clear it some, Katherine looked around the room again and more thoroughly at it's occupants. “Well, that was some wine,” she murmured quietly to herself. There was a fire and a large table. Katherine was sprawled out on a bed. The four other occupants spread out before her. They were watching her rather intently.

Three men and one woman were in the room with her. They were oddly dressed. Elaborate and pretty, yes, but still odd. There was a man who was much shorter and more robust than his companions. A little person, and his shirt opened most of the way down his chest, revealing golden chest hair. She quickly looked at the next person, so as to not be caught staring. The woman had dark hair and a friendly face. She wore a robe, unlike the others, but still beautifully elaborate. In her hand, she clutched an ornate stick. A well-built man stood beside her. They looked close enough in appearance to be siblings. And last was a tan man with white and grey hair, almost silver. His pointed ears were what helped Katherine place where she was. This must be one of those live action role play conventions her brother always would go on and on about. If not having to attend college, Tommy would live at these things.

“You know, Varric, when you invited us for Wicked Grace this morning, you neglected to mention you would have company.” The dark hair man smirked, then added, “didn't think you would ever cheat on Bianca.”

The short man snorted a short laugh. “As much as I would like to claim the lady in my bed, Hawke, I assure you I've never seen her before.”

Before the other man, Hawke, could answer, Katherine shot out of the bed. The others moved in something akin to a fighting stance, though they did not take their fake weapons out. “Whoa, hold on now. I honestly don't know how I got here.” She thought a moment, then chuckled in irony. “Tommy and the wine. I'll kill him.” She spoke the words quietly and to herself. Then she asked louder, “Where is he?”

“He?” Hawke echoed. “He who?”

“Thomas. Tommy. My brother.” She really would kill him, Katherine decided. A terrible joke on his part, and she would kill him. Then she tried again for more clarity. “Thomas Fisk.”

The people before her regarded her in confusion. Then the girl spoke up. “Maybe it is Tomwise. I do not know his last name.”

“Tomwise? That's the name he uses?” Katherine asked. “Well, that's . . . creative.” She said it drolly. She chose creative because she figured these people would be offended if she called her brother's pseudonym stupid.

“Oh,” the girl said softly. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize. You don't really look like an, well, . . . like an elf. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Some children born from elf and human unions look like elves, others do not.”

“He's an elf? Do I look anything remotely like an elf?” Katherine asked.

“Well, no,” the girl answered. She paused a moment, then added, “Your clothing is strange.”

“It was a rhetorical question.” Katherine's voice was a bit more gruff than she intended, but her head still hurt and their insistence of not knowing who she was was getting a bit annoying. “My clothing is strange. Interesting.” She laughed a little. She was still wearing her blouse and pants from work, with dress shoes. “You, guys, really do take this little fantasy stuff to heart, huh?”

“So who are you really?” Hawke spoke again. Katherine surmised he was their 'leader'. “Are you really Tomwise's sister? If you are, I'll be sure to kick him for not mentioning you. We should have been introduced sooner.” He gave a handsome smile.

“I suppose so,” Katherine answered, a little uncertain.

“In that case, I am Hawke. This is my sister, Bethany.” Hawke held out his hand and Katherine shook it quickly. Bethany nodded, and she nodded back.

“This lovely room you are in,” the short man said, sweeping with his hand to encompass the room, “is mine, Serah. And I am Varric, writer extraordinaire.” He gestured to the silver haired man. “The elf, is Fenris. Good with a sword.” Fenris inclined his head ever so slightly. “And you are?”

“Katherine Fett.” That being said, she let out an annoyed sigh. “Now that the introductions are out of the way. Point me to my brother, and you can go about your little game.”

“Oh, no, Wicked Grace can wait. It isn't every day, that I walk in on a beautiful woman in my bed,” Varric said smoothly. Katherine's cheeks heated slightly at the compliment. She had never really considered herself beautiful. Surely, he was being kind, but it was nice to hear none the less. “So tell us; Where did you come from to meet up with your dear brother, our very own Tomwise?”

“Indianapolis,” she answered, thinking they should very well know. When they stared at her in confusion, she sighed again. “Well, then tell me where we are? He must of drugged me if we are outside of Indianapolis.” Before they could answer, she added a bit vehemently, “and I mean the real location. Not the fantasy one.”

“Kirkwall,” Hawke answered calmly.

“Never heard of it. Sounds English. It's one of these damn fantasy places, huh?” she asked in exasperation. “Tell you what; forget 'Tomwise'. Point me to the person who organizes these events, a phone, or, heck, just the way out of this fantasy game and I'll be on my way.” 

When they all continued to just watch her and no one answered, Katherine brushed her hands down her blouse, attempting to smooth some of the wrinkles to no avail. Then straightened and headed toward the closed door. “You know what, forget it. I'll find my own way out and back to civilization. Continue with your little game.”

A hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back to see Bethany with genuine concern in her eyes. “Wait you can't go out there dressed like that. And with no weapons.”

“I must agree with my sister,” Hawke chimed in. “Even in the daylight, Kirkwall isn't safe. Especially for one dressed so oddly, and with no weapon.”

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle. “Oh, wow, you guys really are into this. That's what he said.” She turned to look at them again. “Look, I know I'm not dressed for your little game. But I obviously don't want to play. So you can cut it out now.”

“Cut what out?” Bethany asked, looking truly confused.

“The acting. I'll admit you guys are good. Got your characters down pat, huh? Could be on TV. But I really don't want to be here.”

“Where did you come from?” The voice was harsh and Katherine realized it came from the elf.

“I told you. Indianapolis.”

His eyes flashed in anger, appearing to think she was lying. “Were you sent from Tevinter?” His voice was down right menacing as he stalked up to her, intent on an answer.

Katherine stepped to the side, out of the elf's reach. “I honestly have no clue what your are talking about. And I really don't care.” She gave her voice a bit of a hard edge, somewhat angered that he was trying to intimidate her over a stupid game she did not consent to.

“Broody, you really think she could be sent by Danarius? She hardly seems much of a challenge.” Varric turned his gaze from the elf to Katherine. “No offense, Serah.”

“I could check,” Fenris offered, stepping closer to her. He lifted a spiked gauntlet towards her. As he did, the makeup making up his 'tattoos' seemed to glow briefly.

Hawke stepped forward and pushed Katherine behind him slightly. She moved with him. She was sure the gauntlets were fake, but Fenris did seem sincere in his acting, and his anger scared her a bit. “No, you won't. Leave the girl alone. You'll not crush her heart before we know if she is truly dangerous or not.”

“Have it your way, Hawke,” the elf nearly growled. He stepped further away from them and the glowing of his marks faded until they were pale lines again.

Katherine smiled softly and tried to break the tension in the room. “Your makeup is beautiful,” she told the man playing an elf. Surprise registered in his green eyes for a mere second, before he once more resumed glowering at her. “Honestly, I've never seen anything like it. Outside of the cgi effects on tv, of course.” When he didn't say anything negative or positive, she figured another compliment might help. “And your ears look so real. Truly amazing.” She took a step forward, away from Hawke and towards Fenris. Fenris looked taken aback, perhaps thinking she would actually touch his ears, and physically backed up a step. Several in the room laughed at her words and Katherine felt herself blush. She had thought people role-playing would like to be complimented on their costumes, after all, Tommy had said people would often spends hours on them. Maybe she was wrong.

“Wow, Broody, I think she is flirting with you,” Varric called out, laughing again. Katherine reddened more. She really hadn't thought of that as flirting. And if it was flirting, Fenris certainly didn't appreciate it, as he was still glaring at her.

“I didn't intend to,” Katherine said softly, unsure of what to say. She cleared her throat, meeting Fenris' gaze directly. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

At first, Fenris didn't say anything, merely regarded her with disdain. When no one else spoke, he quietly said, “I am not uncomfortable.”

Varric let out another laugh and sat in the chair at the head of the table. “I could watch you two all day. This might make the story books. Someone actually flirts with the elf and he is embarrassed. Well, someone besides Isabela. But who doesn't she flirt with?”

Fenris broke her gaze and then began to glare at Varric. “I am not embarrassed.” Katherine felt a slight reprieve since the elf no longer glared at her.

“Right, right. Not embarrassed. Of course not,” Hawke replied, humor evident in his voice. “You know, we could leave you two alone, Fenris. She can find out about your markings and ears. You can find out about women. Provided you don't remove her heart, of course.” Hawke was obviously joking and Katherine thought he and Varric really enjoyed teasing their friend. She found it odd that they eluded to the fact that he would take her heart and affections and harm them. It seemed a lot of assumption for someone obviously not fond of her.

“You will not,” Fenris said again, just as deadly as his other sentences.

“Well, as much fun as all of this is, I really must be on my way.” That being said, Katherine swept out of the room. She went down some stairs to a large bar room. The air was stale and the inhabitants looked shady and drunk. She could hear Hawke and his companions following her, but she ignored them and headed for the door. Opening it, she was pleased to see bright sunlight.

She gave a little gasp, when she took in her surroundings. Buildings similar to medieval times, she assumed, rose around her. People dressed similar to those she met walked the streets. There was no sign of modern technology. It was really much more magnificent than she had expected from a role playing convention. If most conventions were like this, she could understand Tommy's affection for them. Granted the smell of unwashed bodies was quite unappealing. Surely role people bathed regularly, even if the convention was a few days long. She strolled up some steps and gazed at vendors hawking their wares. One stall had weapons and Katherine inspected them. She declined the stall keeper's help when he offered. She knew Hawke and his friends stood to her back, but she ignored them. The sword laid out on the table looked real; it looked sharp. Sliding her thumb across the edge, she let out a small yelp as it cut her finger from the light pressure. As the blood came from the tiny cut, she immediately placed her thumb in her mouth, willing for it to quit bleeding. After a minute, she placed her thumb against her shirt, where it's fabric would stall and stop the bleeding. The weapons were real and that was puzzling. Surely, they didn't play fight with real weapons.

“Stop! Stop! Thief!”

The sound of someone yelling immediately drew Katherine's attention. An elf ran past her at full speed. In pursuit were men in armor. As the elf was about 10 feet from her, an arrow suddenly thudded into the elf's body. The elf jerked. Three more arrows flew into his body and the elf fell to the ground. Two guards had fired them. Katherine watched with a mixture of trepidation and wonder. It certainly looked real. More real than she ever imagined life action role play would be. She had thought it took a ton of time and multiple parts to shoot scenes such as that for movies. It was absolutely amazing how real it looked.

Despite Hawke calling her name, Katherine went up to the elf. Falling to her knees beside him, she touched one of the arrow wounds. Warm blood flew from the wound and coated her fingers. The man stared at the sky with dead eyes and blood trickling from his mouth. Even now, a thick pool of blood was forming below the man. Katherine jumped back from his body like she had been shot.

“What are you doing, woman?” A guard yelled, but Katherine didn't heed him. She scooted away from the body until her back was flush with a wall.

It was real. It was all real. The blood literally drained from Katherine's face, making her a deathly pale. They weren't role-playing. The odd reactions Fenris and the others had given her made sense now. They weren't acting. She didn't know where she was. Maybe it was all a bad dream. But even if Katherine knew it was a dream, she still didn't like the idea of possibly dying, dream or not. She didn't even notice when Hawke crouched down in front of her, his friends at his back.


	3. Welcome to the Hawke Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine gets acquainted with Leandra and Isabela.

Bethany sat absentmindedly rubbing Dog's head. Hawke and his friends had been talking non-stop since bringing Katherine to Uncle Gamlen's. Gamlen had been none to keen on having another head in his house, no matter how short her time with them may be. Hawke had silenced Gamlen's complaining with some silver. Even now, Gamlen was probably headed to the Blooming Rose for some company. Bethany's mother, Leandra, would have properly chastised Gamlen and Hawke if not for the concern she felt for the stunned Katherine on her door step. Right away, Leandra had played mother hen; ushering Katherine into her room and demanding things of the others: bath, quiet, food, appropriate clothing. When Hawke would have more words with Katherine, Mother had declared the young lady was not ready for company and promptly shut the bedroom door in her son's face. Hushed talking came from the room, but Bethany could not make out what was said, especially with the talking going on around her.

Hawke had immediately sent Varric and Fenris to gather the others. They had arrived shortly. Of course, Sebastian wasn't there, but he hadn't really infiltrated their tight knit group just yet, besides he probably had some chantry duties to attend to. Their companions were filled in on all that had happened regarding Katherine. Shortly after their arrival, Hawke had sent Isabela to pick out clothing for their guest. Aveline had declared that she would help Isabela pick out suitable stuff; outright stating Isabela's fashion sense was less than desirable. Bethany had giggled at Isabela's retort to Aveline.

Looking again at her mother's closed door, Bethany couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman behind it. She wasn't sure if she believed her story about being from a different place, but the complete terror and disbelief on her face after seeing the elf shot did worry Bethany. Before then, she hadn't really known what Katherine had been up to. She hadn't believed her to be a Tevinter informant as Fenris had originally thought, but she hadn't any idea of what to make of this 'game' Katherine insisted they were playing either.

Bethany sat in the corner with Dog. Hawke was surrounded by his friends. They were suppose to be her friends as well, but Bethany knew, in truth, that their loyalty really lay with her brother. There loyalty just extended to her because of him. If not for Hawke, Fenris would surely have crushed her heart when he first met her, simply because of her mage-ness alone. They thought of her as just a kid sister, as did Hawke; ever in her brother's shadow. Maybe if she was more direct, they would take her seriously, but it was hard to break one's caution when hiding from templars as an apostate pretty much constantly.

“We're back,” Isabela called cheerily as she entered the house with out knocking. “Miss me?” Aveline followed her inside.

“Good,” Hawke said. “We always miss you, Bela. Some for less that pure reasons.” Both Hawke and Isabela laughed.

“What did you get?” Varric asked curiously. “Maybe I should of went to make sure the clothing is both appropriate and stylish.”

Aveline placed the clothing they had purchased on the writing table. Varric immediately got up and rifled through them. From Bethany's viewpoint, she could see a dark red shirt, black pants, black boots, and routine small clothes. “That's it?” Varric asked, sounding disappointed. “No armor, nothing with flair, nothing shiny? You disappoint, Rivaini.”

Isabela shrugged her shoulders and pointed at Aveline. “Blame Man Hands. She insisted on 'demure' things. Wouldn't even let me slip in red small clothes.”

Aveline looked at Hawke. “If it were up to Isabela, she would have dressed the girl in clothes similar to her own. Surely, the girl wouldn't like to go around dressed as a whore. Displayed for all to see.” Bethany thought it odd Aveline referred to Katherine as a girl, when they appeared near the same age. “Besides, Isabela, no one in present company cares what color your small clothes are. The girl doesn't need to wear the same thing.”

“I don't wear any. Red or otherwise.” Isabela smirked.

“Do you ever stop?” Aveline sighed, then returned to the conversation at hand. “I didn't think armor necessary, Hawke. We don't know much about her. We don't know if she is a mage, rogue, or warrior. We don't know how long she'll even be here.”

“It would be sensible to find out that first,” Anders agreed.

“You would love another mage,” Fenris said, regarding Anders darkly. “If it were up to you, abomination, all I would be is surrounded by would be mages.”

“If it were up to me,” Anders began, meeting Fenris gaze, “Hawke would have never agreed to help you. Maybe now, you would even back on your way to Miranthous.”

Bethany was a bit disappointed at Anders' words. She felt a camaraderie with Anders because of their shared mage-hood. It was true Fenris seemed to loathe mages, but Anders words were cruel. No one deserved to be a slave. Fenris' marks began to glow with anger and his words were cut off by Bethany's brother, who was presently trying to calm the two away from a fight. She doubted Anders and Fenris would ever get along and it was only a matter of time before one of them, most likely Fenris, killed the other.

Mother poked her head out of the door, likely being drawn out by the intense conversation going on in the main room. “Are the clothes here?” Hawke nodded his head. “Well, maybe it would be best for most, if not all, of your friends to leave. Less overwhelming for her.”

Hawke barely got out a “very well, Mother,” before Leandra once again closed the door. Looking at his friends, Hawke chuckled. “Well, that sounds like the polite way of saying at least half of you need to go.”

No one volunteered straight away. Aveline was the first. “I do have work to get back to. We'll speak later, Hawke.” That being said, Aveline left.

“I suppose there is some work to be done at the clinic. There always is,” Anders said. “I'll see you later, Hawke.”

After Anders left, Fenris moved away from the wall he had been leaning against. “I'll be in Hightown if you need me, Hawke.” He left as well.

Hawke sighed. “Maybe it would be best for just Bethany and I to remain.”

Merrill nodded, but made no move towards the door. Then realization seemed to dawn on her. “Oh, you mean us. You want us to go, while Bethany and you stay. Why didn't you just say so, Hawke? Come, Dog, we'll pick some flowers in Hightown.” Dog obediently got up from Bethany's side and walked over to Merrill, who reached down to pet him. “Well, I'll pick them, seeing how you can't; paws and all. You can chase the squirrels or sleep while I pick. Dream of dog bones or something. Would you like that, Dog?”

“Dog can stay, Daisy,” Varric said. He was trying to sound stern, but there was more than a hint of laughter to his words.. “I will go with you to Hightown. You can pick flowers and I'll make sure you get home safe.” He looked over to Hawke. “See you tomorrow. Make sure to take detailed notes of whatever Katherine says. I might need them for an upcoming saga.” Varric then steered Merrill out of the house once she was done bidding them a rather lengthy good bye.

“Isabela,” Hawke said, expectantly.

“I'm not leaving,” Isabela said adamantly. “Not when I am the one that helped pick out the clothes. Besides, this lady might need help getting into said clothes. I am more than willing to offer my expertise.” She gave a wicked smile. “Is she a beauty? Worthy of fantasies?” Bethany and Hawke said nothing, so Isabela continued with a sigh. “No great beauty then. Is she very ugly? I can do ugly, too. Sometimes the ugly ones are better in bed.”

Hawke chuckled. “I don't believe I commented on her appearance, beyond her odd clothing, Bela.” He relented a second and added, “She is not ugly.”

Mother poked her head into the main room again. “I guess that will do,” she said, opening her door widely. Katherine followed in Mother's footsteps into the main room. “Katherine, you already met my daughter, Bethany, and son, Hawke. And this is Isabela, one of Hawke's more illustrious friends. Isabela, meet Katherine.” As the introductions were made, Isabela stepped forward and shook Katherine's hand. Isabela looked her over several times, head to toe, in interest. Katherine no longer wore her original clothes. Bethany's mother must have had her keep them off after her bath. In their place, Katherine wore a dull blue dressing gown of Leandra's. The dull blue did nothing for her skin, which was quite pale like she never spent time in the sun. Her wet hair, now almost appearing black, was coiled in a small, tight bun.

“Bethany,” her mother called her attention. “Would you please retrieve your mirror?” Bethany moved to obey, getting her mirror from a side room. A small mirror, and cracked, but it served its purpose.

Katherine sat the mirror wedged on the writing desk. Noticing she was being watched, she straightened. “I forgot my contacts in. It would seem my purse did not make it here, so I'll hardly be able to see, but I fear the contacts may hurt my eyes if I keep them in much longer.” She may as well had been speaking gibberish because Bethany had no idea what she was talking about. Bethany watched in odd curiosity as Katherine lowered her face level to the mirror. She was surprised when Katherine began to touch one eye with a thumb and index finger, without hesitation, her other hand holding the eye open. She didn't know what contacts were or what they had to do with eye sight. Katherine seemed to grow frustrated as she continued to prod at her eye in a somewhat painful looking manner. “This is crazy. I can't find them.” Bethany heard her words, though she spoke quietly. Finally sighing heavily, Katherine stood up again. “Well, little good that did me.”

“What are contacts?” Hawke asked.

“Oh, you don't have that here either, huh?” Katherine asked in response. “Of course, not. I don't know how to describe it. They are like glasses, kind of. Only small and flexible. A kind of plastic, maybe. I don't know. They actually sit directly on the surface of your eyes, unlike glasses.”

Bethany was now thoroughly confused. “You sit glasses on your eyes? Whatever for? You can't drink through your eyes. Do they catch tears or something?” Bethany cringed slightly because she knew she sounded like Merrill, not at all understanding what the other person seemed to definitely know.

Katherine looked at her for a full minute, then laughed. “No. To help you see.” She said it like it was the much natural thing in Thedas to say.

“Why would you need help to see?” Hawke asked, looking nearly as confused as his sister.

Katherine harrumphed. “So everyone here has perfect eye sight?”

“Of course,” Bethany answered. “Everyone has perfect eyesight. Unless you are very old or very ill.”

“That figures. I assure you, without contacts or glasses, I am as blind as a bat. Anything more than six inches from my eyes would be quite blurry.”

“But your eyes are beautiful,” Isabela countered in a purr. “How could you not see well?” She didn't wait for an answer. “I am Isabela, the pirate captian. Now come look at the clothes I bought for you, dearest.” Isabela took ahold of Katherine's wrist and brought her to the pile of clothing. Katherine gingerly sorted through the small pile, though she said nothing. “I can help you into them if you like. I promise not to touch your delicate bits unless you want me to.”

“I do not think that will be necessary, Isabela. Surely I can figure it out,” Katherine responded right away.

“Oh, it would be no trouble at all. It could be quite delightful actually.”

Katherine frowned slightly and held up the breast band. “What is this?”

“A breast band,” Hawke answered readily, before Isabela could say something dirty.

Katherine looked at the scrap of fabric for a few moments, debating it inside her head. “And I am suppose to wear this? Only this underneath the shirt?”

“Of course,” Bethany answered. “Whatever else would you wear under your shirt?”

Katherine didn't answer her question. She considered the breast band another moment and then said, “Perhaps you are right, Isabela.” Isabela positively beamed at her words. “I do not see how this could possibly hold . . . them in place. I think I may need help with that.”

Isabela scooped the clothing up in her arms and turned to head into Mother's room. Bethany reached out to touch her arm. “I'll help her, I think. It is my house and the hour is late.”

Isabela looked ready to deny her, but Hawke readily agreed, telling Isabela they would share a drink instead. When Isabela faltered, he then said that if she were extra good, he might kiss her and more. Isabela laughed and practically shoved the clothes into Bethany's hands, before climbing into Hawke's lap and sharing a lengthy kiss with him. Mother did not seem to approve of the exchange between Hawke and Isabela, but she said nothing. Giving one last look at her brother and Isabela snuggled together on the chair, Bethany followed her mother into her room. Katherine followed directly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Hawke and Isabela will likely be purely physical/friendship based. I am seriously considering pairing Hawke up with someone else (not Katherine) later in the story.


	4. Anders, The Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany brings Katherine to meet Anders.

Anders sat at his desk, reading a particular passage of his manifesto for what must be the fifth time that afternoon. He thought the wording was perfect, clever even, but it never hurt to review it several times. His last client had left twenty minutes before, giving him a nice break from the steady stream of Darktown residents needing attention. It was amazing that he had any time at all to fight beside Hawke, given how much his healing was needed in Darktown. While he did enjoy being needed, he truly did it out of kindness. These people had no one else to turn to for healing and he would gladly provide that for them.

When his clinic door opened, Anders looked up to see Bethany and another woman with her. It must be Katherine, he knew. He had never seen the woman before and figured that could be the only person in Bethany's company. Moving the paper to the pile on the side of his desk, Anders got up to greet them.

Bethany smiled softly when she saw him. “Anders,” she began, “this is Katherine. Katherine, Anders.”

Katherine looked at Bethany for a second before looking over Anders. He waited patiently for her perusal of him to be over. She merely seemed curious, not at all lustful like Isabela was prone to do. When she did not say anything, Anders took it upon himself to do so. “It's a pleasure. Anders, at your service.” He then reached his hand out and she hesitated only a moment before she shook his hand. When Katherine pulled her hand free, she took a slight step back. Anders smiled once more at her, then turned his attention to Bethany. “Tell me you two did not walk here alone.”

Bethany smiled. “Do you see anyone with us?” An obvious hint of laughter accompanied her words.

Anders frowned slightly at her words. Bethany usually seemed quiet, sincere, and to the point; and her little quip caught him by surprise. “No, I don't,” he said, trying to sound stern. He sighed and lifted his tone when next he spoke. “Is there something I can help you two lovely ladies with?” Though he kept his face passive, he secretly delighted in the slight blush reddening Bethany's cheeks at his words.

Bethany took a moment to compose herself before she spoke in a steady voice. “Hawke sent us. He thought you might be able to help Katherine. She seems convinced there are things caught in her eyes. He thought you could check.”

“Things caught in her eyes?” Anders asked uncertainly. He looked directly in Katherine's eyes for a few moments. Her blue eyes looked fine to him.

“Yes,” Katherine replied. “Not really in, but on. Sitting on the surface. Nearly invisible. I cannot find them. I haven't had this problem with my contacts since I first started wearing them, and it never has been this hard to find or remove them.”

“Okay,” Anders replied slowly, unsure of what else to say.

Katherine seemed to notice Anders was a bit lost. “I understand that you do not have contacts here to help you see, but I assure you I was wearing them before I got here. Bethany's brother, Hawke, said you were a healer and could help me. Maybe you will be able to help, even if you are not an eye doctor.”

“I suppose I could try and check, but I am not just a doctor, I am a mage.” Anders spoke the words proudly, knowing he would not have to hide such if Bethany and Hawke trusted this woman.

“Oh, you are a magician,” Katherine said with a smile. “That is really interesting. A doctor and a magician, go figure.”

“I am a mage,” Anders corrected. “As is Bethany.”

“You are both magicians? That is incredible.” She seemed a little unsure of what else to say. Then she added, “do you do shows often?”

Anders tried not to let his irritation show at her words. “We are not magicians. We are mages. True wielders of magic. We don't do party tricks for a few coppers.” He was a bit affronted and struggled to not let Justice's angry words in his head take control of him. The last thing he wanted to scare the poor woman. It was hardly her fault if she was ignorant to mages. Anders met Bethany's eyes. “Did Hawke not explain mages to her? And you did not either, Bethany?”

Bethany looked down briefly in proper chastisement, then she met his gaze again. “We did not. Mother thought it may scare her to push too much on her at once.”

Anders nodded. “Very well.” Then he turned to the other woman. “Katherine, I shall explain to you all about mages. If you wish to take a seat,” he said, gesturing to one of the rough chairs along the wall. Katherine obediently sat with her hands clasped in her lap, watching him. “Now where to begin?” he wondered quietly to himself.

“Anders, perhaps you should give her the much shortened version,” Bethany suggested. When he met her eyes, she smiled. “I would like to make it back before bedtime, after all.” He smiled back at her little joke, although it could very well be true. “Actually, if you tell dear Katherine everything you would wish to tell about mages, we may not leave this clinic for the better part of a week. And then what would my protective older brother think?” Anders actually chuckled at that.

“I imagine,” Anders drawled in good humor, “he would have us married within a fortnight. Provided he didn't kill me first.” Anders took a few steps closer to Bethany, enjoying this slightly daring, funny side of her. “And I do not think I would make a good husband, though I am sure you would be the most perfect wife, my dear.” He wanted to clasp her around the waist, but figured that would take the joking a bit too far. Bethany's mouth hung ajar for a few seconds before she seemed to remember herself and abruptly closed it. A blush stained her cheeks again. Anders then gave reprieve to Bethany and looked to Katherine again. “I suppose it is up to me to inform you about mages. Well, better me than Fenris, at any rate.”

In the end, they all took a seat. Katherine listened intently as he talked. He did sum things up, as Bethany had requested. Bethany had cut him off when he got into the harsher realities of what Templars were capable of, but in the end Anders thought he explained mage things rather well. At first, Katherine had not believed magic to be real. Anders had performed a simple magic spell, a ball of light, to show her. Katherine had been fascinated by this and seemed to hardly believe it was real. Anders couldn't help but to bask a bit in her awe and glory of his magic.

“So you are either a mage or you are not? It is something you are born with?” Katherine asked.

“Yes,” Bethany answered. “Most people find out in their early teen years. And it seems to be hereditary most of the time. Not always, but much more often than not.”

“So, if I am not a mage, what am I? Am I just normal?” Katherine asked, genuinely confused.

Anders had to ignore Justice's foul remark at her words. He did feel a bit angry at her words, but tried to control the tone of his voice as he answered. “Being a mage is as normal as any other class,” he replied, a bit more tightly than he would have liked. Taking a deep breath, he continued in a controlled, more easy-going voice. “Mage, Warrior, and Rogue are all normal.”

“And do you think I am a mage?”

“No,” Anders answered bluntly.

Katherine gave a brief nod and looked to Bethany. “I do not feel it in you,” Bethany answered. When Katherine looked a bit put out, Bethany suggested, “you could try to cast a spell. Just because Anders and I cannot sense it in you doesn't necessarily mean it's not there.” Anders gave Bethany a wry look because she knew as well as he that they would be able to tell almost immediately after meeting Katherine whether she possessed magical abilities or not. He held his tongue, though, and allowed Bethany this little interlude of false hope for Katherine. He appreciated the little smile Bethany sent his way for indulging her.

Katherine stood up and looked from Bethany to Anders and back again. “How would I try that?”

“Just try,” Anders told her. “Just imagine a ball of light or fire in your hand and see if it happens. I just will it and it happens.”

Katherine nodded. “So you only have to think it and it happens?”

“Precisely.” Then Anders added in explanation, “Although, sometimes magic will be cast without the mage's will as well, if they are having very intense emotions. Pain, anger, love.”

Katherine nodded again and took a step back from them, so as to put them out of her potential casting area, and Anders gave a light laugh at her forethought. She seemed to concentrate hard, staring at the hand she had lifted in front of her. Her face reddened a little from the intensity at which she focused. Anders suspected she very well may have been holding her breath, too. After a good minute, she brought her hand back to her side. She huffed and said, “I guess I am no mage.”

Bethany went forward and put her hand on Katherine's arm. “It's not so bad being a Warrior or Rogue, either,” she consoled. “Look on the bright side, you won't have Templars constantly trying to hunt you down.” She sounded downright cheery as she spoke.

“Well, that's comforting,” Katherine said slowly, then her expression brightened some. “So how would I know if I am a Rogue or Warrior, pray tell? Do I just pick up a sword or bow and am suddenly blessed with the uncanny ability to wield them?”

“I don't think it works quite like that,” Bethany answered.

“Do you have any fighting skills?” Anders asked.

“No, not really. They taught us some Brazilian Jiu Jitsu in the Army. And by some, I mean very little.” When Bethany and Anders looked somewhat confused, she elaborated. “It's basically a type of hand to hand combat. No weapons involved. But I was never very good at it. To be honest, I was probably pretty pathetic.”

“Hmm.” Anders considered this. “I suppose you can just play around with both and do whichever comes more natural.”

After a short silence, Katherine asked a question of Anders. “Can you use your 'magic' to see if I have my contacts in?”

“Yes.” Anders nodded. He knew that is why Bethany had brought her here. Bethany doubted her own healing abilities, but seemed confident in his. He approached Katherine and was pleased that she did not back up from him, even if she did stiffen ever so slightly. Closing his eyes, he placed a hand near her eyes and began to concentrate his magic over her. Though his eyes were closed, Anders could still somewhat see the faint blue glue of his healing magic. Satisfied, he stepped back. “There are no 'contacts'. Your eyes are perfectly fine. They are healed, if ever they were damaged before.”

Katherine nodded and smiled. “That is a relief. Thank you. It will be nice not having to search for my glasses in the morning. Again, thank you.”

“I did nothing but look,” Anders said modestly, although he was pleased with her praise. “I suppose I should escort you two ladies back. I wouldn't want something bad to befall you.”

“Thank you, Anders,” Bethany replied.

Anders escorted them out and locked his clinic, before they started the journey towards Gamlen's.


	5. Finding Pure Ironbark and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke takes Fenris, Sebastian and Katherine in search of Pure Ironbark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to include Sebastian in this chapter, although I believe he does not actually join as companion until Act 2. So, for the purpose of my story, Sebastian joins Hawke in Act 1.
> 
> I also included a few lines of dialogue from the game between Sebastian and Fenris. This dialogue actually took place as banter in Act 2 or 3, but I decided to add it here.
> 
> In a few chapters, I will actually describe the fight scenes in more detail. I had covered what I wanted to in this chapter and didn't see the reason to describe the fight overly much.

Fenris was a few paces back from his friends as they made the trek to Sundermount to visit the Dalish. It had been Varric's idea. The herbalist, Solivitus, had asked for Pure Ironbark. Despite Hawke looking nearly every where, they had not been able to locate any as of yet. The fact that Hawke was to leave on an expedition with Bartrand soon also gave a sense of urgency to finding the Pure Ironbark. Hawke was growing impatient. He never liked to leave loose ends, so the Pure Ironbark had become more of a personal quest, than simply a request. Varric had suggested to see a Master Ilen about it, seeing how the elf came across a variety of interesting things.

Fenris trailed behind and did not join in the conversation at all, unless he was directly asked something. He considered them acquaintances and, while he did enjoy having company for a change, he still felt odd with the interactions. Those with him currently were Hawke, of course, Sebastian, and the new woman, Katherine. Fenris was pleased to be traveling with Hawke and Sebastian. They and Aveline were the only ones he truly felt somewhat comfortable around.

He wasn't really pleased with Katherine's presence among them. Retrieving Pure Ironbark from the Dalish was routine, but Hawke, of all people, should have known that the road to the Dalish camp was often prone to one bad guy or another ambushing them. It wasn't that Fenris didn't like Katherine; He just didn't know her. He did know that they still hadn't figured out if she was a Warrior or a Rogue. At least, she wasn't a mage. Fenris didn't know if he could have stomached another mage in their group. Three was far more than enough. Heck, even one was far too much for his liking.

Hawke had mentioned in their last get together that, thus far, Katherine had failed miserably at trying to master any concept when it came to blades or bows. The conversation floated back into his mind.

_Hawke and Fenris sat near the fire place in Danarius' mansion. Fenris had brought out some wine and they were drinking. They talked a bit about Ninette's unfortunate end, which they had discovered earlier that evening._

_“Poor thing.” Hawke stumbled a bit over his words and Fenris wondered if the drink was already starting to affect him. “Maybe if we had found out sooner, we could have saved her. And her hand.”_

_“Not everyone can be saved, Hawke,” Fenris replied._

_Hawke made a sound of displeasure and sat the drink down, then looked directly at Fenris. “I know that,” he said a little tightly. Fenris did not speak, unsure of what to say. He had not intended to anger the one who had chosen to stand up to Danarius with him. Hawke sighed deeply, shook his head, and then visibly relaxed again. “Enough on that subject.” He was silent for a moment. “We've missed you at the Hanged Man lately, Fenris.”_

_Fenris let out a short laugh. “I doubt Anders missed me at all.”_

_“Anders is not the only one that goes with us,” Hawke said quietly. There was another moment of silence. “You haven't even really met Katherine yet.”_

_“I met her.”_

_“Somehow I don't think five minutes really count,” Hawke countered wryly. Then on a lighter note, he added, “Besides, maybe you could give her some pointers with the sword.”_

_“You are a warrior, Hawke. Same as I.”_

_“That's true,” Hawke acknowledged. “But trust me, we have tried.”_

_Fenris wasn't sure who the 'we' referred to, but he had to ask a question. “She is not a mage, then?”_

_Hawke shook his head lightly. “No. Bethany and Anders can sense no magic on her. She tried to cast for them and was completely unable to.”_

_Fenris felt a sense of relief. Thank the Maker that he did not have to deal with yet another mage. “That is good.”_

_“Yeah, I figured you would like it,” Hawke chuckled. “You know, the typical response would be 'she is a warrior, then', Fenris.”_

_“Of course,” Fenris replied. Then he asked in the same tone as his previous question, “she is a warrior, then?”_

_“Better,” Hawke said, as he reached for his glass again. After taking a gulf, he continued. “I am not sure. I have been trying to teach her in the ways of the warrior, with Aveline's help. Varric and Isabela have tried to teach rogue skills. Even Sebastian has attempted to teach her archery. Thus far, she hasn't taken to any.” He paused a moment. “At all.”_

_“Maybe she is not supposed to be part of your group,” Fenris offered. He didn't really mean to sound harsh, but he knew Hawke seemed to have a fondness for picking up random people. Of course if Hawke didn't help people out, Fenris probably would still be on the run, completely alone against the slavers that hounded him. It was nice not having to run and look over his shoulder every second of every day. And it felt good to belong to a group._

_Hawke sighed and slight annoyance came over his features. “Anyone can be part of my 'group', Fenris. Provided they want to be. After all, I could hardly throw the poor woman out on the street.”_

_They sat in silence for a few moments. “Fine. I will help her if that is your wish,” Fenris relented._

_“Good,” Hawke said. “She'll need all the help she can get. I seriously think she may lop off a body part if we leave her alone with a sword for any length of time. At least she is safe around the bows. Granted, that is only because she cannot manage to fire them at all; So I don't have to worry about her shooting herself in the foot. Or one of us, for that matter.”_

_Fenris hoped he would not regret his offer of help. “Maybe she is not meant to learn a skill, then.” Hawke still looked a bit taken aback at his words, but Fenris knew they were a better choice than his previous statement of not being part of the group._

_“She'll learn. In time, I think.” Hawke swirled the wine around in his cup. “She just needs practice and time . . . a lot of time.”_

The memory was pulled abruptly from Fenris when he almost walked into Hawke, who had stopped and was staring at him oddly. All three of them were just staring at him. Fenris straightened and kept his face neutral. When no one said anything, he grew a bit anxious and began to shift on his feet, pretending to look at them for some sort of debris. Once he did that and realized they were all still staring at him expectantly, he said, “What? Did I miss something?”

“Apparently,” Hawke said sarcastically. “Are you feeling alright, Fenris? You didn't respond at all when I asked you a question.”

“I am fine,” Fenris answered. He swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts, though for the life of him he could recall no question. “I apologize. I let my mind wander.”

“Well, it is of no matter now. We are nearly there. After we find the Pure Ironbark, we can discuss my plans.” That being said, Hawke spun around and began to lead the group again. Fenris fell into step behind them, surprised they had got to Sundermount that fast. He was also surprised they hadn't been ambushed on the way. That rarely happened. They were almost always ambushed.

A bit miffed that he had let his memory take over so much, Fenris kept extra vigilant as they walked. He did not listen to the polite exchange Hawke had with the elf on sentry duty, on the path leading to the Dalish camp; Instead, he scanned every nook and cranny of their surroundings with his eyes. He was determined to not let them be ambushed because of his lack of attention.

As they reached the Dalish camp, Hawke stopped and turned to face them again. “So, I'll go see what I can find out.”

“And you want us to wait here?” Sebastian asked for clarification.

Hawke nodded. “Yes. I would get this done as quickly as possible. It's one reason I didn't bring Merrill. She would probably chitchat for hours, even if they don't seem especially fond of her.”

Fenris said nothing, but inside he was delighted the blood mage hadn't come. With the exception of Anders, he would prefer anyone else in their group when they traveled. She seemed sweet and innocent, but he knew he would never be fooled into trusting a blood mage.

“Yes, well, thanks for keeping your opinion to yourself, Fenris,” Hawke said dryly, as if he could read his thoughts. Fenris shot him a look with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. He supposed his hate for mages, even more heated for blood mages, was apparent. “Anyways,” Hawke continued, “I will go find out about the Pure Ironbark. You three, stay here. And keep each other out of trouble.”

“What trouble could we get in?” Katherine asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I don't know.” Hawke then continued in an authoritative voice, “and I don't want to find out. Just stay here. Talk amongst yourself and don't do anything. And I mean anything. I'll be back shortly.” Then Hawke went to go talk to Master Ilen, the store keeper for the Dalish.

The three of them just stood in a loose circle. No one spoke. Fenris began to feel a bit uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, so he began to shift his feet again and look at them. He did it out of habit, but it bought him an excuse to not make conversation. He actually liked Sebastian, but was still unsure of Katherine.

Fenris used the time to look over Katherine. She was short for a human, with the top of her head only coming to about his chin level. Currently, she was looking at the Dalish camp with interest, so he could study her and draw his conclusions without her knowing. Hawke had not shared many details about who Katherine was before she came to Kirkwall. Fenris figured maybe she was from some noble family. She was very pale, as if she did not spend much time in the sun. She also was a bit heavier than most of the common folk he was used to seeing. Not fat, just a little heavier than say Bethany or Isabela. Just the product of too much food and not enough physical exercise. Now that she lived with Hawke, Fenris did not expect that to be a problem much longer. Fare at Gamlen's was scarce and never good, and Hawke loved to do any and every mission that was even loosely thrown his way, dragging his friends with him along the way. Fenris also did not see muscles on Katherine at all; So she must not be accustomed to fighting, which explained why Hawke had sought help in training her.

Katherine's dark brown hair was pulled back from her face and secured in a tight, braided bun. He wasn't sure how old she was, but the way her hair was pulled tightly back looked severe on her and probably made her appear older than she was. He didn't think she was older than him, but he couldn't be sure. For one thing, he didn't even know how old he was.

Looking at her attire, Fenris felt a little irritated. She was not a mage, and Hawke was certainly doing her no favors with the armor he had given her. It was a light armor, if it could even be called armor, which would hardly offer more protection than a cotton blouse and trousers would have. If they were in a battle, she would be ripped to ribbons in seconds. Even the blade she had strapped to her hip was small and would not be advantageous in battle. Of course, judging by Hawke and his previous conversation, she probably had no ability to wield it anyway. Hawke was damn lucky they weren't ambushed on their way here. The woman would probably be dead by now. Fenris had thought Hawke more sound minded than to dress an ill-armed woman so poorly.

“So, Fenris, I saw you in the Chantry last week.” Sebastian's voice cut through his thoughts, and Fenris turned his gaze to him. “But I haven't seen you back since.”

Fenris was quiet for a few moments. He felt his face heat slightly to have been caught studying their companion. Returning to the question at hand, he replied evenly, “I was only delivering something, you needn't concern yourself.”

Sebastian nodded slowly, but his blue eyes said he didn't believe him. “But you were praying,” he persisted. “Or was that part of the delivery?”

Fenris scowled. “I was . . . trying to blend in.”

Sebastian let out a laugh. Before he could say anything though, Katherine cut in. “That's right. Bethany had said you worked as a brother at the Chantry.” She had turned to face them, though she was watching Sebastian.

“That I do,” Sebastian acknowledged.

“It's kind of admirable being that close to your faith,” Katherine said softly. “I admit that I am surprised you fight alongside Hawke, while also a brother in the Chantry.”

Fenris waited for Sebastian's reply, easily seeing how she came to that conclusion. Sebastian was silent, thinking about her words. Then he answered a little more coolly than normal. “Hawke is helping me avenge my family's murder. Since joining the Chantry and before their deaths, I would not have raised arms against another. Now I help Hawke in return, when he calls upon me.” Katherine nodded slightly in understanding. Sebastian then clearly stated, “I choose to only aid Hawke when he helps those in need and deserving.”

“Of course.” Katherine looked a little uncomfortable. She turned slightly away from them and her light blue eyes began to flit around the camp again, ignoring Fenris and Sebastian. Fenris saw her reach for her necklace. She moved the pendant back and forth on the chain, seeming unaware that she was doing so. Fenris had nothing to say, so you just stood where he was, waiting for Hawke's return.

“What is that?!” Sebastian exclaimed. Fenris immediately looked in the direction of Sebastian's gaze. He was locked on Katherine.

Katherine turned to Sebastian. “I'm sorry?” she asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

“That! What is that?!” The color had blanched from his face. He gestured towards Katherine. “Do you worship death?”

That got Fenris' attention, and he looked at Katherine more closely. He did not see what Sebastian was referring to. He decided to be quiet, where he could see how it would play out. Katherine looked thoroughly confused. “My necklace?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, that,” Sebastian answered, somewhat harshly.

Still looking a bit bewildered, Katherine opened her hand with the pendant still cupped in her palm for them to see more clearly. The pendant was a bit disconcerting. It was a silver cross. Fenris had seen many men tortured and then brought to death on crosses. Even from where he stood, Fenris could make out the vague body spread across the cross. Having never seen a necklace like that, Fenris tried not to jump to conclusions. He reminded himself that Hawke had said Katherine could be trusted. As his brands began to light up, Fenris effectively willed them to silence.

“It's a cross,” Katherine said in a small voice. She didn't seem to understand why Sebastian, who was usually the most jovially, appeared angry with her. She appeared both hesitant and a little afraid.

“I know what it is,” Sebastian snapped. “I want to know why you, why _anyone,_ would wear such a thing.”

Fenris saw Hawke approach, catching the tail end of the conversation. “Sebastian, she may not explain if you keep being short with her,” Hawke said in a tight voice. He moved to stand right next to Katherine.

Katherine seemed to be thinking about what to say. Finally, she met Sebastian's gaze and said, “it's a token of my faith.” Fenris saw Sebastian's eyes flash, but he didn't know if the cause was anger or disbelief. “I am not explaining myself well. I am sorry,” she stammered. Fenris could see her fight for control and she continued, “our faiths are not so different. Much like your Andraste, my Jesus died on a cross for the sin of man, so that we may enter into Heaven, the afterlife.”

“Your Jesus is married to your Maker?” Sebastian asked.

Katherine laughed lightly. “No. Jesus is the son of God . . . er, my Maker. It's kind of hard to explain.” She reached up and closed her hand around her cross pendant again for a moment, before tucking it into her tunic again. “I wear it to remember Jesus.” Then she added in a quite serious, deep note, “I most certainly do not worship death, Sebastian.”

Sebastian nodded. He looked a little remiss. “I fear I owe you an apology. I just have never seen anything like that.”

“It was a misunderstanding. No apology necessary,” Katherine told him. Then she looked at Hawke. “Did you find the Pure Ironbark?”

“Yes and no,” Hawke answered. “Master Ilen know where we can get it, but he does not have any.”

“Well, let's go get it,” Katherine suggested.

Hawke gave a short laugh. “It is not that easy, I'm afraid. Master Ilen seemed convinced that it would be dangerous to go after it. Something about Darkspawn.”

“Oh,” Katherine exclaimed. “So are we going there now?”

“Yes.”

“I'm sorry, Hawke,” Sebastian interrupted. “I must insist that Messere Katherine does not join us. She is not properly equipped to do so. It would not be safe for her.”

“I agree with Sebastian,” Fenris said. He could not in good conscience let Hawke take Katherine into a battle with Darkspawn dressed as she was, especially when she was yet unaccomplished at battle.

Hawke looked at Fenris curiously, but did not address him. He then turned his attention back to Katherine. “I'm sorry. I brought you along to get you out of the city. And I thought this mission would be routine and with no fighting.”

“I understand,” Katherine said. “I am a liability. It is okay. I will stay here and await your return. Or I can walk back to Kirkwall, if you would prefer that.”

Fenris wanted to object, but decided it would be better to wait and see if one of the others would do so first. The Dalish camp would probably be safe enough for her, but common sense said a walk back to Kirkwall alone was not.

“No,” Hawke said. Looking at Sebastian, he said, “will you escort her back to Gamlen's safely?”

“Of course.” Sebastian nodded, then he seemed to reconsider. “Are you sure you will be alright without my aid?”

“Fenris and I can handle it,” Hawke assured.

“We will be fine,” Fenris affirmed.

They said their farewells. And as Katherine and Sebastian turned on the path towards Kirkwall, Hawke and Fenris began to make their way to the Ironwood Clearing that Master Ilen had described. Fenris broke the silence. “What did you ask me earlier?”

Hawke stopped. “What are you talking about?”

“Earlier. When I was daydreaming,” Fenris elaborated. “What did you ask me?”

“Oh, that,” Hawke said, beginning to walk again. This time Fenris strode along side him, instead of behind him. “I have the money for Bartrand and the Pure Ironbark is the last task I feel I have to do.” When Hawke paused, Fenris waited for him to continue. “I was asking if you would want to go with me.”

“If that is what you would have me do,” Fenris readily replied.

“Good. It is settled then. Varric had said I could only bring two additional people. He, of course, is going.”

“Dare I ask who our third is?” Dread filled Fenris' voice. If Hawke planned on bringing one of the people Fenris got along with, he would have said so immediately. That meant the third would either be the blood mage or the abomination.

“You're not going to like it,” Hawke admitted. “Aveline has her guard duties to attend to, so she cannot come. Same with Isabela and her pirate duties. Sebastian has the Chantry. I could not ask them to leave such obligations behind to travel with me for an unknown, but undoubtedly long, amount of time.”

“Understandable.”

“Even though I know she wishes to go, there is no way I am bringing Bethany. Mother could not bear to lose another child, and I am not willing to take that chance.”

“That is understandable as well.” Then Fenris cut straight to the point. “I know it is not Katherine. So that leaves the abomination or the blood mage. You may as well tell me which one you chose.”

Hawke was silent a moment, as if he feared that Fenris would deny going once he knew the third person coming with them. _“Anders_ is already quite familiar with Darkspawn.” Hawke stressed Anders' name and Fenris knew it irritated him when he called the man an abomination, which he did more often than not. “Besides, we could use a skilled healer. And it is his maps we will be using.”

Fenris kept pace, even as he was angry that he would have to spend a lengthy amount of time with someone he despised. Keeping his voice as controlled as possible, he asked, “Did you ask him then?”

“Yes,” Hawke confirmed. “And he knows that I intended to ask you, too.”

Not wishing to talk longer about the abomination, Fenris asked, “when do we leave?”

“Bartrand had planned to leave later this week. You will come?”

“I have already said yes. I will come.”

“That is good.” Hawke sounded relieved.

They continued to the clearing, talking about the upcoming expedition. As Master Ilen had said, they encountered Darkspawn before they reached the Pure Ironbark. Both warriors fought well and in no time the Darkspawn was dispatched. They had to work together and consume a few health potions to take down the ogre. While it was a bit harder with just the two of them, they managed and were able to retrieve the Pure Ironbark. It would have been easier with a mage, instead of only two warriors, but Fenris would never admit that. With the Pure Ironbark in hand, they made their way back to Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and then we should get to some lovey-dovey stuff and actual fight scenes.


	6. 3 Years in the Deep Roads, 3 Years in Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This summarizes what happens in the Deep Roads and in Kirkwall after Hawke leaves with Bartrand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to sum up the three years between Act 1 and Act 2 in one chapter. We already know what happened with Hawke in the Deep Roads, so I really summarized that. And I felt if I tried to write all that took place in Kirkwall during the three years, it would be several chapters, so we get the cliff notes version. Yay.
> 
> I wasn't sure if Hawke was supposed to be gone for three years, but I think he was, so I'm going with that timeline.

**In the Deep Roads**

The Deep Roads was what they had expected, but not everything had happened as they thought it would. Everything started out normal enough. Bartrand was the overbearing brother, insisting they do everything the way he thought they should. Even though Bartrand thought he knew how to do everything right, he made it quite clear that Varric and his friends should be the ones put in danger to scout a path forward when they met a dead end because rocks had fallen, closing off their current route.

It had been then they discovered Sandal had disappeared while Bartrand had been ordering people about. Sandal was Bodahn's boy, who was uncannily gifted when it came to enchanting and runes, but also seemed unable to say more than a few words and his ability to understand well was in question. Bodahn and his son had come on the expedition to act as traders for the company. They were dwarves, who had helped the hero of Ferelden years before. Bartrand had coldly stated they did not have time to waste looking for the dwarf boy, who was most likely dead. True to his nature, Hawke had dismissed Bartrand's words and declared that they would not only find an alternate path, but they would find Sandal as well. Bodahn was visibly relieved and thankful and Varric was pleased that Hawke had stood up to his brother.

Hawke, Varric, Anders, and Fenris had traveled along a side route to see if it would go through to another part of the Deep Roads. Darkspawn and huge spiders abounded, but the quartet made it through. They eventually found Sandal, safe and sound. The amazing thing was Sandal had been surrounded by dozens of Darkspawn corpses, and even more astonishing was he had seemed to have frozen an ogre in place. There was not so much as a scratch on the boy. They eventually found the way through and returned to Bartrand's campsite. Bodahn had been absolutely relieved and happy, while Bartrand was decidedly indifferent to Sandal's return, but somewhat pleased they had found a way through.

In true Bartrand style, Bartrand had all but demanded Varric and his friends be the ones to wander through the Primevel Ruins to ensure safety, before the party followed. Varric had grumbled, but Hawke had agreed. They fought many shades and a stone golum, but Hawke and company had the winning hand. They eventually discovered the lyrium idol in the Primeval Thaig. Hawke had been the one to pick it up, somewhat mesmerized by the glittery red thing. Varric was sure it would muster up a pretty penny at any market.

Bartrand had followed them and immediately told Hawke to toss it to him, which Hawke did. As they were making idle chitchat among themselves, they did not notice until it was too late that Bartrand was closing the door. The door was unable to be opened from the inside and they were thoroughly stuck. Greed had gotten the better of Bartrand and he would be damned before he split his profits three ways. Varric had a few choice words for his brother, but Hawke had insisted they would simply find another way out and then they would pay their 'respects' to Bartrand.

So, they continued on, searching for an alternate way out. In the ancient crypt, they fought many profanes and shades before being propositioned by a hunger demon. Hawke denied his request and a fierce battle was fought. Hawke and company continued on after killing their enemies. They then found themselves in an even more intense battle with an Ancient Rock Wraith. It, too, was dispatched and the four continued on. In its lair, Hawke discovered a small fortune in gold and the key to the door.

They found their way back to the original campsite and, three years from first leaving Kirkwall, Hawke and his friends happily made their way to the surface.

 

 

**Meanwhile, In Kirkwall**

While Hawke was gone, Katherine built close friendships with the friends he had left behind. The friendships were different and intricate from one person to the next.

One of the first friendships to form for Katherine would be the one she started with Aveline. The guard took it upon herself to show Katherine around and shield her from the less desirable things of Kirkwall. Katherine kept her marriage and subsequent divorce secret from all, but she did relate with Aveline from that, even if Aveline was unaware of her previous marriage. Their reserved personalities matched well and that proved an founding building block of their friendship.

At first, Katherine did not really hit it off with Isabela, though Isabela appeared none the wiser, or she just didn't care. She would constantly invite Katherine wherever she went, insisting she come despite her wishes not to, and would invite herself along whenever she discovered Katherine was going somewhere. Through the long trips together, Katherine began to see a softer, more caring side of Isabela that had not been visible at first. In turn, Katherine learned more about confidence from Isabela than she had with anyone else. Isabela would push her when Katherine would have chosen to shy away from the world; something the other friends would not do.

Katherine enjoyed Merrill's sweetness and immediately liked her. They became close and bounded quickly in the time they spent together. They would have sleepovers often. Katherine would listen for hours to the tales Merrill would tell about her clansmen. Merrill began to share secrets of the heart, after getting Katherine's promise of secrecy, and Katherine shared her fears of romance and every day life in return. In particular, Katherine had enjoyed how she was more self-assured than the elf from the start, even if Katherine was much more timid than the other companions.

Bethany and Katherine had a tentative friendship at first. Bethany had seemed a bit on edge, but the time they spent together at Gamlen's forced them to interact frequently. In time, Bethany told Katherine of her misgivings of following in Hawke's footsteps, and Katherine would assure Bethany that she was a strong woman in her own right, who would not always be in the shadow of her older brother.

Perhaps the greatest friendship formed in the three years would be the one between Katherine and Sebastian. At first, they bonded over their similar religions. Much like Aveline, Sebastian took it upon himself to show Katherine how to survive well in Kirkwall. He took her under his wing and she flourished from his teaching. The time together forced them to depend on and greatly trust one another and, in time, they began to consider themselves as brother and sister. They shared their pasts openly. Towards the end of the three years, Sebastian even began to teach her some of the language and customs from Starkhaven.

As for Katherine herself, she changed a lot in the three years that Hawke was gone from Kirkwall. She had dedicated herself to training with the others every chance she got. She wanted to be someone important, someone who could be counted on in a fight, someone who would do what was right. After the first few months, Katherine had finally showed some capability in the rogue arts. Following that discovery, she would train as often as possible with Isabela and Sebastian. While she favored blades, Sebastian had insisted she learn to master the bow as well, and so she had. She would usually wield blades, but she was quite proficient with the bow as well, and would use it as well if the situation dictated it. While Sebastian had taught her all about bows, it was Isabela who taught her to spot traps and open just about any locked door or chest.

After the first year, Isabela and Katherine had started to rent a small house on the docks. Isabela loved the location because she would be close to her ship and it would be easy to leave if need be. Katherine had loved having her own space and the fact that she paid for it herself. She was fond of Bethany and Messere Leandra, but she did not wish to take even more advantage of their hospitality. Bethany and Merrill would frequently spend the night, at Katherine's invitation, and they would routinely talk into the wee hours of the morning. Likewise, Isabela would often invite male visitors to her room and she and her guest would often stay up to the wee hours of the morning, but they were definitely not talking. Despite Katherine's ever present objections to join in, Isabela would always ask if she wanted to make it a threesome.

It was at the docks that she had first actually talked to Knight Captain Cullen. From then on out, they would talk politely whenever they saw each other. As Katherine began to become more well-known in Kirkwall for helping the disadvantaged, Cullen would throw some work her way. They had similar morals when it came to mages and working together served them both. A friendship grew as the missions came and went. After several such quests and the strengthening of their friendship, Cullen attempted to teach Katherine the art of smiting, rationalizing how it would help in her efforts to complete his missions. They doubted it would work at first because she was not a warrior, but Katherine remained diligent in her attempts to learn. It was slow progress, but she eventually grasped the concept. She did not flaunt her knowledge of the skill, and most did not know she knew how to smite.

Around the end of year two, Knight Commander Meredith began to hear of Katherine's work with the Templars and she began to occasionally, very occasionally, offer jobs to Katherine as well.

About two and a half years since Hawke's departure, Katherine was officially considered an affiliate to the Templars of Kirkwall. When doing official business for the Knight Captain or Knight Commander, such as tracking down and returning runaway mages, Katherine was permitted to wear a red scarf with a white sword embroidered on it. The scarf signified she was working under Templar orders and other Templars should let her be or aid her. In return, there was a silent understanding that Bethany and Merrill, who were by then known as mages by many in Kirkwall, would remain free from the circle, provided they did not show off their magic in the city and they did not misuse said magic.

Katherine respected Knight Commander Meredith and saw her as a fair person, even if she did come across as cold and calculating to most. The Knight Commander was meticulous when it came to the Circle, but she had reason to be from past experiences. She expected loyalty above all else, and gave the same in return. She was a woman of few words, expected order and discipline, and was quite imposing.

As Katherine's prowess in battle grew, she became more self-assured. Not cocky, but no longer shy and demure. Likewise, she became more commanding in voice, presence, and deed. The hard training changed her physically as well. She became much more like Isabela and Aveline, featuring the muscled body of a true fighter. Isabela taught her to be quick on her feet and they sparred daily if not doing a mission. Tomwise became a good contact to have and would deliver messages about slavers or thugs causing trouble. When he delivered such messages, Katherine would give him a fair cut of the money that was made, ensuring more such insight.

Katherine's nickname started as a joke. Because of the last syllable of her name, she began to be called 'Wren' by the poor of Kirkwall, and the name soon caught on up the social ranks. People had considered her a follower of Hawke and thought the name of a bird fitting for her. At first, Katherine had not been impressed with the nickname, but it grew on her. Around the end of year two, she had a black, flying wren tattooed on her outer right clavicle. Soon most in Kirkwall called her “Wren” and she truly thought many forgot her given name all together. Only her close friends and acquaintances would call her by her given name. She still considered herself Katherine first and foremost, but she would readily answer to both.

Katherine learned to be quite happy with her life in Kirkwall. She began to feel like she was someone important, no more so than any other member of Hawke's group, but important none the less. Even though many people died awful deaths here compared to the good old USA, she felt like she belonged. She quit longing for home and was actually content.

Hawke's mother grew more and more agitated awaiting the return of Hawke, but there was little to be done. They simply waited, busying themselves with missions around Kirkwall, for his return.


	7. Being Reacquainted with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their return from the Deep Roads, Hawke goes to see the Viscount about the Amell Estate. He is intercepted by Aveline and some of his friends on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not have Bethany taken to the Circle immediately following Hawke's return from the Deep Roads. As described in my last chapter, Katherine and Meredith have an understanding, in which Bethany, Merrill, and Anders will not be sent to the Circle as long as they lay low.
> 
> For the foreign languages, I will put the translation after the non-English sentence in bold. I hate scrolling down to the notes to read what was said, then trying to find the place where I left off reading.
> 
> It is my understanding that Sebastian is supposed have a Scottish accent, but I couldn't find a sentence translator online, so I am going with Welsh if Sebastian or Katherine speak in something besides English.
> 
> I will use Latin for Fenris, unless I can find the dialogue elsewhere with specific words I need.
> 
> And I am choosing Merrill's language from bits off of the Elven language page on the Dragon Age Wiki.
> 
> The Latin and Welsh will come from the Google Translator (because it makes is so much easier), so it probably will not be entirely correct.
> 
> I am choosing to do translations in the text, even if the person who has perspective in the chapter (Hawke in this one) does not know what they are saying.
> 
> I am only proof-reading once before posting (as I did also with the last chapter), so there may be a few more errors than normal. I will probably only proof read once from now on (instead of the 2-4 look overs I did for the previous chapters). It gets them up quicker.

Hawke was slowly making his way to the Keep to talk to the Viscount. He had spent almost two hours talking to Bethany and his mother. All appeared as well as he had left it three years ago. They still resided in Gamlen's less than desirable home. Dog had been absolutely thrilled to see him. Even now, Hawke could still smell the Marabi's scent on him. They had known nothing about Bartrand's return or betrayal, so it appeared the dwarf was in hiding, and for good reason. Taking in his surroundings, Hawke saw Kirkwall hadn't changed noticeably at all. People still bustled about and none really paid any attention to him passing by.

“Hey, Hawke. I'll go with you. Wait.”

Hawke stopped and waited for Varric to catch up with him. “I surely thought you would be drowning in ale by now.”

Varric laughed. “Yeah, well. I thought you could use my negotiation skills in case the dear old Viscount chooses to try and deny you.”

“Very well. You are probably right.” Hawke nodded. “All is well at the Hanged Man, then?”

“It is splendid. Norah saw to dusting my room in my absence. Barely can smell the stale stench of unwashed bodies in my suite. It's what I get for choosing one of the most popular pubs in town to make my home. Anyways, good old Corff gave me _several_ free drinks when he saw me. _Several.”_

“That is good.” They continued to walk towards Hightown at a leisurely pace. “Do you think maybe we ought to see if Fenris wishes to join us?”

“Broody? You are welcome to ask, but I think he would enjoy his solitude instead.”

“You are most likely right.”

“Although,” Varric began with a grin, “if I cannot charm the Viscount into agreeing with you, surely the elf could scare him into it.”

Hawke regarded Varric in mock insult. “I would never allow something like that. To be so low as to stoop to intimidation. The horror, Varric. Really? I thought you thought better of me.” Hawke spoke in a wounded voice, heavy with disbelief. Then he continued in his normal voice, “we'll talk to him first. Then if need be, we'll get Fenris.”

“Okay,” Varric agreed. They continued through the Hightown market. As they were turning towards the Keep, they caught sight of Fenris. He was standing with his back resting against the stone wall, idly watching their approach. “Hey, broody. Didn't think I would see you out in the daylight for a while.”

“Perhaps the Deep Roads has turned me off to the darkness of the mansion. At least, for the time being.”

“Very well.” Hawke nodded. “Do you want to come with us? To the Keep?”

Fenris pushed off the wall. “Of course.” He made his way to them and they started to walk again. “I must admit I am surprised the abomination did not insist he come.”

“Blondie wanted to see to his clinic. Make sure all of his manifestos were there and such. I could of swore he said something about a cat, too.” They walked a few more steps, and Varric added, “probably for the best. Hawke and I don't have to hear you two bitching like fishwives.”

“We do not bitch.” Fenris paused a moment then added, “we argue.”

“Call it what you will, Broody,” Varric replied. Then he grinned. “And Hawke thought you two would sort out your differences during the three years we were in the Deep Roads. Told him he was crazy.”

Hawke looked at Varric a bit darkly. “So, you were right? So what? I only lost a few silvers on that bet.”

They continued on and were just about to climb the stairs leading to Viscount's Keep, when Aveline called out to them. “Hawke! It is good to see you.” The Guard Captain walked over. She looked much the same as when they had left Kirkwall. Her red orange hair pulled back from her face and her uniform gleaming in the sunlight.

“Aveline,” Hawke greeted. The two shook hands. “How is the life of a Captain treating you?”

“Much the same as when you left. Come, I want to show you something.”

Hawke half-turned towards the Keep. “We really have business to attend to with the Viscount.” The sooner they rightfully owned the Amell estate, the better.

“It will take but a minute, Hawke. Come on.” Aveline's voice allowed no argument. When Hawke nodded, she led them towards the Guard's training yard, to the right of the keep. Many guards were practicing various types of combat, while just as many seemed to stand idly by, talking. “I assumed you would want to see Katherine. She has progressed dramatically since your departure.”

“She is training here?” Varric asked curiously. “Is she a Guard?”

“No,” Aveline answered. “Several of our friends come here to practice, when they don't feel like making the trek all the way to Sundermount for appropriate practice room. Sometimes they even teach my men a thing or two, and vice versa.” Aveline walked further down the training yard and then stopped. “Look. Katherine and Isabela are practicing together. You can truly see the skill in both of them.”

Hawke followed Aveline's gaze and saw the two women locked together in battle. Katherine seemed to have learned the ways of the rogue well for she matched Isabela step for step. The two fought so well in fact it was almost like watching a choreographed dance. Neither drew blood, but they fought fiercely. They spoke to each other in an easy manner, though Hawke could not make out the words, since they were some distance away. It pleased Hawke that Katherine had been well-trained in his absence.

“Oh, Hawke, Varric. You are here. It is so very good to see you. You, too, Fenris.” Merrill's words cut into Hawke's thoughts, and he turned his head to look at the Dalish elf. Her huge greenish eyes were bright with happiness. “I had not heard you were back yet. I had begun to worry, _ma falon._ **(translation: my friend.)** It has been such a very long time since I had last seen you.” Merrill was addressing Hawke when she spoke, and her happiness at his presence did make him feel a little warm. It was nice being liked, even if they were only strictly friends.

“What about me, Daisy?” Varric broke in. “Do you have sweet words for Bianca and myself.”

Merrill broke her gaze with Hawke's and looked at Varric. “Of course, of course. I have missed you as well. With you gone, I have had to rely on Isabela for reading material and hers is quite different than yours. I understand far less of hers. Not that I understand yours, either. At least not entirely. But hers are so very much more descriptive. It is different from yours.”

Varric patted Merrill's arm and said in a laughing voice, “Oh, I am sure hers are _quite_ different.”

“Hawke,” Isabela's smooth voice rang out. Hawke turned his gaze from Merrill and Varric to look at Isabela. “I've missed you,” she crooned. Before Hawke had a chance to answer, Isabela had effectively wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself flush against him. Hawke had missed her, as well, and laughed in delight at her nearness. Isabela smiled broadly and then kissed him deeply, uncaring of their audience. When Hawke began to kiss her back, she jumped a little, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hawke stumbled slightly, gripped her butt in both hands, and stepped back a few steps to sit on a low rock wall. She now was in his lap with her legs on either side of him.

“You think that behavior is appropriate in my training yard?”

Hawke released Isabela's mouth to grin at Aveline, who looked none to pleased with the pair. “It has been three years. What did you expect? A simple greeting from a distance? That is not Isabela's style.”

“In my training yard? Yes!” Aveline responded sharply, her face slightly flushed in anger. “I would think you would show more respect, Hawke. I would expect this from the whore, but not you.”

“Then you have not spent enough time in Hawke's company,” Isabela retorted with a huge smile.

“Daisy, what's wrong?” Varric asked near them.

Hawke shifted slightly, causing himself to rub against Isabela's rather revealing armor, to look at Merrill. He tried to suppress a groan at the sensation, but the dark look Aveline sent him told him he was not quiet enough. Merrill's face looked pinched now and no longer happy. He thought he saw tears in her eyes. “Merrill, are you alright?” Hawke asked.

Merrill's green gaze met his for a second, before she abruptly met Varric's again. Hawke had not been mistaken, there were indeed tears gathered in her eyes. _“Abelas_ , Varric. **(translation: sorry)** I forgot I have a prior appointment. It is important that I go.”

Before anyone could say another word, Merrill hurried away from them. Hawke watched her a moment, puzzled by the sudden change in mood, before he turned his attention back to the warm woman in his lap. He nuzzled Isabela's ear briefly before leaving a trail of gentle kisses from her jaw down her neck. When he started to kiss further down the neckline of her tunic, Aveline called out. “You will not do that here! And in broad daylight!” Her voice was a mix of anger and shock.

“Oh, you underestimate me,” Isabela replied, arching her back to make her chest more readily available to Hawke, who was taking full advantage of the offering.

“Hawke,” Aveline replied in a warning voice. Hawke was quite content with what he was doing, but he did stop to look at Aveline. Isabela made a disappointed sound when his lips had left her skin. He was trying to think of what to say to Aveline. If he didn't need to see the Viscount, he probably would have just invited Isabela back to Gamlen's. If they made it all the way back to Gamlen's before giving in to their desires.

“Are you ready for another round, Bela? Or do you intend to stay on Hawke's lap until Aveline kicks you out?”

Hawke shifted again to look at Katherine. Now that she stood before him, he could better see the changes that had occurred since he had left. She was wearing dark armor with the various clasps shining bright. It was a medium make, better against damage than light armor, but not as cumbersome as heavy. Her dark hair was in a braided bun, much the way he remembered before he had left. She was slim and powerful now, seeming to have conformed to the physical readiness of a rogue. Her light blue eyes met his easily and she did not appear as demure as she once had.

“But it is _so_ comfortable,” Isabela protested, making absolutely no move to get out of Hawke's lap.

“Where is Merrill?” Katherine asked, looking at Aveline, instead of addressing Isabela's words.

“She said she had an appointment to make,” Aveline answered. “She must have been late when she remembered because she appeared quite upset.”

Katherine nodded slowly, then she looked directly at Isabela. “Get out of his lap, Isabela. As I am sure Aveline has already said, it is quite inappropriate. Such affection may be alright in the Hanged Man, but it is not to be done here. I will not be banned from training here for your actions. Being part of Hawke's group, you represent all of us, not just yourself.” Hawke was taken a bit aback at the harshness of her voice. It seemed completely out of character for the Katherine he remembered.

Isabela harrumphed, then she rolled her hips against Hawke meaningfully, before giving him a quick, fiery kiss on the mouth. Leaning in towards his ear, she whispered rather loudly, “later, at the Hanged Man or my house.” She slowly got up from his lap and talked to Katherine. “Very well. You know you can be such a sour puss sometimes, Katherine.”

“I'll consider that a compliment, Bela,” Katherine answered easily, with a smile. Her voice was much more light-hearted and friendly now. “So are you ready for another round?”

Isabela shook her head. “I think I'll sit this one out. I want to get reacquainted with the guys.”

“Okay,” Katherine replied. She then looked to Aveline. “Sebastian was practicing with Donnic earlier, Aveline. Would you mind very much sending him this way to practice with me if they are done?”

Aveline blushed at Katherine's words and Hawke was surprised because he had never seen the woman blush before. He mentally decided to ask Isabela about it later. Aveline seemed reluctant, but she agreed to find Sebastian. She walked away from them at a much slower pace than she normally walked.

“Oh, Katherine, since you've taken my fun away, will you do me a favor?” Isabela implored.

“What favor?”

“Get Sebastian out of his clothes,” Isabela replied, as if it was a perfectly normal request.

“He will not agree to that,” Katherine answered, evenly.

“At least out of his armor, then?” Isabela asked, with a pleading sound in her voice.

“Fine.”

“And with no shirt? Please?”

“I will see, Bela.” Katherine sounded tired when she answered, like they had this discussion several times before. “You know he will never go against his chastity vows, so why do you continue to fantasize about him?”

“Oh, I fantasize about everyone. You know that. And you should not save never. I just haven't made it happen yet.” Were the relationship between Isabela and Hawke serious, Hawke knew he would be quite annoyed at the idea of her going after another man. He knew they had more of a friends with benefits relationship. He doubted Isabela would ever settle down, and he was perfectly content with their relationship the way it was. It was understood that both were free to pursue whomever they wished, whenever they wished. No jealousy, no hard feelings.

The conversation came to an end when Sebastian and Aveline made their way to them. Sebastian greeted Hawke, Varric, and Fenris in his friendly way. After a short, polite conversation, Sebastian turned to Katherine. “You wish to practice. Blades or bows?”

“I had been training with Bela, but she is no longer wants to finish. A little swordplay would be practical for you. I know you do not use it nearly enough.”

Sebastian studied her face for a moment, before he answered. “The same could be said for you and archery,” he replied in a calm voice. He waited a moment, before continuing. “Very well. Let's start.”

As the two turned away from the group, Isabela cleared her throat. Katherine shot Isabela a look, but then spoke to Sebastian in a measured voice. “Since you are one for practicality, perhaps we should fight without armor.” Sebastian said nothing, but arched an eyebrow at her. She continued, “we are not always in full gear after all. One can never learn too much.” Without waiting for his reply, Katherine began to undo the clasps holding her arm guards in place.

Sebastian was silent for a few moments. “I suppose you are correct.” He began to undo his own gauntlets. All was quiet, except for the soldiers talking quietly among themselves. Soon enough, Katherine and Sebastian were stripped down to their loose tunics. Their greaves stayed in place, as if they had a previous understanding from having fought without armor before. When the pair started to walk away, Isabela once again cleared her throat, but louder than she had before.

Katherine sighed, but a small smile lingered on her face. “You know, Sebastian, it may be better if you took your shirt off? What if you were . . . coming out of the bath and had to fight?”

Sebastian turned to face her. After looking at her intently for a few moments, he said, “I hardly think that is necessary.” Then he fixed his gaze on Isabela. _“Mae h'n rhoi chi hyd at hyn, nid oedd hi?”_ **(translation: She put you up to this, didn't she?)**

“It could be a practical exercise, Sebastian, if you applied it as such,” Katherine replied. Then she continued in Sebastian's given language, one that Hawke could not understand. _“Ni fyddai'n eich lladd.”_ **(translation: It wouldn't kill you.)**

Sebastian very nearly scowled at Katherine. _“Y gallai, chwaer.”_ **(translation: It might, sister.)** Then he smiled a little and added in his normal easygoing way, “very well. I suppose I can see your argument.” He began to remove his shirt and Isabella watched, entranced.

“You know,” Isabela called out, “maybe you should remove your shirt as well, Katherine. Only to keep things fair, of course.” Katherine glared at her, and Isabela added, “don't worry so, dearest. Your breast band will not only keep them in place, it will protect your modesty as well. I promise.”

“You're pushing it, Bela,” Katherine replied. She then turned to walk a bit away with Sebastian, talking to him soft enough that Hawke could not understand their words.

Realizing that Isabela would continue to watch Sebastian with interest, Hawke decided he no longer needed to stay. Hawke stood up. “I think I had better go talk to the Viscount before he no longer accepts visitors for the day. It was good to see you, Aveline.”

“Wait, Hawke,” Varric called out. “I am glad all is well with you, Aveline,” he said, before stepping up to stand beside Hawke. “I think my skills may come in handy when talking to the Viscount.”

As they turned to leave, Fenris spoke up. “I will accompany you.” Hawke nodded and the three made their way from the training yard. Fenris had been quiet throughout the entire exchange, but Hawke was sure he was listening and observing everything. By the end of the day, Hawke fully expected to have the deed to the Amell Estate in hand. It would do his mother and sister good to be out of Gamlen's house.


	8. Hanging Out in The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric has a return party in his suite and invites all his friends.

Anders and Hawke had been talking for the better part of two hours in Hawke's study. The three years in the Deep Roads had brought them closer together. Three years was a long time to rely on someone without developing a good sense of camaraderie. Although, Anders did not feel any sort of camaraderie with Fenris, mainly just mutual distrust and ill will. Either one could burst into flames, and the other would probably be pleased enough to dance at the funeral. But Hawke, Anders liked and respected. Because of that respect, Anders now did his best to bite his tongue when Fenris said something anti-mage and in turn he tried to keep his anti-templar mindset to himself when in the elf's presence.

It had taken a few months in the Deep Roads before Anders had felt comfortable around Hawke. Before they had left, Anders had tried to kiss him and he had been a bit embarrassed by the rejection that Hawke had given. Hawke was a fine man, in looks and in spirit, and it would be easy for anyone to develop an attraction to him. Anders had accepted they were friends rather easily, realizing that his attraction was a passing fancy, and not the deep rooted love that you read about in fairy tales. Still, there was an awkwardness between them when they first went to the Deep Roads. Fenris never mentioned it, and Varric did not ask outright what was wrong; however, Anders could pretty much see the cogs turning in Varric's head. He knew the dwarf was drawing his own conclusions, whether they were fact or not. After several weeks, but before Bartrand's betrayal, Hawke had taken Anders aside and they had had a frank discussion. While the conversation was a bit unpleasant, a better friendship was born. As Anders was no longer trying to avoid Hawke's company, they began to know each other better. As it now stood, Hawke was one of the few people Anders could really trust and count on.

As Anders sat in easy conversation with Hawke, he could not help but feel a little disappointed that Bethany had not been here when he arrived. Hawke had said something about Isabela carrying her away to go find Merrill. As Anders' infatuation with Hawke had rapidly dispersed, he began to think more about the younger Hawke. Bethany was a skilled mage and a good, honorable person. Being around her, put him at ease and lifted his spirits. While in the Deep Roads, he had thought back to their friendship time and time again. Though he and Hawke shared many of their thoughts, Anders had carefully guarded any thoughts he had on Hawke's sister. He did not believe Hawke would approve. After all Anders was several years older than her, and Hawke still thought of her as his baby sister. So, Anders had not shared and did not ask overly much about her. He still had yet to see her since their return. Since she was absent today, maybe he would call on Hawke again tomorrow and, if the beings that be saw fit, he would be able to see her then.

A knock at the door stopped Hawke's words, not that Anders had been really paying attention anyway. At Hawke's question, the door opened to reveal Bodahn. “Messere Katherine is here to see you.”

“Show her in.”

A minute later, Katherine came into the study. “Hawke, Anders,” she said by way of greeting, nodding to each in turn.

“It is good to see you,” Anders answered. He looked Katherine over, thinking she fit in much better with Kirkwall citizens now, than she had when last he saw her, nearly three years ago. She now appeared ever inch a rogue.

“Hello, Katherine. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hawke asked, shifting in his seat to look at her.

“Varric sent me. It would seem he is having an impromptu party for your safe return. He wanted me to collect Anders, Fenris, and you. Naturally, here was the first stop. Isabela and Varric were going to get the others. Seeing how Anders is already here, it saves me time.”

Hawke looked at Anders for a minute, before directing his gaze to Katherine again. “Sounds like a plan. I don't think Anders was really listening to me anyways.” Hawke pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up. As he buckled his great sword into place, he asked, “so we go to get Fenris now?”

Anders forced his face to remain neutral and he did not say anything. He wanted to say they should just forget about Fenris and head to the Hanged Man now. It would be much more delightful that way. Spending the evening with Fenris among them, even if he did remain silent most of the time, was not something Anders saw as fun.

“Actually, why don't you go get Fenris? If you don't mind, Hawke.” Katherine then smiled at Anders. “I hadn't realy gotten the chance to chat with Anders yet.” Then she looked back at Hawke and added, “besides, Fenris may be more apt to come along if you don't show up on his doorstep with Anders.”

Hawke looked at her a moment, before he nodded. “Fair enough. Tell Varric that Fenris and I shall be there shortly.”

As the three of them moved to leave the estate, Hawke exchanged good byes with his mother. When Hawke veered off towards Fenris', Katherine matched her steps with Anders' pace. Anders wasn't quite sure what to say, he barely knew the woman. “So,” he began, “how has life been . . . up here . . . for you . . . since we've been gone?” The sentence was drawn out and it was evident he was hesitent.

She laughed. “Oh, it's been _interesting_ , to say the least.” Then her voice turned more serious. “Talking about the past is not why I wanted to talk to you alone, Anders.”

“Of course,” Anders replied. It made sense that she would have a motive more than simply getting him out of Fenris' potential company. People generally always seemed to want something from mages or they wanted to lock them up and throw away the key. Why should this woman be any different. Keeping his voice amiable, he asked, “how may I be of assistance?”

“Being a mage and from your time with the wardens, I take it you know a great deal about demons?”

He nodded. “I don't know about 'great deal', but I know quite a bit. What is it you want to know?” Given the seriousness of her tone and expression, he doubted she asked from pure interest.

Without missing a beat, she simply asked, “And how would I know if one were trying to possess me?”

Anders stopped short, turning to stare at her in surprise. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

Katherine searched his face before answering. “I've been having dreams. Terrifying dreams.”

Anders tried to keep his face even, and he prompted, “go on. What happens in these dreams?”

“Let's continue walking, before people start to stare or listen in.” When they began to walk again, she began to talk more. “I'm not sure. I hear people shouting at me. It is often the same man. I can't see his face, but he sounds the same. Sometimes there are other people yelling at me.”

Anders tried to digest this information, not wanting to jump to conclusions. “And what do they say?”

Katherine's shifted downwards, as she reflected on the dreams. “That just it. I don't understand what they are saying. It is in a language foreign to me.” Then she looked up to meet his eyes. “But I feel terrified.”

“What do you see?”

“In my dreams?” she asked. At his nod, she continues. “I don't see much. It is usually incredibly dark. Sometimes I see angry eyes, but that is all.”

Anders thought a few moments before answering. Justice actually proved helpful inside his head. “I do not think it is a demon. It doesn't sound like one.” Katherine audibly breathed a sigh of relief. “It suggests that someone close to you is experiencing what is happening in your dreams.”

“'Someone close to me?'” she repeats. When he nodded, she gave him an odd look. “What do you mean? The only people I am close to, the only people I really know, are Hawke and the others.”

Anders closes his eyes, listening to Justice's incessant chatter. At least, the spirit was proving helpful for a change. “Someone close to you,” he repeats. “Like a sibling or a lover.”

Katherine looked at him, skeptically. “My good friends are all accounted for. Sebastian is the person I am closest to, and I just saw him not even an hour ago.”

Anders nodded, not listening to Justice insisting that she must be lying. “No lover, then?”

“That's a bit personal, don't you think?” Though she sounded offended, her smile showed otherwise. “No. There is no lover to speak of.”

“How often are these happening? And when did it start it?”

“It started a few months ago,” Katherine answered. “I only had one every couple of weeks, but it seems to be getting more frequent lately.”

Anders answered confidently, “I am pretty certain you are seeing through the eyes of someone else. Perhaps, in time, you will figure out who.” She looked at him as if to say there is no possibility of a who, but he continued. “Here. Take this.” He thrust a small packet filled with powder into her hands. She took the packet from him without question. “Mix it with some kind of drink and make sure you eat when you take it, so it won't upset your stomach. I will give you more once I return to my clinic. If you feel restless before sleep, take one and it will stop the dreams from coming.”

Katherine nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Anders.” She hesitated a moment. “I trust you will keep this conversation between the two of us. I would not have the others concerned.”

Anders inclined his head. “Of course. I will tell no one.”

“It's a nice thing. Doctor-patient privilege.” Anders wasn't exactly sure of what she referred to, but she seemed content enough with his promise.

Their conversation ended about the same time that they reached the Hanged Man. They walked towards Varric's suite, both saying hello to Corff and Norah on the way. It appeared their conversation made their walk take longer than it should have because Hawke was already seated between Isabela and Aveline. Merrill sat to Aveline's right, with Varric beside her, at the head of the table. Bethany sat on the other side of Varric. Sebastian sat at the other end of the table, between Isabela and Fenris. The only two empty seats were between Bethany and Fenris. Anders wanted to dive into the seat beside Bethany, but stood where he was, not wanting to draw attention. Of course, it wouldn't be so odd diving into that seat, surely people knew he would prefer any seat, so long as it was no next to that damn elf.

Katherine seemed to sense his dilemma. “Sit by Bethany, Anders. I know her so well, it would be nice to be able to chat with Fenris,” she explained easily. Anders refrained from a nasty comment.

“I call him Broody for a reason, Katherine,” Varric called out as the two took their seats.

“Sometimes the greatest things are said with the least words,” she replied, causing Varric to laugh and agree.

And so, they played several rounds of Wicked Grace. Varric kept the drinks flowing. Anders pretty much forgot about Fenris' presence altogether, while he concentrated on maintaining conversation with Bethany. He was actually enjoying himself quite a bit. While what he said was by all means proper conversation, he would give her looks or change his tone to suggest otherwise. Bethany blushed quite beautifully at the quiet compliments he would work into their conversation. Both of them continually lost round after round of Wicked Grace, and he hoped she did so because she was a bit flustered by him.

At some point, Isabela and Merrill seemed to have disappeared. Varric went to go find them and said they were dancing in the main room, before he went back out to watch. A few minutes later, Aveline, Hawke, and Sebastian decided to go ensure that the crowd there did not get too out of control. With Hawke gone, Anders flirted a little more openly with Bethany, who flushed more.

The sound of Katherine loudly clearing her throat forced Anders to look at her. Fenris, who was seated beside her, was just staring off into space, seemingly not paying attention to them. “It seems a bit hot in here for me, Anders.” Anders wasn't sure what to say, so he did not reply. She smiled at him, before looking towards Fenris. “Fenris, would you accompany me outside for a minute? I think I may be ill from the wine in combination with the heat of the room.”

Fenris stood, without looking towards Anders and Bethany. “Yes. That would be preferable to staying here.” Of course, watching a woman retch would be more preferable than the company of Anders to the elf, even if it was quite apparent Katherine was only making an excuse to leave the room.

Katherine gave the two of them a knowing look and Anders wondered if anyone was unaware of their flirtation. “Hawke will probably not be needed in the main room for an extended period of time. So, enjoy yourselves.” Fenris walked behind her, as they left.

Anders looked at Bethany, who appeared even more red in the face. He slid on the bench a little, so that their sides lightly touched. “It appears we are alone.” He tried to make his tone seductive.

That caused her to laugh a little. “What are you doing?”

“I would think that had been obvious all night,” he answered in mock hurt. If he had flirted any more openly, Hawke probably would have caught on and promptly punched him.

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and gave him a curious sort of look. “And here I thought you were interested in my brother.”

Anders sputtered a bit on the wine he had just sipped at her words. She wasn't angry, in fact her tone sounded almost teasing. “I'm-I'm sorry?” he asked, uncertain he had heard her correctly.

“Oh, he did not tell me directly about the kiss. I heard him and Isabela discussing it before you left for the Deep Roads.”

“Then you would have also heard he was not interested.”

“He did say that,” she agreed. She was quiet a moment, looking down in her lap, before she tilted her head up again to meet his eyes. “So you are not interested in him . . . like that . . . any longer?”

“No. We are only friends,” he assured her. Anders had thought the flirtation between Bethany and himself had been mutual, but now he wasn't so sure.

“You've never kissed me,” she said softly, once again not quite meeting his gaze. A blush was upon her cheeks again.

Anders was a little unsure of what to do. Seeing how no one else was in the room, he decided to remedy that situation now. He cupped her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He kept it chaste and let their lips only meet a few seconds before pulling back, although his hand lingered on her face. She gave him a little smile, then surprised him by placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in towards her for another kiss. It wasn't deep French kissing, but it wasn't chaste and close-mouthed either. While they kissed, Bethany leaned into him some, and he wrapped his arms around her.

The sound of a loud cough drew them apart. Fenris and Katherine were back. Katherine was smiling, while Fenris was doing that glowering thing he seemed to favor. Fenris returned to his seat without a word, and Katherine just looked at them. “Hawke is on his way back in here with Varric. You might want to put a more respectable distance between yourself and his sister.” Anders did not respond, but he scooted a little away from Bethany.

As Katherine took her seat, Hawke and Varric came in, talking about their search for Bartrand. As the two talked, Anders was only half listening. Suddenly he felt Bethany slide her hand into his and give his a gentle squeeze. He was pleasantly surprised by it and made a mental note to try to walk Hawke home, in the attempt for some time alone with Bethany once they got there. The conversation came to an end and no one said anything.

“So, Hawke,” Katherine began, waiting until he looked at her to continue. “I've been meaning to ask you something. How serious do you see this thing between you and Isabela?”

Hawke just looked at her for a minute, looking somewhat surprised by the question. Varric, however, gripped his pen and poised his hand above the paper he always kept on the table in his room, ready to take notes at a moment's notice. “Yes, Hawke,” Varric called out, “do tell us more about your relationship with our lovely pirate. The more detailed the better. Leave nothing out or I'll fill in the blanks myself.”

Hawke laughed at Varric, but turned teasing eyes to Katherine. “And why do you want to know, my dear? Interested, are you?”

“No,” she replied back without any hesitation. “I was just curious is all. I've already talked about it with Isabela.”

“And did she discuss the physical aspects of our relationship?”

“Oh, Isabela shared plenty of you sexual appetites,” Katherine said.

“Only good things I hope?” Hawke phrased it like a question, but it was obvious he expected only good things.

“Yes. She said very good things about you.” Katherine then looked at Anders, seeming to have dropped the relationship question. “And she had some amazing things to say about you. She said warden stamina could keep her up all night. And something about electricity. Sounded delightful the way she said it. Of course, it made poor Merrill blush like crazy once she understood what we were talking about.”

Anders didn't know why Katherine would deem it appropriate to talk about his past casual relationships when she was obviously aware he had something starting with Bethany. He glanced at Bethany and her face was quite red. When she saw him look at, she quickly looked away, though she did not release his hand, still entwined with hers beneath the table.

“And did you blush?” Varric asked. He was scribbling furiously at his end of the table. From what Anders could see, the dwarf was even drawing detailed images.

“Well, at first, yes. But one does become familiar with Isabela and her somewhat vulgar ways quickly. Now I am use to her stories, particularly since she lives with me.” Katherine considers Varric for a moment. “She didn't have much to say about you sex wise. She said you must turn her down because of Bianca. Although, she does go on about your 'gorgeous' chest hair quite often.”

Varric chuckled and gave a little nod, stroking Bianca's stock lovingly. “What about him?” he then asked, pointing to Fenris. Fenris seemed to glower some more, but he said nothing as he watched Katherine's face.

Katherine laughed lightly. “She said she hasn't had the honor of sleeping with him . . . yet. Though, that does seem to be one of the tasks she is intent on undertaking. If I didn't know better I would think Isabela was trying to sleep with all of us.” She smiled, and added, “somehow I don't think Aveline or Sebastian will go for that.” Then Katherine turned to look at Fenris. “Oh, but she has every intention with you. She already has a ton of friend fiction written about the two of you. Heck, she has quite a few of you and other members of our group.”

“What is the purpose of that?” Fenris asked darkly.

“I imagine she is hopeful. She is quite detailed in your sexual prowess. She is also very insistent on how your lyrium marks should look underneath your clothing.”

“And you read that filth?” He looked a little disgusted as he asked the question.

Katherine laughed lightly, not taking offense. “Not intentionally, no, but Isabela leaves it around the house and sometimes I get bored.”

Before Fenris could answer, Isabela broke into the conversation. She must have been standing in the doorway a while, listening to their conversation. “Since you all came back, I'll have to write a story about your experiences in the Deep Roads.”

“Will they be wearing clothes?” Katherine asked in good humor.

“Probably not,” Isabela answered. She looked at Anders, then Fenris. “I may have to put the two of you together, lonely, in a tent, all alone.” Anders was sure his glare at least measured up to the one Fenris was surely giving her. “Well, if you like I could have Hawke, or even Varric, come in and mediate the occasion. Or give detailed directions, whatever you two would feel more comfortable with.” She took her seat next to Hawke, laughing. Fenris said something in the language Anders could not understand, but it was probably a string of curse words.

“Where are the others?” Varric asked.

“Aveline, Sebastian, and Merrill are getting more drinks for us to enjoy,” Hawke answered.

Varric nodded. Before anyone could say more, Varric's door opened and a man came in, trailed by four more individuals, who seemed to follow his lead. He wore simple, but sturdy armor and had a look of arrogance about him.

“I thought Merrill would be here.” He coughed, then continued. “I had heard she was here dancing and playing cards.”

Varric just looked at him speculatively. Anders did not recognize him or his minions. “Well, as you can see, she is not,” Isabela said coldly. Anders wondered how the man could have missed Merrill in the bar room.

“I'll wait,” the man replied, not deterred by Isabela's tone.

Varric seemed to have caught on to the daggers both Katherine and Isabela glared at this man. “I did not invite you. And this is my suite.” His voice was not as cold as Isabela's had been, but he spoke with authority.

The man just stared at Varric, but made no move to go. “She's not interested, Briciu,” Katherine replied in much the same tone that Varric had used.

The man, Briciu, narrowed his eyes a little when he looked at Katherine, but his voice remained even. “How about we let her decide that?”

Isabela stood up then. “How about you and your men leave the Hanged Man now? Or my companions and I will slice you to ribbons.” Her voice was deadly quiet.

Briciu regarded Isabela in silence for a moment, before glancing around at the occupants of the room, seemingly sizing them up. “Fine,” he ground out. “I will leave for now, but I will not be deterred.” He stormed out of the room with his men.

“And who was that delightful fellow?” Varric asked, as Isabela sat back down.

“Someone who thinks he is something important within the Coterie,” Isabela replied with disdain.

“And he likes Merrill, does he?” Hawke asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Oh, he thinks he loves Merrill,” Isabela answered.

“And does Merrill like him?” Hawke asked.

Isabela gave a short laugh. “She likes him about as much as she likes any other Coterie member. The innuendos, and very bad ones I might add, that Briciu says go straight over Kitten's head. She was nice to him in public a time or two and now he thinks she wants to be with him.”

“B-R-I-C-I-U,” Varric mumbled to himself. He wrote the name out next to his artist's rendition of the man who had just been in the room. Anders couldn't read what Varric wrote from where he sat, but there was also several notes scribbled quickly around the man's image. “Dark hair, smells like onions, should bathe more often.” Varric was quietly talking to himself as he wrote more.

Isabela then looked at Katherine. “One of us should take her to the house for the night.”

“I think that is a good idea,” Katherine agreed. She stood up from the bench. “You can stay here, Isabela. I've had less to drink than you, anyways.”

“If you are sure,” Isabela replied.

“I can take care of myself, Bela. No need to take you away from all the fun and games, too.”

“Very well. Best not tell Merrill the real reason you're leaving, least she want to go say hi, and that damnable fiend think it an invitation.”

Before more was said, the object of their conversation returned, with Sebastian and Aveline in her wake. Merrill chatted happily with Aveline, something about flowers at the Keep. Aveline was answering patiently and politely, though she looked like she couldn't care less.

“Hey, Merry. It's getting late, and I'm awfully tired.” Katherine yawned here to prove her point. “Care to accompany me back to my place?”

“You wish to leave now? But Isabela usually keeps us out for several more hours. It is a celebration of Hawke's return and I am having such a good time,” Merrill protested. “Besides, Hawke and I hadn't really even talked.”

Katherine sighed, but Isabela was the one who spoke. “Go ahead, Kitten. I'll tell you all about it later, if anything interesting happens. Promise.”

“Well, I suppose. If you are sure?” Merrill asked for reassurance. Isabela nodded, so Merrill turned her attention to Katherine. “Shall we be off then? It appears as though the moon is not as bright as I'd like for such nightly travels. I hope we don't get lost on the way to your house. So many twists and turns, and dark alley ways leading no where. I rather hate it when I get lost.”

“Good night, Daisy,” Varric called out.

Good byes were bid all around and the duo left Varric's suite. Merrill appeared at ease and was chattering on and on about something to Katherine. Katherine, however, appeared much more on edge and watchful as they left. Once the card games started again, Anders refocused his attention on Bethany. Whenever he would have to quit holding her hand to play a card, Bethany would casually place her hand on the bench, touching his leg. After a while, she began to even rest her hand on his lower leg. The gentle touches made Anders' blood warm and thrilled him, despite the fact he was quite experienced in his past.

All was going well, until a street urchin burst in. He was breathing hard and it took him a moment to catch his breath enough to talk. “Spit it out, boy,” Varric demanded. “What is it?”

The little lad finally managed to speak. “It is Messere Katherine. She and her lady friend are injured.” Everyone immediately stood up, while Hawke tried to get more information out of the boy. “There was a huge fight near the docks. She was rightly ambushed, she was. The Messere won, but they looked much worse for wear. I came as quick as I could.”

“Good job, boy,” Hawke said, tossing the lad a coin. Then the three of them made their way as quick as they could to the docks, towards Isabela's home. Anders gripped his staff tightly, making sure Bethany was safe and at his side.

They came upon the carnage in the main street and no living soul was there to watch them. They looked over the dead quickly, ensuring it was not their friends who had fallen. Anders cringed a bit when he looked into Briciu's unseeing eyes. The man had obviously met his end via blade, judging from the severe gash in his throat. He must have had more than four men because Anders counted at least ten dead from where he stood.

Satisified that Katherine and Merrill were not among the dead, Isabela continued to lead the way to her house. She quickly unlocked the door and they all bounded in. Katherine was frantically trying to force health potions into the elf's mouth. Merrill was laid out on what appeared to be the dining table, unconscious. Both were covered in blood. Seeing an injured teammate, Anders automatically moved the others aside and began to work his healing magic on Merrill.

Hawke approached, looking over their friend with care. It had been a while since they had had such close scrape and that was probably why the man's face was white with concern. “Is she going to be okay?”

“I think so,” Anders replied, feeling the skin knit together as he cast the healing spells on her. Little by little, he could feel her getting stronger and her pulse stayed constant and strong.

Hawke then turned to Katherine. “What happened?” he demanded. The warrior sounded angry, but Anders was sure he was just frustrated and worried at the situation, and did not hold Katherine fully accountable. He figured Hawke would have said the same to Merrill if she were the one not almost dead.

“We were ambushed,” Katherine answered, calmly.

“Yes, and it would appear she almost died. You should have taken another companion or two with you,” he snapped. “And you shouldn't have baited a Coterie member and then taken him on alone.”

Sebastian moved to stand next to Katherine, facing Hawke. “Your anger will not help Merrill. Anders has said that she should recover.”

Hawke was silent a moment, then glanced at Merrill, who was still being healed by Anders' magic. “I am sorry,” he said quietly.

“There is no need to apologize,” Katherine replied.

Hawke did not respond to Katherine's words, but he approached the table. Despite blood being on her face, he put his hand on Merrill's face and brushed the hair from her forehead. Anders soon finished the healing spells, and was pleased to know that Merrill was now simply deeply resting, and no longer in danger for her life. When he took a step back, Hawke asked, “she'll be okay?”

“She will recover,” Anders confirmed, before looking at Katherine. “She should probably stay here the next few days. She'll be tired and sore for a week or so.”

“Of course,” Katherine replied.

“I can move her to the spare bedroom,” Sebastian offered, stepping up to the table.

“No,” Hawke stopped him. “I'll do it.” He gingerly scooped up Merrill and made to leave the room with no further words.

“Upstairs,” Isabela called after him, when he exited the room. “Second room on the right, Hawke.” Hawke didn't reply.

Soon after that, Katherine described what happened. As Anders listened, he looked at Bethany. He couldn't help but feel regret that they would not have the opportunity to talk in private tonight. At least, their little group of friends were all alive and well. He silently resolved to talk to Bethany soon.


	9. Hawke Comes to Check on Merrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke comes to check on Merrill, following Briciu's attack.

Katherine moved to the door quickly, to open it before the knocking woke her neighbors. Hawke, looking a bit haggard, stood in the doorway. “Well, you're up early,” she remarked, looking at the still darkened sky behind him.

Hawke stood there a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Katherine moved aside, letting him into her home. “I wanted to see if Merrill was fairing better.” Katherine cocked her head to the side, looking at him. He cleared his throat. “I am not . . . use to taking care of others now. Especially, since it was just Anders, Fenris, and Varric in the Deep Roads. They can fend for themselves well. Merrill seems more . . . delicate. I was concerned she may be more injured than Anders realized.”

Katherine smiled a little. “She is fine. Sleeping. She woke up maybe two hours ago. I fed her some soup and she went back to sleeping peacefully.”

Hawke nodded slightly. “That is good.” Katherine waited a moment, then gave him an expectant look when he neither spoke or moved. Seeming to remember himself, Hawke continued, “well, in that case, I suppose I will return home. I shall check back in on her later today.” As an afterthought, he added, “silly me, thinking she may be awake now anyways.”

“I will tell her you called when she wakes,” Katherine answered, as he started towards the door. “I'm sure she will be happy you thought about her well-being.”

Hawke stopped, and glanced at her. He seemed indecisive, but answered smoothly. “Of course, I stopped by. I would check on any of my companions. And Merrill, she is special.” He stopped short there, seeming surprised at what he had just said.

“Special how?” Katherine asked. She couldn't help but pray that Merrill had awakened and was listening in.

“Special,” he answered slowly, “like . . . as in, special like . . . Bethany . . . is special.”

Hawke sounded the least sure of himself that Katherine had ever heard. She tried hard not to break out in a grin. Trying to sound off-hand, she asked, “not special like Isabela?”

“Isabela?” Hawke repeated. “No. Isabela is . . . well, Isabela. We are close in a way that I am not with my other companions.”

“You mean your sexual relationship?” Katherine asked, dryly.

Looking put on the spot, Hawke answered, “yes, that.” He took a step closer to the door, seemingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“And you don't see Merrill in the romantic relationship department? Or the sexual one?”

Hawke stared at her skeptically a bit before answering. “I don't know why we are even talking about this. I came to ask about Merrill's health, not answer questions about my love life.” His demeanor reverted more to its old self, as he said, “if you keep up with the questions, Katherine, I may think you are interested in me, despite your claim otherwise last night.” The teasing, self-assured tone was nearly back.

“I was honest last night. No one has really peaked my interest in Kirkwall yet. Not that you aren't an attractive, good man.” He smiled at her words. But the smile quickly faded, when she persisted in asking, “so do you see Merrill as a romantic possibility?”

“I have not thought of Merrill in a romantic light, Katherine,” he answered curtly, sounding a bit annoyed. Moving to open the door, he added, “I will be by to check on Merrill later today. I am sorry for being sharp with you last night.” The he closed the door behind him as he left.

Katherine locked the door and leaned against it. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed the issue. Now she took her previous wish back, and prayed that Merrill did not awaken to hear his words. Smoothing the wrinkles of the fabric of her robe with her hands, she then began to walk towards the stairway. She stopped at the door to the bedroom Merrill was staying in. The door was already open, so she decided to peek in on her friend, before heading back to bed for a few hours.

She startled slightly, when she saw Merrill awake and propped up against the pillows in a semi-sitting position. Katherine prayed Merrill hadn't heard the conversation below, but the paleness of her friend's face suggested otherwise. Placing a quick smile on her face, Katherine said, “fancy seeing you up. How about some more soup? It will make you feel better.” She tried to sound peppy and upbeat, in case she was unaware of Hawke's previous presence.

“Soup will not ease my heart,” Merrill answered a bit stiffly. Coming to set on the edge of the bed, Katherine could see the tears that had welled up in her friend's eyes. Unsure of what to say, Katherine looked down at her hands. “I could hear,” Merrill confirmed.

“I am sorry,” Katherine replied softly, her eyes again meeting Merrill's. “It was not my place to ask him such things.”

Merrill nodded slightly. “It is alright, Katherine. If it were up to me alone, I would never voice my feelings. You tested the waters for me, and for that you are a good friend. _Ma serranas_.” **(Translation: thank you)** Katherine smiled softly, but Merrill's next words immediately dismissed it. “Now I know. Now I know he is not interested in my love.”

Katherine felt like she had been dipped in cold water. “I don't think that is it, Merrill. I would not have asked him, if I did not think he had feelings for you.”

She watched as two tears traced their way down Merrill's face. Merrill closed her eyes, then moved to lay on her side, facing away from Katherine. Katherine lightly touched her friend's back and felt her stiffen slightly. Merrill then said, in a somewhat shaky voice, “if it's all the same, I would prefer to be alone. I am tired.”

Katherine drew her hand back. “I am sorry,” she murmured. Merrill did not respond. Katherine backed out of the room, and lightly closed the door. She leaned against it, feeling her inability to help her friend. Maybe in a few hours, she could come up with more soothing words to ease her friend's hurt. On those thoughts, she headed back to her own room.


	10. Working with Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith has a task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep the chapters shorter and more to the point.

Hawke was looking over the various swords and axes on display at Korval's blades. Anders and the merchant were currently engaged in a conversation, using code words understood by both. He was inquiring about staffs and other magic enhancing things. Varric's loud laughter could be heard across the yard, as he was bartering with Jean Luc. Hawke wasn't paying attention to anything except for the blades before him. Fenris stood watch, resting nonchalantly against the wall behind the stall. He would alert them if there appeared any trouble.

Unlike Varric and Anders, Fenris did not seem to enjoy shopping. He rarely looked unless he actually need a new greatsword. Hawke, meanwhile, loved window shopping, even if he had no need and absolutely no intention of buying anything. Just because he wouldn't buy it or couldn't afford it would not stop him from looking; although, since his return from the Deep Roads, there was little he couldn't afford.

Hawke would have thought three years in the Deep Roads would have helped to endear Anders and Fenris to one another, but they still seemed to despise one another. At least, out of respect for Hawke, they seemed okay with working together. Perhaps they would never see eye to eye.

Varric's loud shout of glee moved Hawke from his thoughts. The dwarf approached with a broad smile. “Look, Hawke. Isn't it fantastic?” He thrust a gold colored cloak pin near Hawke's face. To Hawke, it looked little more than ugly, gaudy, costume jewelry.

Hawke's face must have gave away his thoughts because Varric scoffed. “You just don't understand finery, Hawke. And this _this_ is more than finery. It is handcrafted by Jullien St. Clair. See.” Varric's stubby finger pointed to a place on the back of the pin. Hawke could only see normal wear and tear, but carefully kept his face neutral. “That is St. Clair's mark; I would stake my life on it. And poor Jean Luc. He hadn't a clue. I can easily sell it for ten times what I paid for it. Lady Fortune is my friend today.”

“That is good, Varric,” Hawke replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey, there's chantry boy,” Varric exclaimed, looking past Hawke, “and little Katherine. Fancy seeing them here. I didn't know he _ever_ left the chantry when not in our presence.” Sure enough, the two were walking slowly towards them, engaged in conversation together. “Well, this is good. I wanted to ask about how Merrill was doing.”

Hawke made no reply, as he watched their approach. It had been two days since he had talked to Katherine in her home. Two days since that awkward conversation. The girl seemed unusually interested in his romantic life. She seemed true to her word, that she didn't like him. She certainly did not respond to his flirting and asked frequently about Isabela. Maybe she liked Isabela; they were living together, after all, though Isabela said Katherine had denied her a intimate relationship when she had asked. Multiple times.

The conversation between Katherine and Sebastian dwindled when they came to stop by Hawke. They had been speaking in the language of Starkhaven, of which, Hawke understood none. Greetings and general pleasantries were exchanged. Anders was a bit stiff in his reply. He did not seem to trust Sebastian really, maybe more so than he did Fenris, but not by much. He did seem friendlier to Katherine. Fenris was his usual quiet, observant self.

“So, Katherine, how does your patient fair? She seemed much better yesterday. Walking around, wanting to go flower picking.” Hawke had no idea that Varric had went to see Merrill yesterday. He had not mentioned it.

“She agreed to forgo flower picking for a few days more. However, she insisted she return to her house this morning. Sebastian and I took her earlier.”

“That is good,” Varric replied. “We should have a little party for her at the Hanged Man.”

“She may be a bit tired for that,” Katherine said lightly, not explaining further.

Hawke was tempted to ask a more pointed question about how Merrill was doing, but he didn't dare do it in front of Varric. Katherine would probably ask him more romantic questions and Varric would never shut up about it. Maybe she thought something was going on between him and Merrill, maybe that was why she persisted with the questions. Merrill did seem an open book, but perhaps she didn't tell Katherine everything, so perhaps Katherine just wrongly assumed the two of them were together or something.

“Fenris,” Anders suddenly growled, “you were suppose to be keeping watch.” Fenris just shrugged slightly. Anders gaze swung back to the stairs, where a group of Templars were walking toward the market place. “You didn't think that many Templars was pertinent knowledge?”

“I saw them,” Fenris replied. “It is Kirkwall. You already knew there were Templars here.”

Anders just looked at him in disbelief, loudly scoffed, then backed up towards the side of the stall. Sure enough it was a group of about ten Templars. The Knight Captain Cullen was probably the youngest. The others were older and seasoned warriors. Cullen was engaged in conversation with Knight Commander Meredith. The tall woman was known for being as cold as ice, seemingly uncaring of others, especially mages. Hawke wasn't sure if her reputation was earned in truth or not because he had never even spoke to her.

Since they did not know one another, Hawke was surprised when the Knight Commander broke off from the group of Templars and made her way towards him, but it was not him she spoke to. “Wren, you have saved my messenger and yourself a trip. There is a matter I would have you take care of. Tonight, if possible.” She handed Katherine a folded piece of paper. Katherine took it, opened it, read, and then placed it in a small pouch at her waist.

“It will be done,” she replied.

“Good,” Meredith said.

When Meredith turned to leave, Katherine spoke. “You wish me to go alone?”

Meredith turned back to her. She looked a bit skeptical. “Yes, I wish for you to carry out my orders alone. I had thought you capable of such a task. Does going alone cause concern?”

Katherine waited a moment before answering. “No concern. It will be done. Come morning, either they will be dead, or I will be.” She spoke lightly, but there was sincerity in her tone. Sebastian did not speak, but he did not look pleased at her words.

“Very well,” Meredith replied. She then looked at Hawke. “Serah Hawke, it is good that you made it back unscathed from the Deep Roads.”

Unsure of what to say, Hawke responded by saying, “thank you.”

Meredith nodded. “May you move swiftly,” she told Katherine softly. She then stared a full beat at Anders, who remained silent, before turning to rejoin the Knight Captain.

No one talked until after the Templars had left the market area. Anders broke the silence with angry words. “What is this? Are you a Templar?”

Katherine did not reply at first. Sebastian took a step to stand beside her, an unspoken act of protection. “Do I wear Templar armor?” She waited a second. “I am not a Templar, Anders.”

“But you work for them? The Knight Commander giving out a hit list on mages, no doubt.” He did not wait for her to answer his accusations, instead her turned angry eyes on Hawke. “Is this the kind of company we are to keep, Hawke? A mage hater, a Templar lover, and a Chantry brother? You place me as well as your sister in danger.” Without waiting for his answer, Anders stormed off towards Lowtown. With his anger, Hawke was surprised Justice had not made an appearance.

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Varric commented.

“I'd better go after him,” Hawke said.

Katherine nodded. “I need to get ready anyway.”

Hawke looked at Fenris, then Varric. “Either of you care to join me?”

Fenris snorted softly. “Chasing after the abomination because of his irrational anger? I think not. I will leave that to you.” He nodded to Katherine and Sebastian. “Katherine, Sebastian.” Then he looked at Hawke. “If you have need of me, I will be in the mansion.” Then he walked away from them.

Varric was pocketing the ugly broach. “I will come, Hawke. Maybe I can smooth it over some. Or, at least, ensure he doesn't go all Justice-crazy in Lowtown.”

Farewells were given and they walked their separate ways.


	11. Meredith's Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine takes care of the task that Meredith gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never personally shot a bow, so I am going more so based off video games/shows. So the terminology may not be correct.
> 
> This is also the first time I have actually written a fight sequence. It is not overly descriptive, so we will stick with the teen warning for the time being. If someone feels the rating needs changed now, please let me know.

Even though she crouched mere feet from the men, they were not aware of her presence in the least. True; it was dark, and her dark armor blended well in the night, but they were careless. They were engaged in cards of sorts, and drinking, and talking. So far nothing of interest had come up in conversation.

Katherine did not move a muscle as two more men approached to join the party. They exchanged greetings. “Did you get it?” one of the men asked from his place at the table.

“Yep,” one of those joining answered. “The ship will be ready to set sail, as soon as we get the cargo loaded.”

A thin man sitting at the table spoke up. “We have to catch said cargo first, Raphael. I still think we should just get some of those Dalish, easier than trying to take the damn knife-ears from Kirkwall. That Aveline bitch seems to have put double the routine patrols out in the city than her predecessor.”

Raphael laughed. “You are more than welcome to. I will not. I don't fancy the idea of being shot up like a pin cushion. Those Dalish be damned good archers.”

Katherine felt a bit of relief that it seemed they had not captured any current elves to sell. That would make this easier. Once they were dead, she could be on her way, without having to bring a number of elves back to Kirkwall, and ensure their safety. Meredith would offer some assistance, as she had in the past to those who were to be sold as the slaves. But had they already captured those they intended to sell into slavery, it would have been a much longer night indeed.

One of the thin man's companions got up a bit clumsily from the table. He was short and stout and appeared much more drunk than his comrades. “Well, come on, fellows. The moon is still high.” He stumbled and nearly fell as he walked a little from the table. “We got us some hours to catch a few knife-ears. I could use something warm and soft to cuddle up with.”

As the others begin to shuffle around, Katherine knew it was time to take them out. True, it was five to one, but she had the element of surprise and at least three of them were fairly drunk. Moving to a kneeling position, she took up her bow first. Pulling back the arrow, she loosed it, aiming for the man furthest from her. It caught him squarely in the chest and he fell. She quickly notched another before the others really had time to react. This one caught her intended target in the eye and he was dead before he hit the floor.

Quickly dropping the bow, she grabbed her two blades and approached the clumsy man, who was the nearest one to her. He didn't even draw out his sword before she slashed his throat and thrust him to the floor. She didn't even spare him a look before she was moving on. Only the thin man and Raphael were left.

The thin man brandished a long, slender sword as she approached. The two tangled, but she moved faster. The thin man put up a good fight. While he was not quick, he held solid despite his wiry frame. Their blades met time and time again. Once Katherine was a bit slow and his blade lightly bit her forearm. The pain was significant, but the wound was thankfully small. Despite the blood running down her arm, she ended up getting the upper hand. Two knife wounds and he was laid out at her feet. His pale eyes staring sightlessly skyward.

“Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that,” Raphael said, the final man among his dead comrades. Katherine turned, ready to strike. But he stood a good ten feet from her, with a crossbow levelly aimed at her. “Uh uh, not so fast. Be a good little girl and drop them weapons.”

Katherine didn't move immediately at her swords. Unlike his comrades, he did not seem so drunk. She wasn't stupid. Even if she dropped her weapons, he would most likely kill her before the night was out. Granted she could probably get the upper hand when he moved to tie her up, but she didn't necessarily want to take that chance.

“Drop them now! Or I will shoot you until you do,” he said gruffly, taking a step towards her.

“Fine,” she said. She knelt down slightly to set her swords on the ground. As she moved to straighten, she grabbed the small throwing dagger from it's sheath at her thigh. The dark sheath blended so well with her black armor, that it was near invisible. As she straightened fully, she let the dagger fly. It hit Raphael in the arm, causing him to stumble and very nearly drop his crossbow.

Taking advantage of the situation, Katherine quickly grabbed her swords again and made it to Raphael in record time. She slashed at him twice and he fell to his knees. Moving around, she held his back to anchor him in place, while she slit his throat cleanly with her other hand. His life's blood seeping out of him, Katherine let him fall face forward to lay on the floor.

Since they all lay dead, Katherine sat about raiding their pockets, to find what she could. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for the families of these individuals, who would must likely miss them. At least the bodies would stay were they fell, so the families would not need to worry about what came of them. She felt no pity for the men themselves, though. If at one time they sold slaves to get out of poverty, that was no longer the case, given the heaviness of each of their coin bags and fine clothes. In the thin man's pocket, she found the letter. It was short and concise in beautiful, flowing script. A Magister from Minrathous was promising payment for quality slaves, elven preferred. Of course, by slaves, he meant capture any poor folk you can and ship them over, then they will be slaves till they die. It could have been Merrill or any of the other elves in the Alienage they went after. Of course had they picked Merrill or the Dalish, they would have had far more than they bargained for. Either way, Katherine felt no pity for the men themselves.

Katherine removed her bracer, hooking it on her belt, and wrapped a piece of cloth around the small cut a few times. Looking around one last time to ensure she forgot nothing, she turned to leave. It might be a while before the dead bodies were found. They had picked a secluded clearing, off a long abandoned farm. With one last glance, she made her way into the dark night. Soon she would be home; there she could clean off the blood and have a good night's rest before reporting in to Meredith.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Katherine was unwrapping her cut when there was a knock at the door. Isabela and her shared a look, since neither were expecting someone. She began to rinse the cut with warm water and soap, while Isabela went to answer.

“Oh, look, Katherine,” Isabela called over her shoulder. Katherine twisted slightly, to see the door. Her brown hair got on her face, and she flicked it off with a shake of her head. She had taken the dark hood off, and had her hair loose, since sleep was planned shortly after the clean up. From her viewpoint, Katherine could not see their guests. “Hey, handsome. And handsomer.”

In walked Hawke, with a subdued Anders. “Good, you are still awake,” Hawke said. He watched her for a second as she tended to her cut. “You know, they make potions for things like that.”

“I know.” Katherine nodded, but didn't stop bandaging her wound. It was small and hardly worth the use of a potion. It would heal fine in a few day's time.

“Your . . . job went well, I take it?” he asked.

“It was good. Quick and fast, as intended,” she replied.

Anders did not engage in the conversation. In fact, he just stood near the door, watching them. Hawke looked over at him expectantly, but when he said nothing, Hawke gestured to Katherine. “That hardly seems appropriate for the task. Fighting in such light armor doesn't seem wise, Katherine.”

Katherine hmm'd, looking down her body, though she knew exactly what she wore. Oftentimes, all she wore was light armor. It was quicker to move in and much less tiresome. It made more sense than clunking around Kirkwall in heavy, unbearable armor. She had on a simple, lightweight black armor. All it had was a hood, no accompanying helmet. A red bird was embroidered on the upper chest, directly above where her black tattoo lay. “I didn't go to fight,” she answered simply. “I went there to take them out. Had I expected much of a fight, I would have worn more suitable armor for the task.”

Hawke nodded. Then he looked at Anders, and prompted, “didn't you have something to say, Anders?”

Anders narrowed his eyes a little, but stepped forwards. “I am sorry for earlier. My anger was uncalled for. It is not my place to tell you what to do.” Though he said the words, he did not sound sincere in the least. Katherine surmised that Hawke had talked him into the apology.

“I wasn't assassinating mages, Anders,” she explained. Really, she hoped he would understand because the only thing that lent her a good night's sleep was the powder he gave her, and she did not have a ton left. “If you must know, they were basically slavers; men capturing others to sell as slaves to a Magister.”

Anders was quite a moment, deciding whether to believe her or not. “I would not think Meredith would trouble herself with such matters,” he said a bit tightly.

Katherine sighed, then answered softly, “Meredith is not all the bad. She is tough and a bit one sided on the mage issue, but many people side only with mages or only with Templars, you shouldn't fault her for that.” She didn't add that Anders himself was one of those who only saw the Mage side.

“She would still see all mages in chains in the tower,” he replied sharply.

Unsure of what to say, she was silent for a few moments. “I would count you as friend, Anders, even if we won't be best friends forever. I would think you know me well enough to know I would not assassinate mages on Meredith orders. Not that I would think she would ever order such. I may do tasks for her from time to time, but I still hold true to my morals.”

Anders was silent for several moments. “I am sorry for mistrusting you,” he said more sincerely. “If Tomwise is to be believed, you have helped the poor a great deal.”

Katherine smiled a little. Isabela shuffled over with a couple of cups and a decanter of wine. “It is much too serious in here,” she said. “Here, let's drink. Drinking makes everything better.”

Katherine went about cleaning her two still bloodied swords. Isabela sat down next to Anders and looped an arm around his shoulders, murmuring about something indecent. Katherine noticed that Hawke took a seat on the other side of Anders, instead of next to Isabela. She wouldn't directly ask him about it, but tucked the little bit of information away as something odd. Though she was tired, Katherine figured a drink with them wouldn't hurt. It would smooth over any anger Anders' still harbored. And, when they left, she could get a blissful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am toying with the idea of changing the title "A New Home". I am still thinking about that, so that may change in the future.


	12. An Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveline goes to an awkward dinner at Katherine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I will write out part 2 of The Long Road. If I do not, it is safe to assume that Donnic and Aveline get together then.
> 
> I also took some of the dialogue between Hawke and Merrill from the game and sprinkled it in here.
> 
> This is the second chapter I posted today, so be sure to read Chapter 11 if you want before this one.

Katherine was lucky that Aveline liked her. It had been a long, hard day at work and all Aveline could think about was taking off her heavy armor and relaxing, but Katherine had other plans. She made it quite clear she expected her for dinner. Blowing out her breath, Aveline continued to the docks. One quick dinner, maybe some funny banter, then she was going home and bed. Tomorrow would be another long day, no doubt, with how paranoid the Viscount was becoming. His son's death still weighed heavily on him. It was only a matter of time before the situation between Kirkwall and the Qunari came to a head.

Knocking on the door, Aveline waited. She scanned to her left and right to see if any ruffians were out and about. Katherine opened the door and greeted her warmly. Aveline hugged her back as well as she could with her heavy armor. Stepping inside, Aveline nearly tripped when she saw who was seated at the table. Donnic was at one side of the table, and Merrill at the other. Feeling her face flush, Aveline quietly growled, “I thought this would be dinner between you and me, Katherine.”

Katherine just smiled sweetly like she had no idea what Aveline was talking about. “When I was in Hightown, I saw Donnic. He had just got off shift. I thought the more the merrier, you know,” Katherine said in a cheery voice. “Sit down, sit down, Aveline.”

As Aveline moved towards Merrill's side of the table, Katherine called out. “Move over, Donnic, so she can sit down.” Aveline stopped short, trying not to look back at Katherine and glare. Donnic obediently shifted towards the edge of his bench a little. Now Aveline had no choice but to take a seat beside Donnic, least it look weird that she didn't.

“Captain,” he said politely with a nod of his head.

“Guardsman Donnic,” she replied. Unsure of what to add, she just spit out, “it's great to see you!” She quickly shut her eyes, already damning herself for saying something so stupid and sounding so excited.

Donnic laughed gruffly. “It's great to see you, too, Guard Captain,” he replied in a slightly mocking tone. “I did see you not half an hour ago, though, when you posted the patrol rosters.”

Aveline chuckled nervously in return. Thankfully, a knock sounded at the door. Aveline welcomed the reprieve before she said something else stupid. Katherine got up and nearly skipped to the door. Opening it, she smiled. “Hawke, glad you could make it.” Her voice went down an octave, as she said, “oh, Fenris. Hawke, you didn't mention you were bringing anyone.” Seeming to remember her manners, she continued on, “Good to see you, Fenris. Come in, come in.” She stepped back to let them through the door.

Before Hawke could get to the table, Katherine double timed it over and took a seat at the head. There were two benches on either side and one chair at the head, where Katherine had picked to sit. “Fenris,” she called out. “Sit by me. I've been meaning to ask you about your armor.”

Hawke chuckled as Fenris took his seat nearest Katherine. Hawke somewhat elegantly seated himself on the bench between Fenris and Merrill. It was a tight fit, but he fit far better than if he had tried to sit between Aveline and Donnic. “Finally got the sense to get better armor there, Katherine?”

Katherine narrowed her eyes at half for a moment, before her face lightened again. “It just interested me is all, Hawke,” she said simply. She looked at the armor they were talking about, but Fenris didn't seem to notice, as his face remained level and looking forward, to a spot near Aveline's head.

“Good thing, too,” Hawke said. “Danarius gifted him that armor. I hardly think you could get another copy unless you go to the Tevinter Empire.” Fenris grimaced at the mention of his previous owner's name, but he didn't speak.

Silence fell over the table, but Hawke broke it. “So are we going to eat here, Katherine? You did promise dinner. Or shall I just twiddle my thumbs?”

Katherine laughed and got up. She began to move from the kitchen and back, placing several plates of food before them. “You know it is a wonderful night already, even if it was just getting dark when Katherine got me from the Alienage,” Merrill said. “The moon always amazes me. It's beautiful, isn't it?”

“You are much prettier,” Hawke assured her, leaning in to her as he spoke.

Merrill blushed heavily. “Oh, you're too kind. Is it . . . is it warm in here?” Then she said lower to herself, “Stop babbling, Merrill.”

“I only say what I see, Merrill,” Hawke replied, looking at her. If possibly, Merrill blushed deeper and looked decidedly down at the plate of food Katherine placed before her.

Katherine retook her seat, and they all began to eat in their silence. Suddenly, Katherine let her fork clatter to her plate. “What day is it?” she asked urgently.

“It is Tuesday, Messere Katherine,” Donnic replied.

“Oh, dear me,” Katherine said dramatically as she stood up. “I had forgot that Tomwise had a mission needing done tonight. My apologies.” She scanned the small group, and ended with her gaze resting on Fenris. “Fenris, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind accompanying me? Two is always better than one.”

Fenris glanced at Hawke, who shrugged, before looking back at Katherine. “Of course,” he answered, sitting his fork down and standing up.

Katherine was up moving to the side table and strapped her swords into place. “I am sorry, guys. But, please, stay here and eat. Just lock up when you leave. Enjoy the dinner.” That said, she exited, with Fenris following her.

Aveline said nothing as Katherine left, but she narrowed her eyes a little. She knew Katherine was very punctual and very much doubted that she had 'forgotten' this assignment for Tomwise. More like Katherine was trying to play matchmaker. Come to think of it, Aveline remembered Aveline asking questions about Hawke and Merrill and she was always trying to push Aveline into pursuing her feelings for Donnic. It all felt like a set up. At least, Donnic seemed oblivious. Well, she hoped he was oblivious.

“Well, that was an interesting turn of events,” Hawke drawled, before taking a swig from his cup of ale.

“Maybe they are picking herbs for Tomwise. You know you can never have too many for potions,” Merrill reasoned, then her face brightened and she smiled. “Ooh, or they could be going flower picking. It is a beautiful night for flower picking. Although, Fenris doesn't seem much the flower picking type.” Merrill frowned slightly. “You would think she would have chosen me for flower picking. I love to do that. Maybe she's mad at me. You don't suppose she is mad at me, do you, Aveline?”

“No, Merrill, I don't suppose she is,” Aveline reassured her.

Hawke clasped a hand around Merrill's shoulders. “I'll take you flower picking if you want. First thing in the morning.”

Merrill smiled. “I would like that. Thank you, Hawke.”

Hawke smiled back. “I'm sensitive, handsome, and supportive. What else could you possibly want?”

“Nothing,” Merrill said softly. Then realizing what she had said, she added quickly, “not that I'm saying I want you.” Hawke just continued to look at her expectantly. She mumbled, “I'll just quit talking now.”

“Well,” Donnic began, looking from Merrill to Hawke, before resting his gaze on Aveline. “Is there something you wanted to tell me, Guard Captain?”

Aveline felt the blood drain from her face as her mind wandered a hundred miles a minute. Could he want her to confess her feelings now? Was he playing with her because he already knew, but didn't return her feelings? He didn't seem cruel. Surely, he wouldn't joke about her feelings. Swallowing loudly, Aveline answered, “nothing. Nothing. I didn't know Katherine had invited you.”

Donnic stared at her for what seemed like minutes, before he nodded. “Well, then I suppose I will be on my way. Tell Katherine thank you for the dinner when you see her. I will see you in the morning, Guard Captain.” He looked over at Merrill and Hawke. “Good evening, Serah Merrill and Serah Hawke.” Both returned his farewell, and then he strode to the door and left.

After the door closed, Aveline felt like she could finally breathe again. He still persisted in calling her Guard Captain, which was rational, since she hadn't had enough courage to say Aveline would be fine. Several of the guards called her Aveline, but he persisted with her title. Despite her plate being nearly full, she did not feel hungry. “If it's all the same, I think I will return home,” she told her companions. “Merrill, did you wish for me to escort you to your house first?”

Before Merrill could speak, Hawke said, “don't trouble yourself, Aveline. Merrill hasn't eaten much. I will ensure she gets home safely.”

Aveline nodded. “Okay, then. Goodnight, Hawke. Merrill.” Hawke nodded and Merrill echoed her goodbye. As Aveline left the two of them in the house, she couldn't help but feel angry that Katherine was pushing this Donnic thing. True, she probably would take years before telling him her feelings, but she still didn't appreciate being pushed into it, especially when the man didn't appear interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing the next chapter about where Fenris and Katherine go during that awkward dinner party. It will probably be tomorrow or the next day before it is up.


	13. On the Roofs of Lowtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Katherine talk, while waiting for the dinner party at her house to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a Fenris/Katherine chapter. I wanted to set the story up correctly (hence, why they hadn't had much interaction till now), so things didn't come out of left field. The next Fenris/Katherine chapter will be from his perspective (this one is more Katherine). I don't believe Fenris is too OOC here (at least, I hope not).
> 
> I was going to try to add some dialogue from the game, but I didn't see a good entrance for it.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Fenris followed Katherine silently for a bit as she walked away from her home, towards the Lowtown market place. Eventually, he called out, “so, what are we to do?”

Katherine chuckled and drew to halt. She smiled, staring at him. “There is no mission. I simply thought the four of them could use their quality time.” Then she spun back around, and continued at a slower pace.

“Ah,” Fenris replied, “it would seem you are playing matchmaker.”

Katherine considered a moment, then nodded. “It would seem so. A little happiness never hurt anyone.”

“I suppose romance could do Hawke good, even if it is with the Blood Mage,” Fenris reasoned. “I hope Hawke will keep his guard up, all the same.”

“Merrill has good intentions,” Katherine replied, “both her magical ones and her romantic ones.”

“Good intentions, when acted upon, may have bad consequences.”

Katherine laughed lightly; he sounded so dire and serious. “She knows the consequences, Fenris. She truly believes she is doing right with the Eluvian. One way or another she will discover the truth.”

“You are so _laissez-faire_ about this, Katherine. It is a serious matter and you and Hawke seem content to sit back and see where this thing goes with the Eluvian.”

“Hawke is the leader here, not I. I will follow his suit. In the event that this thing with the Eluvian ends badly, I imagine we will pick up the pieces, figuratively, not literally, and move on. Hawke is good at weathering the storm.”

“And you don't think this flirtation he has with her is going to cloud his judgment?” he asked.

She considered if for a moment, then answered, “no, not really. If he thought the Eluvian was a horrid idea from the get go, he wouldn't have indulged her in the beginning. I do not believe Hawke will allow Merrill's experiments to go too far.”

Then there was silence, as Katherine lead the way around the market place. She finally came to a rest, next to the Hanged Man. “Varric is probably still up. Isabela, too, if she's not passed out drunk. Fancy a game of cards?”

Fenris shook his head lightly. “No. I would rather keep the coins I have in my pocket.”

“Very well.” She thought for a moment. “Let's go roof running.”

“What pray tell is roof running?” He was trying to sound exasperated, but Katherine thought she saw a hint of a smile.

“What the name implies, Fenris. We run around on the roof of Lowtown, occasionally jumping from one to the next.” He looked less than impressed at her words. “Oh, it is much more fun than it sounds. Isabela and I do it all the time. Good exercise, beautiful vantage point, and occasionally you learn things about people you wouldn't if walking around. I've even talked Sebastian into it a few times.”

Fenris sighed, and shook his head slightly. “Fine. Let's go roof running. It's not like I had anything better to do.”

“You'll have fun. I promise.” She looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Roof running wasn't illegal, but she didn't think the folks of Lowtown would love seeing it either. “Give me a boost, then I will pull you up.”

He looked a little unsure of what she meant. She stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. He stepped back lightly, which she partly expected since he did not appear to like being touched. “Let me step on your hand.” He did as she bade and she put her left foot in his cupped hand and climbed on his shoulders. Grabbing onto the ledge of the Hanged Man, she pulled herself up. Getting up safely, she poked her head over the side to him. “Ready?” she called down.

“You are crazy, Katherine,” he replied, but when she lowered her hand, he took it. She helped him up, panting a little after he cleared the ledge.

“It's a good thing you don't weigh as much as Sebastian. I thought I would die the few times I helped him up.” Katherine stood up, looking around. She enjoyed the lights of the city. Fenris stood as well, looking around more cautiously.

“And now we 'roof run'?” he asked.

“And now we roof run,” she replied. “If you can keep up that is.” Without waiting for his reply, she took off. She didn't stop to see if he followed at first. She waited till she cleared the first jump, before turning to ensure he followed. For all his armor, he was pretty fast and only a few steps behind her. Deciding he was good for the go, she continued on. She went fast, but not fast enough to lose him. She also decided to forgo the longer jumps between buildings. It wouldn't do for him to fall and crack his head. As they ran, she began to feel the first drops of rain on her face. Finally when she was getting out of breath, she drew to a halt. The rain was falling a bit more rapidly now, but not drenching. “Fun, wasn't it?” she asked between breaths.

“I don't know if 'fun' would be the word I would use. Good exercise, yes.” He brushed at the front of his hair to remove it from his eyes. “Shall we head back?”

“I suppose if you want. We could go somewhere dry and wait a bit for the rain to stop.” She didn't know how long it would rain, but she wanted to give Hawke and Merrill ample time to talk before she returned. Besides, she liked Fenris, even if he was a bit more reserved then Isabela or Sebastian. “I wouldn't want to show up like a drenched rat on my own doorstep.”

“Where is this dry place you speak of?” he asked.

“Follow me,” she replied. Then she took off again, leading him across the buildings. She eventually stopped at a building that had an overhang to protect them from the rain. It was good few feet in area. She sat down and he moved to sit beside her, looking out over the city.

Neither spoke for a bit, so Katherine broke the silence. “You are a good roof runner, Fenris.” She said the words in a very serious voice.

After a beat of silence, he replied, “thanks.”

She laughed and his eyes narrowed slightly. “I am serious. For a warrior, you move quickly. I am sure you would have caught me if that were your intent. Quite graceful with all that armor.”

Rather than address her words, he warned seriously, “we are not playing tag next, if the rain stops.”

“Oh,” Katherine replied with mock disappoint. “Are you sure? I could be 'it', if you prefer. Or if you are 'it', I promise to let you catch me a time or two.”

“Let me?” Fenris asked. “I would catch you. There would be no letting involved.”

“Oh, now who is overconfident? If it stops raining soon, I may challenge you to that.”

Fenris regarded her with his dark green eyes for a moment, before softly saying, “you are not as I remember you, Katherine. Not like you were before we went to the Deep Roads.”

“That is a compliment, I hope.” She smiled a little. “No, I am not the same person. You were gone three years. Everyone changes in three years, I think. Try not talking much around Isabela, especially if you live with her. I bet she could get a anyone talking, if they spent enough time with her.”

“Then I am glad I do not live with her,” he replied.

“I like living with her. It adds a lot of excitement to my life; excitement I would otherwise not have. She kind of forced me out of my shell. Heck, she still does from time to time.”

Fenris did not respond back, and Katherine silently went back to the studying the stars. “So this is what you do?” he asked. “Run around the roofs like you haven't a care in the world, and then find a quiet spot to gaze out into the night.”

“I would say it is a trifle safer here than if I went outside of Kirkwall alone to look at them.” She paused for a moment. Her voice held a bit of whimsy as she said, “I like them. They are so much like they were at home. You know?”

This time there was a pregnant silence, before Fenris grudgingly acknowledged, “they look the same.”

Realizing that he was probably referring to the time he was a slave under Magister rule, Katherine inwardly winced. “I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me.” Unsure of what to say further, she remained silent.

“You miss your home? This Earth?” he asked, still looking at the night sky and not her.

“Of course,” she replied with no forethought. “I think anyone torn from their home would miss it.”

“I suppose if I could remember who I was before I was a slave, I may miss it,” Fenris said quietly.

Katherine looked over at him, though he remained staring forward, considering his words. “You know the saying, 'It is better to have love and lost, than never to have loved at all'?”

“No, I have not heard that.” He gave a small smile and added wryly, “you are not confessing your affection for me are you?”

She actually laughed outright at his statement. “No, I don't imagine that is how I would confess my 'affection' to someone. Besides, if that were the case, I imagine things would have got quite awkward just now.”

Fenris chuckled a little. “So the saying? What were you referring to?”

“I guess it's kind of stupid,” she replied, looking down at her knees for a moment. “Kind of a never-ending question, and it is not polite to try to say which is worse. I was just thinking about changing the words. It is better to have lost and remembered, then never to have remembered at all.”

“I imagine it is easier to not remember the things you ought to miss,” Fenris replied.

Katherine cocked her head to the side, studying him. “You believe that?” She couldn't believe it was better to not remember at all. “It must be hard to know you must have family out there and you cannot recall them.”

“I do not want your pity, Katherine,” Fenris said in a harsh tone. Katherine drew her knees up and rested her chin on them, so as to not look at him. She remained silent, unsure of what to say. “ _Malum!_ **(Translation: fuck)** I am not angry. There is no reason to sulk, Katherine.”

Katherine drew her head up, her ice blue gaze meeting his green one. “Your words sound otherwise.”

“You do not speak the language of the Imperium,” he reminded her.

“True, but I can understand tone,” she said a bit stiffly. “And that sounded like a curse word, if I've ever heard one.”

He chuckled a little. “It was a curse word, but it was not directed at you.”

“So you didn't call me a bitch?” she asked in a mock innocent voice.

This time, Fenris laughed outright. “No, I didn't call you a bitch.”

“Good,” Katherine said, sitting straight up. “I don't much appreciate being called a bitch.” She then added nonchalantly, “and I don't sulk.”

“Of course not,” he replied, though his tone implied otherwise. She shot him a look with a smile on her face.

Katherine then stood up. “It looks like the rain is almost done. I suppose we should be headed back.”

“Very well,” he replied, moving to stand beside her.

She looked back at him again. “You know, I like talking to you, Fenris.”

Fenris looked the being of uncertainty. “Thank you, I guess,” he finally said.

She chuckled. “It was a compliment, Fenris. You are easy to talk to.” He looked again unsure of what to say, so she reached out and touched his upper arm. “Follow me. We'll be back in a jiffy. And no tag.” And with that, she jumped from the roof to the next, with him following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the translation for Fenris' word from 'Katie's Almost Totally Made-Up Tevene Dictionary/Reference'. It is posted on here and quite helpful.


	14. Katherine and Sebastian Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke, Anders, Katherine, and Sebastian rescued two noble women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the quest for this chapter because I did not see one that suited my needs in Act 2.
> 
> Clara and Rosalind are made up characters for the story. This is the only chapter they will appear in.

Anders was lighting the fire. Hawke surveyed the campsite briefly, noting that Sebastian was laid out on his bed roll already. “You know, if I never see another blood mage, it will be too soon,” Anders said with a visible shudder.

“It did take longer to take them all out than I thought it would,” Hawke conceded.

“Look on the bright side,” Sebastian called out from his bedroll, “at least we saved the girls. It could have been much worse. We could be bringing back bodies in their place.”

“That's true,” Hawke agreed. A few minutes earlier, Katherine had agreed to take the two noble girls to bathe at a stream. Apparently, blood and gore were 'unbecoming' of a gentle lady, and the two women had insisted they bathe almost immediately following Hawke' victory, but somehow camping for the night with three men was totally okay for noble women. Hawke loved how Merrill wasn't afraid of a little blood on her.

Mother had come to find Hawke in the market place a few hours prior. One of his mother's tea time friends, Serah Charlotte, was in an absolute panic because her two darling children were being held for ransom. Being the good, thoughtful son that he was, Hawke agreed to rescue them. Hawke had been under the impression he was rescuing children, but they were grown, snobby women.

“Creepy crawlies, cutthroats, and blood mages. Exactly how I wanted to spend my evening,” Hawke offered aloud, though he spoke to no one in particular.

“Not that I wish to promote gossip,” Sebastian began, “but Katherine had said something was going on between you and Merrill, our resident blood mage. Am I then to assume you see a difference between her and the blood mages we just killed?”

Hawke didn't respond right away. He finally opted to state, “Merrill is not a blood mage.”

“She does practice blood magic, does she not?” Sebastian asked in his crisp, to the point tone.

Anders was warming his hands at the fire, but looked over his shoulder. “Oh, please, Sebastian. We all know that even if Merrill practiced no blood magic at all, you would still scorn her. Nothing would please you more than to see all of us mages bound in chains; Bethany included.” Sebastian's mouth formed a tight line, and he just stared at Anders. Now Hawke was regretting bringing the two of them on this mission together. He knew Katherine and Sebastian were close, so he had thought they would enjoy working together. And he enjoyed working with Anders, so he had brought Anders, too.

Anders shook his head, and then looked back at the fire. “So you and Merrill, eh?” he asked.

Hawke looked in the direction of the stream that Katherine had taken the women to. “I hardly think where my affections lie is any business to the two of you.”

Anders laughed. “Well, that isn't a no,” he replied jovially.

Hawke did not respond. He just stood where he was. It had only been a few days since he and Merrill had started this . . . thing between them. He supposed it was a bit of a relationship. Long before he thought of Merrill in that way, he had known she would not be one to be casual with affection. She was no Isabela. Was he interested in being tied down? He wasn't sure, but he did know that Merrill was kind-hearted, sweet, and all around a good person. In the end, he was glad that Katherine had kind of pushed them together. After Aveline and Donnic had excused themselves from dinner, Hawke had flirted more with Merrill. It had culminated in a series of kisses before Katherine returned. True, the kisses were mostly innocent, but they were still nice. Still, he did not want to put labels on this 'relationship' until he was sure it was a relationship.

Choosing to change the subject, Hawke asked, “so how is the training going with my sister?”

“Training with Bethany?” Anders repeated like he had no clue what Hawke was talking about. Then he visibly seemed to find his thoughts, and said, “oh, right. The training with Bethany.” He paused a second. “It is going good. She follows instruction well.”

Hawke regarded him oddly. Anders always seemed so serious about his healing arts; he didn't seem the type to forget about something he loved. “You better not be having her meet up with some strapping young man when she is suppose to be learning healing arts,” Hawke warned in a stern voice, though he thought that would be the furthest thing from the truth possible.

Hawke found it even more odd when Anders blanched. “Of course not,” Anders rushed to say. “Your sister is learning well.” Hawke narrowed his eyes, wondering what Anders was allowing Bethany to do when away from him.

Before Hawke could question him further, screaming drove the three of them from the campsite. They raced to the direction the women had taken. Hawke was sure that they probably saw a snake or something; heck, maybe the water was too cold for them. They still responded like they would have if it been Katherine yelling. The sight that greeted them was not caused by a snake or other somewhat benevolent matter.

Bandits were upon them. Katherine was defending them, having put herself between the women and the men with swords and axes advancing forward. It was apparent they did not clear the cavern as well as they thought they had, for the men looked of the same ilk as the ones they had freed the girls from. As he raced forward, Hawke noticed the blood mage starting to sap his energy from him. “Sebastian, Anders,” he called, as he ran to engage one of the swordsmen. “Take out that damned Blood Mage before he kills us all.” Hawke didn't listen for a reply, instead his blade cut into one man's leg so deeply it nearly took it off entirely. He followed up with a more severe swipe to the man's torso. Moving on to the next man, he parried until he found an opening and he took the opportunity. The man was dead in seconds. Before long, they all lay dead around the stream. Hawke wasn't sure who delivered the death blow, be it one of Sebastian's arrows or Anders' magic, but the blood mage lay as dead as his companions.

The two women were still crying hysterically. One of them, the blonde Rosalind, declared, “Momma was right, Clara.” She let out a huge sob here. “Women have no place pretending to be men.” Hawke couldn't fathom what she was talking about, so he just went back to raiding the pockets of one of the finer dressed dead men.

The darker haired one, went to embrace her sister. Between sniffles, she replied, “We were wrong to trust our safety to a woman.” Clara turned to look at Katherine, “no disrespect, Wren. Men are just stronger and more intelligent by nature; you should just accept that. It wasn't your fault you were inept at protecting us.” Clara then went back to embracing Clara, as they strangely shuffled towards the campsite still hugging. Hawke silently thanked the Maker that Katherine merely shot them an _'oh, please'_ look, accompanied by an eye roll, instead of contradicting them.

Finding nothing of worth on the two bodies he first checked, Hawke decided to stop looting their corpses. Moving towards the still crying sisters, he called out to them. “Let's get you two back to camp.” As they started to walk, Rosalind nearly fell on her rich behind, but Sebastian was there in an instance, holding onto her elbow politely to ensure she maintained her balance. Anders trailed them.

Hawke looked back at Katherine before he would follow them. She still had her greaves on, but had removed her top. An undershirt was in place, maintaining her modesty. Luckily, it seemed they had taken care of the bandits before she was injured due to lack of armor. “You okay?” he asked.

Katherine looked over to him. “I am fine, Hawke.” She then started to put on her breastplate, concentrating on the buckles, instead of looking at him. When she looked up, she seemed a little surprised to see him still there. “You can go back, Hawke,” she said in a tired tone. “I will be along shortly.” She then picked up her swords, inspecting them.

Hawke nodded. “Don't take what they said to heart, Katherine.” When she didn't bother to look up or answer, he began the short walk back to the campsite. Anders was trying to console the two still visibly upset women. Sebastian, however, was sitting near the fire, watching his approach. Hawke half-way listened to the two women lament at how horrid the experience was. It was beginning to seem like it would be a long night.

When Katherine broke through the forest into their camp, Sebastian immediately came to his feet. “What were you thinking?” he very nearly yelled. “You could have been killed!” Hawke knew that the two basically considered themselves siblings, so his worry over her safety didn't seem abnormal.

Katherine glanced at the two women and Anders, before meeting Sebastian's gaze. When she spoke, it was in the language of Starkhaven and Hawke could understand none of it. It was apparent she did not want the two women privy to their conversation. “ _A beth fyddai ydych wedi cael I mi ei wneud?_ ” **(Translation: And what would you have had me do?)** To Hawke, she sounded to the point, if slightly annoyed. Hawke figured she was complaining about what Clara had said about women, and Katherine herself.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes some at her. “ _Dylech fod wedi trawodd ef, Katherine._ ” **(Translation: You should have smote him, Katherine.)** Hawke was surprised at how angry Sebastian seemed. He was usually friendly and polite, except that one time when he was searching for vengeance and the Grand Cleric hadn't agreed.

“You are sadly mistaken, _brawd,_ **(Translation: brother,)** if you think Hawke would choose him over me. And with _Cyfiawnder_ **(Translation: Justice)** that could be a death sentence.” Katherine spoke quietly and sounded certain. Now Hawke knew he was involved in the conversation, but they could have just spoke entirely in Sebastian's language for all Hawke could understand. He had no clue what they were talking about; Maybe it was time he took Sebastian up on his language lessons.

“ _Ni fyddwn yn gadael iddo niwed I chi._ ” **(Translation: I would not let him harm you.)** At least Sebastian no longer sounded so angry. Then Sebastian quietly added, “ _bydd yn y pen draw yn cael gwybod_ ” **(Translation: he will find out eventually.)**

“Eventually, but not now,” Katherine replied, with a slightly hard tone.

Sebastian stared at Katherine for a moment. “ _Da iawn, chwaer,_ ” **(Translation: Very well, sister,)** he finally replied to her words. “ _Ni fydd Hawke glywed oddi wrthyf_ ”. **(Translation: Hawke will not hear it from me.)**

“Hey,” Hawke called out. “Now, I've heard my name twice. Is there something I need to know?” When the two just stared at him, Hawke gestured towards Anders and the two woman. “Look, Katherine, if you are upset with what they said, I'll apologize for them. They are going home in the morning. No need to worry another moment over it.”

“It is not them, Hawke,” Katherine said evenly. She then met Sebastian's gaze again, and talked in the foreign language to him. _Chi a'r Templars yw'r unig rai sy'n gwybod y gallaf taro. Credaf ei bod yn ddiogel I ddweud na fyddant yn rhedeg I naill neu'r llall ohonynt a'r wybodaeth honna. Nid wyf am iddynt wybod, o leiaf nideto, fy mrawd. Nid tan y gall y mage drin a gwrando ar fy rhesymau heb geisio fy lladd I._ **(Translation: You and the Templars are the only ones who know I can smite. I think it is safe to say they won't be running to either of them with that knowledge. I don't want them to know, at least not yet, my brother. Not until the mage can handle it and listen to my reasons without trying to kill me.)**

“Very well,” Sebastian replied. “ _Bydd yn fel y dywedwch_.” **(Translation: It will be as you say.)**

They seemed to reach some sort of amicable decision, but Hawke still had no clue what the heck they were talking about. He would ask Varric about the little bit, which was virtually nothing, he had understood from their conversation when they got back. Varric always seemed to have knowledge on everything.

Rosalind and Clara were now loudly discussing their terror with Anders. From his vantage point, it seemed more like flirting, now that they were no longer crying. Oddly enough, it did not appear that Anders was flirting back in the least. That didn't seem like Anders at all. Hawke sat near the fire, listening to the women carry on. It would be a long night indeed, if they continued to talk like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Fenris are my main relationship in this story (we are getting to their romance. I promise). All the others (Merrill/Hawke, Anders/Bethany, Aveline/Donnic) are secondary. The secondary relationships are more in the background and they likely won't receive chapters detailing the length of their relationships. They may have small chapters for points in their relationship, though. Just thought I would throw that out there.
> 
> This chapter is also a setup for a few chapters from now, which I wanted the secrecy of smiting for.


	15. A Game of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Katherine have watch together.
> 
> Takes place immediately following Merrill's Act 2 "Mirror Image" quest.

This was one of those missions where Fenris kind of wished Hawke had had the foresight to not bring him along. Traipsing around and helping Merrill with that damned mirror hardly seemed like a good thing to do. Even Keeper Marethari didn't see it is as a good idea. Fenris just thought the mirror would cause far more trouble than it was worth, history behind it or not.

As it was, Fenris currently was sitting on a large rock, awaiting any trouble that may come their way. Hawke was busy trying to put together a small tent. Why he was bothering with the tent, Fenris wasn't sure. Hawke never bothered with a tent before, except for the few times it had been steadily raining. There was no sign of rain tonight, though. Katherine and Merrill had went to bathe in a lake that Merrill was fond of. It was really a rather small pond, but, when he had told the Blood Mage that, she had gotten quite upset. The Lake of Wonders she called it, or something stupid like that, Fenris hadn't really paid attention.

He saw Katherine and Merrill approach the campsite. Both had wet hair and the blood had been washed off them. Merrill wore a clean robe, so she must have brought an extra with her. Katherine, however, was still in her original armor. She must have rinsed the blood off and put it back on. And her hair, though wet, had been put back into her standard braided bun.

When Merrill saw Hawke, she stopped. “What is the tent for? We've never used one before. We could have stayed with the Dalish for the night, if you wished to camp in a tent, _emma vehnan_ **(Translation: my heart)**.” Merrill paused for a second. “I know they are not particularly favorable of me right now, but I doubt they would turn you away from a good night's rest.”

“I just thought it would be nice to be comfortable tonight, Merrill,” Hawke replied. He was concentrating hard on the tent parts and didn't even look up as they spoke.

“And who is sleeping in said tent, Hawke?” Katherine asked. It was a small tent and they would be lucky if two people could fit in it at all, let alone comfortably.

“Oh, well,” Hawke began, moving to the opposite side of the tent. At least it was starting to resemble a tent now, albeit a rather droopy one. “I had thought that Merrill and I could use it. She seemed upset about the whole clan thing. I thought maybe she could use a shoulder to cry on.”

“Does crying on shoulders make it better? Dry the tears up quicker or something?” Merrill asked softly, then she looked at Hawke. “I didn't think I would be crying on your shoulder tonight, Hawke. I thought we may do other things, yes; but not crying. Do you wish for me to cry?”

“Of course, you and Merrill,” Katherine replied softly. Then she huffed out a puff of air and said, “you know, we could make it back to Kirkwall in like an hour. Then you and Merrill can cry together or whatever it is you were going to do in the safety and warmth of your mansion. I'm sure your bed is more suitable than the ground anyways.” Katherine sounded sharp and this surprised Fenris because he hadn't really heard her take that tone with Hawke before.

Hawke stood up, surveying his handiwork, seeming content to ignore her. Appearing pleased with the outcome, he smiled. Then he looked at Katherine. “What is your problem, Katherine? Small clothes in a bunch? Did you want to snuggle up with me and now you're disappointed? Or is Merrill more to your liking?” He was actually starting to sound a bit annoyed now.

“Well, don't let me stop you. Get in your damn tent, where I can start counting the time till sunrise, so we can get back to Kirkwall,” she snapped at him.

Now irritated, Hawke looked to Fenris. “If you need someone to take over watch, wake me up.” Fenris nodded. Hawke then went to Merrill and spoke quietly to her. Fenris couldn't hear what they said to one another, but Merrill giggled. Hawke then took her hand and led her to the tent.

As they were climbing in, Katherine called out, “don't be too loud. All I need is more nightmares.” Hawke didn't dignify her with a response.

After the two settled in, Fenris had figured Katherine would lay on her bedroll and go to sleep, leaving him to stand guard over the camp. He was surprised when she moved to stand by him. She leaned back on a tree, but seemed to be looking off in the distance rather than him. When she said nothing, he finally asked, “is there something I could help you with, Katherine?”

“No,” she replied, but didn't elaborate. Seeing as how she seemed content to just stand there near him, Fenris decided to say nothing and just continue on with his watch as if she was not there. It seemed a few minutes ticked by before she shifted, stretching her back. Then she met his gaze. “You can sleep, Fenris. I'll take this watch.”

Fenris regarded her a moment, considering her words. “Why do I have the feeling that if I do that, you would not wake me till morning? 'Counting the time till sunrise', you said.”

She gave a small smile. “Your feeling would probably be right,” she conceded. “Still, I shall have no sleep tonight, so why should you forgo yours as well, when I am already going to be up? It does not take two people to stand watch.”

“Tell me why you wish yourself not to sleep tonight and, if your reasons are worthwhile, I shall do as you bid.”

“'If my reasons are worthwhile'?” she echoed with a hint of mirth. “You know you cannot force me to sleep, Fenris.”

“I know,” he replied. “Yet the same can be said to you about me.” Fenris really didn't care who stayed up for watch as long as someone was up; he just enjoyed the banter with her.

“So you intend to stay up . . .” she let her voice trail off.

“So I intend to stay up with you,” he replied evenly.

Katherine let out a small sigh. “Well, if you are intent on it-”

Fenris cut her off. “I am.”

“Then scooch over. You want to stay up when I so graciously offered to take your watch, you can dang well share your rock, too.” She was sounding more like the Katherine he was now use to-to the point and kind of upbeat.

“Of course,” he complied. He moved over to one side to allow her room. While doing so, he slid the handle of his hammer over where it was still in his reach, but not in her way. Instead of sitting side by side as he thought she would, Katherine faced him, sitting cross-legged. It was a large boulder and left a few inches of room between them.

“Don't look so glum, Fenris,” she chirped. He had to chuckle a little. He had no clue he looked gloomy, he thought he looked normal. Reaching into a pouch at her waist, she drew out a piece of jerky. She handed it to him, and he reached out and took it from force of habit. “You shared your rock. I share my food. Tit for tat.”

Fenris nodded. He quickly ate the jerky, then regarded her. “Now tell me why you wish no sleep tonight.” It was a command, not a question.

She cocked her head to the side, studying him for a moment. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the moonlight. “Seeing how only Sebastian and Anders know, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you as well.” Fenris revealed nothing, but he was surprised she had shared something with Anders; the two had not seemed close. Sebastian, was reasonable; now they were close. She continued, “I've had horrible dreams prior to seeking help from Anders.”

“And he helped with these dreams? How?” He tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

“Well, usually we start with a back rub, straight out of the bath.” She sounded so serious, like it was an every day occurrence. Shock must have shown on Fenris' face because she laughed loudly. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You should have seen your face.” She paused a moment, her demeanor taking on the serious look again. “No, he gives me a powder to mix with liquid and drink. Keeps the dreams away. Works like a charm.”

“And you know what is in this powder?” he prompted.

“Well, no, but I imagine if he was trying to poison me, I'd be dead already, Fenris. Whatever it is it has helped me a great deal. Since your return from the Deep Roads, I have not had to suffer these nightmares.”

“So that is why you were angry with Hawke? You must not have the powder with you.”

Katherine nodded. “Hawke had thought we would be back by nightfall. I did not see a reason to bring it with. I suppose the old adage is true: 'It is better to have more than you need, than need more than you have'. I should have been better prepared.” She looked over at the tent, which they thankfully could not hear sounds from. “I will apologize in the morning. I was irritated, but it wasn't his fault.”

Fenris was unsure of what to say, so he let the silence stretch between them. He began to study her out of the corner of his eye. She still seemed to favor the light armor that Hawke teased her about. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing; she moved fast and, despite the lighter armor, she did not seem to gain a greater number of wounds than any of the rest of them.

He had been right when last they talked alone. She was not the same woman that they left behind three years ago. Her face had thinned and she had the sleek, muscled body of a rogue. She still had her blue-silver eyes and dark hair. Now Fenris would be lying if he said he did not find her attractive. She seemed happier now, too. And the happiness seemed to make her younger and more carefree. Beyond that, she was much more outspoken, which was surprisingly refreshing. Not outspoken like Varric or Isabela, but much more so than she had been before.

Deciding he was looking too much in place of talk, he blurted out, “do you want to discuss the dreams?”

“No,” she answered immediately.

 _Good_ , Fenris thought, but didn't say. He wasn't very good at the touchy feely conversations. He again let the silent stretch, but this time stared out for anything in the darkness, instead of studying her. She would talk if she wanted to and he was content with the silence, as well.

A few minutes later, she suggested, “you know, we could play a game of truth.”

“You'll have to forgive me, I have no clue of what game you speak of.”

“I don't know if that is what is actually called or if it is even a game. We just take turns. You can ask me something and I will answer or I ask you and you answer.” When he didn't say anything, she added, “Or we can just say whatever we want. But it has to be true. Lying is not allowed.”

“What is the purpose?” Fenris asked, not really liking the idea.

“I don't know. To pass the time. To learn a little more about each other. I would like to know who is protecting my back in a fight.”

“You already know me,” he replied quite seriously.

“I know you, yes. But I don't really know that much about you. Just what others told me and the wee bit I squeaked out of you the other night.”

“It doesn't sound that interesting, Katherine.” Maybe staring at the never moving scenery would be more fun than talking.

She immediately looked disappointed. Letting out a sigh, she said, “fine, Fenris. If you don't want to know about me, that's okay. But I still want to know about you.”

“I did not say that. If I play this truth game, we both play.” He definitely didn't want to be the only one talking for the duration of the night. As an afterthought, he quickly added, “you go first.”

She hummed slightly, thinking. “We'll start easy.” She looked around, then met his gaze. “What's your favorite drink?”

How that would help you get to know someone who was protecting your back, Fenris would never know. Maybe if you celebrated your victory with drinks afterwards. Instead of answering, he replied, “you said you would go first.”

“I did. I asked the first question,” she told him. He did not reply. “Fine. My favorite drink is grape juice. That's right-grape juice. I don't really care for all the alcohol, and I just love the way grape juice taste. No bigger explanation.”

Fenris figured that did seem easy enough. “Agreggio Pavali.”

“Not that easy, my friend. You must tell me why. Rules of the game.”

“I thought you said you weren't even sure it was a game, Katherine.” She just shrugged at his words. “And I suppose 'I just love the way it tastes' suffices for reason then?” She nodded. “Very well. I grew accustomed to it when in Minrathous.” When she did not speak, he elaborated some, “Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed.”

Katherine's gaze left his as she glanced down, to what he assumed was the lyrium lines on his neck and chin. Then, once again meeting his eyes, she said, “I can't imagine why they would be put off.”

Fenris was a little surprised she was being so forward. “You say what's on your mind. I'll give you that.” He had thought that she may have favored him some, but she hadn't outright flirted with him before.

She nodded. “Your turn. Pick your question.”

He just looked at her for a moment, trying to come up with a question. He supposed he could ask her favorite food and they could pass the night talking about their favorites, but that seemed like a waste of time. Deciding to take the serious route, he asked, “Tell me: have you never wanted to return to your Earth?”

She regarded him oddly for a moment. “It is apparent there is no way for me to go back.” She paused a second. “And I don't believe I would want to, even if I could. Kirkwall is my new home. With the exception of my brother, and perhaps my mother, all I care about resides in Kirkwall now. Besides, it's been about four years, they probably presume me dead by now.” She stopped there, looking off in the distance. After a short time, she looked at him again. “Do you intend to keep living here?”

“I haven't decided,” he answered. “For now, it's as good as any other place. I would return to Seheron if I could, but there is no life for me there.”

“Don't leave Kirkwall then. Stay,” she said simply, like it was the most logical suggestion ever.

“I could see myself staying for the right reasons,” he answered, though he did not elaborate to her what the 'right reasons' could be. “Your turn, Katherine.”

“Okay. Serious question time,” she told him. He hoped that her question would not make him regret her game. “Tell me something about you that you haven't told anyone. At least, anyone in Kirkwall.” He must have looked worried, for she added, “it can be anything, Fenris. No pressure.”

He wasn't sure he liked that idea. “You first, then I'll go.”

“Okay,” she said, seeming to think it over. “I was purposely vague about some things from my past when I first came here; Things that caused pain. Once the pain was rather gone, too much time had passed to really bring it up easily in conversation.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I was married, you know.”

Fenris kept his surprise from his face and asked steadily, “you were married when you came here, you mean?” She had seemed so timid when they met that her being married never crossed his mind. Furthermore, if she was married, she surely would still miss her husband.

“No. I was divorced when I came here,” she clarified.

Unsure of what to say, he finally muttered “I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.”

“I'm not,” she replied with no hesitation. “Oh, I was devastated when it happened and for some time after. But, looking back . . . I only regret having married him and the time I wasted with him. You know, it took two years for me to find out that he was cheating with nearly any chick who was willing and crossed his line of sight. I was naïve then, very naïve. Those are years I won't have back.” She nudged him playfully on the shoulder. “Well, you live and you learn, right?” Without waiting for a response, she added, “you're up.”

Since she had revealed something so personal, Fenris thought it only appropriate that he do so as well, so he told her the story of the Fog Warriors that he had slaughtered on Danarius' orders. He also told her how he finally escaped. She listened and gave sympathetic, though not pitying, words. She was the only one he had told that to. He glanced off in the distance, waiting to see if she had any more questions about that time in his life. When no answer came forth, he asked, “is it time for another set of questions?”

When she didn't respond right away, he looked directly at her again. Her eyes were nearly closed and she swayed. He quickly reached a hand out and grabbed ahold of her arm, to keep her from falling. She jerked fully awake. “I'm sorry. I must have dozed off,” she whispered. When he was certain she would not fall, he released her arm. She shook her head, as if to clear the drowsiness from it.

“You are falling asleep sitting up, Katherine.” She made no reply, so Fenris continued, “Go to sleep. I will watch over you.” She looked uncertain, so he added, “I promise to wake you if you so much as move a muscle not required for breathing.”

She looked longingly at her bedroll, then met his gaze again. “If you are sure . . .”

“I am,” Fenris assured her.

She nodded. “Wake me if you tire.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight, then, Fenris,” she said softly, sliding down from her place on the rock.

As she walked off to her bedroll, he called out, “Goodnight, Katherine.”

He vaguely watched as she readied herself for bed, removing her breastplate and greaves, but all was still covered by long pants and her undershirt. Had she been indecent in her clothing, he would have averted his eyes completely. She then released her hair from the braided bun she seemed to always wear. Her hair was longer than he had imagined. A dark brown in color and it fell to a little past her mid-back. He had never seen it down, so he wasn't sure if the waves came from the braid or if her hair was naturally loosely curled. Either way, he found it sort of entrancing to look at.

As she settled into her bedroll, he actually went back to surveying the perimeter of the camp with his eyes. There would still be several hours until daylight. He made sure to stay in-tuned to Katherine, even from the distance he was to her. He did not want her to suffer through these nightmares, whatever they were of, when he had charged himself with watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for more in this chapter; however, I thought it was getting a bit long. Therefore, this chapter will be continued in Chapter 16.
> 
> Also, after I posted this, I realized I did say in Chapter 6 that Katherine had shared about her divorce with Aveline. I went back and edited that out to make this chapter stay the same. So, if anyone caught that, I fixed it now.


	16. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine dreams. Fenris and Katherine then talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I took some lines (Hawke/Fenris romance ones) from the game for this chapter.

_”You will do as I say,” the man yelled at her. He was finely dressed, but he seemed more like a devil in disguise to her. She remained where she was, unable to physically move. “Do as I say! Now!”_

_She said nothing in return, but he grew angrier as if she had responded. “Kill this little bitch now. I thought you wanted to learn from me.” The man approached, his face red with anger. “Do we need to stick you back in your cell?”_

_Then she saw the girl he was referring to. It was an elven maiden, tied to some kind of torture frame. Tears were streaking steadily down the girl's face. “Please,” she was saying. “Please, don't kill me. I shouldn't have taken the bread without asking, but I was ever so hungry.” When her eyes chanced to meet Katherine's, she did not cease her crying. “Please, don't kill me. Tell him I will do anything; just don't kill me.”_

_Katherine wanted to be indignant and refuse, but knew she could not. It was not how she thought she would feel in this situation, but the feeling themselves seemed to overtake her. She looked to a door, feeling like someone should be there. She suddenly looked down to the dagger in her hand. It was quite ornate. She also was wearing robes foreign to her, similar to the man's, but not quite as intricate. She still was unable to talk or move her body at will, instead it did everything for her of its own accord. Suddenly, she took a step forward, towards the tied up women. One step, then two, then three._

_“That's right. That's a good boy. Do as I say,” the man told her. “The only way you are going to learn is to do it yourself. You can't watch me do the dirty work alone forever.”_

_Katherine tried to stop her footsteps and tried to plead with him, but she was physically incapable of doing either. Moments later, she was standing directly before the elven girl. Despite screaming **no** in her head and willing herself to stop, she thrust the dagger forward. It sunk into the girl's chest like she was little more than butter. Warm, dark blood began to flow freely, coating her hand as she twisted the dagger. Despite wanting to, Katherine was incapable of moving her body by her mind's command. She pulled the dagger out and let it clatter to the floor. Looking up, she realized the life had dimmed from the girl's eyes._

“Katherine! Katherine, wake up!”

She could hear a voice calling to her. Jumping fully awake, her head collided with Fenris', who had been kneeling next to her. Though the bump should have been painful, she did not notice. Adrenaline still rushed through her veins. Sitting up, she tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

“Whoa, it's okay. You're safe here,” he reassured her. He had his hands wrapped around her upper arms.

When he removed them, she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on her knees, and looked to the side opposite from Fenris. The first lights of dawn were beginning to reach them. “God, that was awful,” she whispered to herself.

He must have heard her for he immediately said, “My apologies. I woke you as soon as I realized something was wrong.”

She took a deep breath, then turned her head to look at him. He was resting back on his haunches, still next to her. “It was not your fault,” she told him, now that her heart had calmed down some. “I am fine now.”

He nodded, then regained his feet. He looked at her a moment more, then walked back to the rock they had sat on earlier, retaking his seat. Perhaps he thought she wanted him to leave her alone. She stayed where she was for several more moments, thinking about what she had dreamed. To not be able to control her own body had been terrifying. She wasn't sure if Anders was right now. What if it was just figments of her imagination? It was her hands and her body she saw in the dream, even if the man had called her a boy. If she was seeing through someone else's eyes, feeling someone else's emotions, surely she would appear to be that person, whoever it was. Either way, it was over now and she would not leave her house again without a serving of the powder on her person. This would not be happening again.

Katherine glanced over at Fenris, who was looking in her direction. He then scanned the area, as if that was what he had been doing all along. Deciding that she wasn't going to get any sleep since dawn was upon them and she wouldn't risk the dreams anyway, she decided to talk to him. She opted to forgo her swords and armor. She could get to the blades quickly if need be. She did physically touch the throwing dagger strapped to her leg to ensure its presence. It went literally everywhere with her, since the day nearly three years ago when Sebastian had given it to her for safety reasons.

As she approached, she called out, “you know you could try to get a bit of sleep if you want. After that, there is no way I am attempting sleep again. If Hawke and Merrill should rise soon, I will ensure they do not wake you overly soon.”

He watched her approach. “I am not tired,” he answered simply.

She chuckled lightly, feeling more like herself. “Well, then you will be stuck talking to me again. Score for you!” she said in mock excitement.

He didn't answer at first, but she was a bit surprised when he said, “I don't mind talking to you, Katherine.” He paused a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?” He didn't elaborate on 'it', but she knew what he meant.

“I'd rather not,” she replied. She hopped up on the rock, taking a seat next to him. This time she purposely moved to where their legs were lightly touching, making them closer than they had been last night. When he said nothing, she stared off into the distance, thinking. “You know, maybe Danarius will give up his search for you. Then you could stay in Kirkwall indefinitely, if you wish wish.”

“ _Danarius_!” He basically spit the name out in disgust. “No, Katherine, he would do anything to have his precious markings back and the man is not accustomed to loosing something he thinks belongs to him.” He paused, but when he spoke again his voice seemed harsher. “I will not have a wolf at my back. One day, either he dies, or I do.”

“That's grim,” she commented softly. He was sitting more rigidly now, and she kind of wished she hadn't brought it up. “If you don't wish for the fight here, I am sure Hawke and the rest of us would go with you to Minrathous to take him out. Well, all of us, except Anders probably.” She met his eyes and said seriously, “I would be willing to do that with you.”

He held her gaze a several moments, before finally responding. “I shouldn't trouble you with this. My problems are my own.”

“I might be able to help you with your problems,” she replied. Then she thought about it, and a smile came to her face. “Or give you a few more.”

“Only a few?” he asked in good humor.

“Or a lot,” she admitted with a shrug.

“Tempting.” He paused a moment, looking at her face. “You're a beautiful woman, Katherine.” He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Is there no one else who has your attention?”

She prayed her face didn't actually blush at his words. She had thought she was past the blushing school girl phase, but maybe that wasn't the case. Keeping her voice steady, she said, “there is no one else.”

She waited for him to talk, as she wasn't quite sure what to say beyond that. He didn't respond right away, instead he looked around the camp in an apparent visual perimeter check. From her vantage point, she was able to study him. He was attractive, both in mind and body. Finally, he met her gaze. “What of Cullen?” he asked.

“What of him?” she asked back, unsure of what he was referring to.

Fenris remained silent for a few moments, just watching her face. “If the abomination is to be believed, it would appear the two of you are close. He was complaining to Hawke about how you seem to spend quite a lot of time together. He said that he saw you two walking and talking on the docks on several occasions, yet he has not gone to Hawke for help, if it were but quests you were discussing.” He paused a moment. “I would know where Cullen stands in your eyes.”

“I would count Cullen as a friend,” she replied, “but nothing more.” When he did not respond back, she decided to elaborate. “Do you believe there is only one true love out there for each person?”

He looked uncomfortable at her words and she mentally damned herself for the question, now seeing what it implied. “I am not sure,” he finally answered.

Katherine sighed, wishing she had chose her words better. “Cullen believes that. He believes his true love was the Grey Warden slew in the battle with the Arch Demon. They met in the circle. She was actually a cousin to Hawke, I believe. Anyways, Cullen is adamant that he will feel no affection for another. We have always been just friends.” She added as an afterthought, “even if he were interested, I do not see him in that light.”

He nodded. She leaned back some on her hands, but still looked at his face, waiting for him to talk. After several moments, it seemed he was not going to talk further. Taking a deep breath, she decided to be a bit bold. “Now, you, you I like.” He gave a small smile, watching her.

Deciding to take the initiative, Katherine pushed herself up and lightly pressed her lips to his. When she went to pull back, he cupped the back of her head with one hand and deepened the kiss. She rested her hands on his shoulders and enjoyed the sensation of his kiss. Finally, he drew back, sliding his hand to hold her cheek. She did not move. After a few moments, he released her entirely.

“I'm an escaped slave and an elf living in a borrowed mansion,” Fenris told her. “None of these things bother you?”

None of those things caused her second thoughts, so instead of answering, she said, “and I am a outsider to Thedas, by every sense of the word, as well as a human. Does that bother you?”

“You raise an interesting point,” he replied. This time he made the first move, leaning in to kiss her. She accepted, now feeling quite warm in the cool morning air. He drew her in closer to him with a hand behind her head and one around her waist. She let her hands casually rest, one on his shoulder, one on his side.

The sound of someone moving out of the tent drew them rapidly apart. By the time Merrill could see them, they appeared to be doing nothing more than keeping watch. While she was glad that meant they would soon return to Kirkwall, Katherine was disappointed that Merrill hadn't slept a bit longer. It had been a long while since she had been kissed like that and she had quite enjoyed it.


	17. The Pleasure Was All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Katherine get a small amount of alone time.

Isabela had come a few minutes earlier, taking a seat opposite Fenris. She had obviously came for a reason, he hoped, so he didn't know why she didn't just state it and go. He had always been kind of brusque with her, but she seemed no where near ready to end her bawdy comments and blatant innuendos.

After his latest rebuff, she finally relented. “So the Seneschal's tax collector won't be coming around like you asked.” The news pleased him. “Funny story-”

He cut her off. “I'll pass, but thank you for the help.” He didn't care about the story, just that it had been done. He stood up, signaling that she could go and the conversation had ended.

She made a slightly annoyed face. “Spoil sport.” She looked around the room, before returning to look at him. “Why you want to squat up here in Hightown is beyond me.”

“I like the view,” he replied. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, unless he wanted to pay an insane amount of rent for little better than Gamlen's hovel. Besides, the mansion would just be sitting empty anyway, if he wasn't there to occupy it.

Standing up, Isabela looked him up and down, before answering saucily, “so do I.” He made no reply, and she seemed to look past him. “Oh, Katherine, fancy seeing you here.”

Fenris turned to see Katherine enter. He was a little taken aback because he was use to her in her trademark black, light armor with the red bird, instead she wore a simple pair of breeches and light green shirt. It was similar in cut to Isabela's; in that it laced up, but it was not corseted and skin tight, more lightly suggestive.

If Katherine was surprised to see Isabela in his mansion, it didn't show. She just smiled. “Bela, what a pleasant surprise.” Then she moved past Isabela and leaned lightly against the table, maintaining a respectable distance from where Fenris stood.

Isabela looked between the two of them, apparently wondering what was going on there. It had been nearly a month since he and Katherine had first kissed on Sundermount. He had been pleased when Hawke chose to take them on the same quests together since then. After the quests, he would tend to walk her home and a few kisses would be stolen on the way, maybe some touching, but nothing too far yet. Thus far, no one in the group knew about the relationship, as far as he could tell. It wasn't really their business anyway.

“I see you finally took my advice about your hair. Somewhat, anyway,” Isabela told her. Reaching out she fingered the long braid that Katherine had put her hair in. Thus far, the night on Sundermount was the only time Fenris had seen her hair in something different than the practical braided bun. He preferred it lose as it was that night, but the braid was favorable, too. “You should wear it down, Katherine. It would look pretty down. I could help you. Maybe even put some make up and jewelry on.” Fenris didn't think make up and jewelry such as Isabela wore would suit Katherine, but he did not voice that opinion aloud

She took her braid from Isabela's grasp and let it fall over her shoulder again. “I'll think I'll pass, Isabela.”

“Don't say I never offered.” Isabela then looked at Fenris. “So why are you paying a visit to our broody elf, Katherine?”

Katherine looked to Fenris before answering. “I had some questions about the whole Iwan and Emrys thing.” He wasn't sure exactly what question she would have. Maybe she had been upset that he had thought Hawke made the right decision to go after the sword instead of rescuing the brother. She hadn't picked a side, just told Hawke to make the decision and she would follow him.

“Well, if all you guys are going to do is ask questions,” Isabela said, sounding disinterested, “I'll be taking my leave. After all, I wasn't there.” The two women exchanged good byes and Fenris gave a curt one to Isabela's more provocative one.

He waited until they were alone to talk. “You think Hawke did not make the right decision when it came to Merin,” he guessed.

She looked at him a moment, before answering. “I think Hawke did what he thought was right and was not driven by greed. A weapon of that power in Iwan's hands hardly seemed like a good idea. What happened to Merin was tragic, but I can see why Hawke made the choice he did.” She paused, before asking softly, “do you truly think I came here to talk about that?”

“It is what you said,” Fenris reminded her.

She smiled. “Well, I didn't think you would appreciate me telling Isabela the real reason. She would never leave and would most likely insist upon watching.”

“And what is the real reason?” he asked.

“I didn't have anything planned, so I thought I would come see you.” She hadn't really answered his question. She changed the subject. “You didn't let Isabela tell her story. Isabela loves stories.”

Fenris stepped closer to her. “I don't care for Isabela's stories,” he said.

She met his gaze and cocked her head a little. “And do you care for my stories?” she asked a bit mischievously.

“I like your stories,” he admitted, stepping fully up to her. Without waiting for a reply, he put his hand on the side of her face, holding her in place, while leaning down slightly to kiss her. She responded to his kiss, deepening it with a little sigh of delight.

When she moved her hands around his waist, pulling him closer, he felt a jolt of pleasure. Since they were pressed together, he was certain she could feel the evidence of his desire growing in his pants. When she didn't pull back, but moan, he decided to be a bit bolder. Reaching down, he began to undo the laces on her blouse. She didn't stop him, and in moments he was able to reach his hand in to caress her breast, while still maintaining the kiss between them.

Knowing they were alone and no one should bother them, he was acutely aware of the bed in the corner of the room. If she proved receptive to the idea, he could think of some great uses for that bed. He had no memory of having sex, at least not willingly, but he believed he would enjoy that with her. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he concentrated on the woman in front of him. They would get there in time.

She released his mouth and began to kiss down his neck. Her lips against the lyrium lines there felt amazing. When he squeezed on her nipple, she responded with a slightly hard bite on his neck. The breathy little moans were driving him crazy. He was glad she came to see him for there was no way they could have done this easily in public.

“Hey, Fenris! You there?” Hawke's voice drifted into the room from the foyer, forcing them apart.

Fenris took a few steps back, awaiting Hawke's imminent arrival. He concentrated on his breathing to ensure Hawke was unaware of what he interrupted. Katherine had turned from him and the door, still directly in front of the table. Despite being unable to see her front, he knew she was re-lacing her top.

Hawke entered the room, with Sebastian trailing close behind. Hawke narrowed his eyes slightly at him. “You know, you could respond when I call.” Fenris didn't answer. “Hey, Katherine,” he called, taking a seat in the chair. He picked up Fenris' forgotten cup and took a healthy gulp without asking.

“Isabela said you were here, so I figured I would come with Hawke,” Sebastian said, addressing Katherine.

She turned slowly. Her face still appeared slightly pink from their previous activity and her hair had gotten mussed with several tendrils falling from its braid. To her credit, she did not act as if anything was amiss. “I had been on my way to see you, when I decided to stop in and check on Fenris,” she said. Her words sounded slightly breathless, but you would have to be paying attention to notice.

“Did you?” Sebastian asked. His turquoise gaze studied her for several moments, before he looked at Fenris, studying him in much the same way. Fenris tried to appear nonchalant and, breaking his gaze, went to take the seat Isabela had previously sit in.

“What can I do for you, Hawke?” he asked.

Katherine spoke before Hawke could answer. “If we are not needed here,” she moved to stand next to Sebastian, “we'll just be going.” She then spoke to Sebastian. “I know you were counting on my help with the soup kitchen today.”

“Of course, we are all the Maker's children and we all need nourishment. I appreciate the help,” he replied. Then he looked hard at Fenris for a moment, before catching Katherine's gaze again. “It would appear there are questions I need to ask you, as well.”

Sebastian was too shrewd for his own good. Hawke seemed none the wiser, drinking the wine he had claimed, but Sebastian definitely knew something was going on. Katherine did not address his comment. She looked towards Hawke. “Good bye, Hawke, call on me if you could use my help with whatever you are planning.” She then looked to Fenris and gave him a little smile. “Good bye, Fenris. It was a pleasure talking to you.”

Despite the fact Sebastian's eyes bore into him, Fenris gave a slight smile in return. “The pleasure was all mine, Katherine. We will have to finish our conversation at a later date.”

She nodded. Sebastian bid them a brief good bye, and she followed him from the room. Fenris then turned his attention to Hawke, ready to see what this quest was that had interrupted him and Katherine. He mentally noted that next they were alone in his mansion, he would lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissent is planned for the next chapter.


	18. Dissent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella is confronted by Ser Alrik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a lot of the dialogue from the game for this chapter. I don't really dislike Anders, and I hope the chapter doesn't come off that way.

They had caught up with her. Ella knew she couldn't escape Ser Alrik and his dozen of men. So many Templars and yet she knew there were more abusers back at the gallows who hadn't joined him this night. The abusive Templars covered for one another, so they could continue on with their injustices, and Ser Alrik was possibly the worse of the worse. Ella wished more than anything she had stayed in her bed, stayed in the circle. Her stupid idea would cost her dearly, of that she was certain.

She backed up at their approach. “No, please,” she said, trying hard not to cry. She knew it was folly, but she couldn't help but try to reason with them. “I haven't done anything wrong.”

Ser Alrik approached on her. “That's a lie!” he spat at her. His cold eyes watched her every move, no doubt ready to smite her at the first sign of magic. “What do we do to mages who lie?”

“I just wanted to see my mum,” she pleaded. It had been two months since she was taken from the market place, when she had been trying to sell apples. “No one ever told her where they were taking me.” Her mother was no doubt plagued by worry and struggling to make ends meet in Lowtown.

Already Ella could hear the Demon calling to her, trying to entice her. _Let me in. I won't let them hurt you. No one will ever hurt you; Just let me in!_ She closed her dark eyes out of habit, willing the voice from her mind. She would not turn to a Demon for help. She would not!

Ser Alrik stopped directly in front of her, towering over her. “So you admit your attempted escape.” He was an older, strong man; a man who liked to inflict pain. Ella had never dealt with him directly before, but she was privy to the rumors, saw the marks and heard the tears. “You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here, don't you?”

“Please, no,” she forced out, falling to her knees in a sign of submission. “Don't make me tranquil!” In her mind, nothing could be worse than tranquility. She had already faced her Harrowing and succeeded, the threat of tranquility should have passed. “I'll do anything,” she said, tears pricking her eyelids, ashamed she would even contemplate the things he so often demanded of some of the other mages.

“That's right,” Ser Alrik rasped. “Once you're tranquil, you'll do anything I ask.”

Ella visibly shuddered and prayed the absolute horror from his statement wasn't written on her face. That's when she first saw him. He appeared a mage, given the staff he held, but his skin was marred, cracked with blinding blue. His eyes were the same bright blue, with no pupil, no white, just the glowing blue.

A tall, dark haired man behind the would-be mage addressed Ser Alrik. “The Chantry frowns on Templars who take personal advantage of there charges.” His voice was strong, despite being outnumbered by the Templars three to one.

“Who's this?” Ser Alrik asked.

The Demon stepped forward. “You fiends will never touch a mage again!” It's voice was unnatural and gravelly in sound.

Following that declaration, the Demon began the fight. His companions followed suit. Ella pressed herself against the rock walls, trying to stay out of the line of fire. Those opposing the Templars was the man, the Demon, and elf warrior, and a rogue woman. Ella had never seen a true battle before and watching this one horrified her. So much death and destruction. Then would be the time to escape, but fear kept her rooted to the spot. The Templars fell one by one, eventually even Ser Alrik. While that should have given her a sense of comfort, the Demon raging before her was still frightening.

“They will die!” the demon proclaimed. “I will have every last Templar for these abuses.” Since Ella could not step further back, she cowered down more.

The man who had addressed Ser Alrik stepped up to the Demon. He placed his hand on the Demon's shoulder and said, “the Templars are gone. You can stop glowing.”

“Every one of them will feel Justice's burn!” the Demon raged, turning around, looking for would-be foes.

When the Demon centered his vision on Ella, she cried out, “Get away from me, Demon!”

Her words only caused him to stalk closer to her. He stopped when he stood directly in front of her. “I am no Demon. Are you one of them, that you would call me such?” Frightened, she held her hands up, as if to ward off an attack.

The man stepped closer to them. “I thought you told me you were a good Spirit.” He spoke in a tense, controlled voice.

“I will have my vengeance!” the Demon declared.

“No, please, Messere!” she cried out, completely terrified.

The Demon brought his free hand up and began to charge a spell for lightning. All Ella could think about was at least it would be quick and she wouldn’t have to suffer tranquility. Before the spell could be cast at her, a blinding yellow light came from behind the Demon. The force of the Staggering Smite caused her to drop to the ground completely and gasp out in pain. Thankfully, the Demon responded in much the same way.

Seconds later, the Demon was up and advancing on the woman who had smote them; however, when he spoke, his voice sounded normal again. He turned to look at the other man. “She smote me!” Now the Demon appeared a man and the blinding blue no longer was present on his body or in his eyes.

“So it appears,” he replied.

“Hawke, she brought a Staggering Smite down on me,” he reiterated, still angry.

“Yes, we covered that,” the man, named Hawke, said dryly. Ella vaguely recognized the name 'Hawke'. He was rumored for taking on nearly any quest and helping the downtrodden with their plight. A Ferelden, if the rumors were to be believed. It was even said he spoke with the Qunari.

When he turned back to the woman, the elf stepped closer to her side, his hammer still unsheathed, in what could only be described as a protective gesture. The woman fixed her gaze on the Demon-man. “Would you prefer I had let you kill her?”

Only then did the Demon-man glance to where Ella was. When his now brown eyes met hers, she shrank back. “Oh, I never intended . . . I am so sorry. It wasn't me. It was never my intent to harm you.” As he took a few steps towards her, Ella immediately got to her feet. She all but ran to stand on the other side of the cavern with the Demon-man's friends between them.

He followed her with his eyes, before looking to Hawke. “I need to get out of here.” Ella watched him leave.

The man, Hawke, walked around surveying the dead Templars littered among the cavern. He nudged one with his foot, then looked to where the woman and the elf stood. “You know, you could have mentioned that in conversation, Katherine. I would be aware if one of my group knows a specialization, especially if it could come in handy.”

“The right opportunity didn't present itself,” she replied, but offered no other reason.

“You still should have told me,” Hawke responded. He crouched down and began going through one of the Templar's pockets. Once he was satisfied there was nothing there, he moved on to the next one. “Anders is not going to be pleased with that knowledge.”

“He should be happy he didn't kill the mage he was trying to protect,” Katherine snapped back.

Hawke looked up swiftly, meeting the woman's gaze. “And you should be happy Justice did not turn on you,” he said sharply. He scowled for a moment, before looking at Ella and having his features soften. “You are okay?”

“You saved my life, Messeres,” she told them. Still unable to forget the Demon-man, she asked, “What was that thing?”

Hawke thought a moment before answering. “He's no Demon, just a deeply troubled man.”

The elf snorted out a huff of air. “Well, you are right about one of those things, Hawke.”

“Can I go home now?” she asked timidly.

Hawke didn't answer right away, instead he looked at his two comrades before resting his gaze on her once again. “Ser Alrik is gone.” To punctuate the statement, he looked at the man's corpse. With a sigh, he finished, “You'll be safest in the circle.”

“Without Ser Alrik, maybe it's not so bad,” Ella conceded.

“I will escort you back,” Hawke told her, standing up.

Katherine stepped forward. “Maybe it would be best if I took her, Hawke.” Hawke just stared at the woman, obviously trying to figure out why that would be best. “Meredith has been acting a little _off_ as of late. Since I have worked with her before, and you've barely spoken more than two sentences with her, it would seem more wise for me to return the girl safely to the Circle.”

“What do you mean by off?” Hawke asked, skepticism sketched on his face.

The woman shrugged. “I don't know. _Off_. Maybe she's having a bad week.” She paused for a moment, before adding, “or month, or couple of months, however you want to look at it.”

“Do you think she will be safe in the Circle?” he asked pointedly, gesturing towards Ella.

“I hardly think her absence at the Circle would go unnoticed, Hawke,” the elf replied sternly.

Katherine put a placating arm on the elf's arm, but she spoke to Hawke when she talked. “I will ensure she receives no harsh repercussions for leaving the Circle. One would think Meredith should be more concerned about Ser Alrik and his ilk, anyways. No worries. I'll smooth things over with Meredith.”

“So Meredith is acting _off_ , and you think you can smooth things over with her? Sounds like a good plan,” Hawke said mockingly. His tone then grew serious. “It would be a shame for her to cut you down because you think you have a better relationship with her than you do, Katherine.” He then looked at the elf. “Fenris, go with them. I'll finish checking the Templars and talk to Anders when I am done.”

“Of course,” the elf, Fenris, replied.

“Come,” Katherine told Ella. Ella followed her from the cavern, with the elf trailing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two scenes I had planned where Katherine's ability to smite was shown (the other scene does not involve Anders, so no worries there).


	19. Following Hadriana's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadriana was killed and Fenris returns to see Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the dialogue came from the game (primarily aggressive Hawke).

Fenris hadn't shown up, so Katherine had eventually went home. It was getting late now and she was indulging in a cup of wine before heading to bed. Isabela had went to The Hanged Man for a drink and the house had been quiet for some time.

Hawke had set up a plan to get Aveline and Donnic together. Aveline had forbid Katherine from going because she thought she had pushed too much already. Isabela had been forbidden as well because Aveline thought she would say something decidedly inappropriate, which was probably true. In the end, Hawke had decided to take Fenris, Merrill, and Anders. Fenris had not been so pleased with the party selection.

They had went to the Wounded Coast yesterday evening, where Aveline could talk to Donnic during his patrol. Fenris believed they would be back late that night, but he had not shown up to meet Katherine the next day by the Chantry as they had planned. For the most part, Katherine wasn't too worried. She figured Hawke probably had decided to do some other task while they were out; he always seemed to find something that needed done.

The quick knock at the door caused her to jump slightly. Placing her cup on the table, she got up and went to open the door. Fenris stood in the doorway, looking weary. Blood still clung to his face and armor.

“Tough time on the patrol route?” she asked, gesturing for him to enter.

“Following Aveline's quest, we ran into slavers,” he explained. Katherine was a bit surprised, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. “Hadriana! She was an Apprentice to Danarius.”

“Oh,” Katherine commented. She said nothing else, waiting for him to relate the events as he would. Seeing how he was alive and still in Kirkwall, it was safe to say Hadriana had not been the victor.

“She was a torment to me. Because of her status as an Apprentice to Danarius, I was powerless to respond to her abuse, and she knew it. Took advantage of it.” He paused a moment, before adding, “I agreed to give Hadriana her life in exchange for information.”

“Information?” she asked. “Is Danarius outside of Minrathous? Did she give you his location?”

“No. It was not Danarius she spoke about.” He paused, turning away from her. “I don't want to talk about it,” he called out sharply.

“Okay,” she answered, retaking her seat at the table. She silently watched him, but he didn't move and kept his back towards her.

Without turning, Fenris quietly said, “I promised her her life, but after she told me, I crushed her heart anyway.”

“Oh,” she replied. Considering his history, she softly added, “I can say I may have done the same in your position.”

This time he turned to face her. His voice was bitter when he spoke. “The thought of her slipping out of my grasp, even now . . . I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't.”

“Why couldn't you?” Katherine asked, idly playing with her cup.

“And what would you have had me do? Hadriana came after me!” he all but shouted in anger. Fenris took a few steps towards her. “I have never had the option to simply walk away. Am I suppose to forgive, no matter how many times they hunt me down? Am I suppose to forget all the things they've done to me?”

“It was a question, Fenris. I wasn't judging you.” She paused a moment. “You may not wear chains anymore, but you are not free.” She meant it as an figurative observation, but the words only seemed to make him more angry.

“You know nothing of being a slave, Katherine!”

She didn't respond. Instead she took a sip from her cup, watching his eyes intently. He continued, sounding more tired now than angry, “it is a sickness, this hate. This dark growth inside me, that I can't ever get rid of, and they put in there!” He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head slightly. “This . . . isn't why I came here.”

As Fenris walked towards the door, Katherine got up from her chair and went after him. “So you're just going to leave?” she asked, grabbing his arm.

His markings immediately flared to life, and he spun around, pushing her against the wall. She let him hold her there, not moving in the slightest. Moments later, the glowing faded and he released her, taking a step back. Without waiting for his words, she grabbed the front of his armor, and kissed him. This time, she spun him, so that his back rested against the wall.

Fenris returned her kiss fiercely. She braced herself with her hands on the wall. His hands settled at her waist, and he pulled her closer into him. Since she was wearing a loose tunic, the sharp points of his armor poked her skin where they touched, but she didn't mind or really even notice.

He let go of her waist and began to undo the buckles on his arm gauntlets. Once they were open, he tossed them to the ground. Taking his cue, Katherine began to undo the clasps of his cuirass and he moved his hands to her hair, undoing the bun. Once her hair fell freely, he slid his hands into it, drawing her close once more.

Katherine broke the kiss to set his cuirass on the floor. Once she straightened, he pulled her to him, lifting her slightly off the ground, and kissing her soundly. After several moments, she pulled back and he let her regain her feet.

“Come,” she said. Taking his hand, she led the way to the stairs, the way to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interestingly enough, Hawke's line 'You may not wear chains anymore, but you're not free' is almost exactly what Flemeth says to him in Act 1. I just noticed when I was watching videos of this scene. I haven't really played a sarcastic Hawke before, so I hadn't heard the line before (Thank you, YouTube).
> 
> I also decided not to write the actual sex scene. I wasn't sure how to comfortably write it.


	20. Powder For Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris seeks help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am diverging from the game a bit here.

Morning had just dawned on Kirkwall, as Fenris made his way through Darktown. He knew Katherine would wake soon and probably wonder where he had gone, but he just couldn't stay there. He had almost ended their relationship. She had been right last night, while he technically wasn't a slave any more, he still wasn't free. Danarius was an ever present threat in the back of his mind. He would be forever, at least until one of them lay dead.

Last night had been far better than he had imagined; however, when he slept, pressed against her, he had dreamed. Never before had he dreamed, not while sleeping any way. Bits of memory from before he had obtained his markings had come to him. Flashes, really. They were gone before he could really comprehend them. The memories reinforced in his mind that Danarius was still there, would still seek him, would never stop.

Watching Katherine sleep, he had contemplated what to tell her. In the end, his gaze had fallen on the jar of powder near her bed. It was the powder Anders had given her to keep her own dreams at bay. Reaching a better decision, he had quietly dressed in his armor and left. That was why he was now headed towards Anders' clinic. Perhaps with the powder, he could forgo the dreams of memory, and pretend Danarius was not a constant threat.

Once he reached the clinic, Fenris knocked hard. There was no answer. He waited a minute more, than knocked again. A few minutes later, Anders was saying, “it had better be important” as he opened the door. Once he saw Fenris, he added more sullenly, “oh, it's you.” Anders hair looked a mess and Fenris figured he had woken him because he was shirtless.

Fenris shifted on his feet, gathering his thoughts. He nothing more than to call him an _abomination_ and stroll away, but that wouldn't get him the powder he sought. Swallowing, Fenris tried to adapt a friendly, well, at least neutral, tone. “I had need of your help.” Anders folded his hands over his chest and peered at him skeptically. Fenris glanced to the side, to see if anyone was watching. “Can we talk inside?” He hardly needed all of Darktown privy to the situation and the alley ways there seemed to have ears.

Anders glanced back inside briefly, not moving from the door way. He then met Fenris' gaze, deciding. “Give me a minute.” He shut the door quickly, without waiting for a reply.

Fenris leaned against the wall, waiting. About ten minutes later, Anders opened the door and told him he could come in. Fenris followed him inside. He was surprised to see Bethany there, but said nothing. Bethany looked as if he had wakened her as well. Her hair had been hastily pushed back from her face in a ponytail, but it looked mussed still. At least, she and the abomination had dressed fully before letting him in.

Anders took a seat at his table, looking at Fenris. “So what can I do for you this early in the morning? Hawke have another terribly important quest for us?”

“No. Hawke did not send me,” Fenris replied. When he didn't talk, Anders just watched him, not commenting.

Bethany took the moment to step closer to them. “Well, I had better be going.” She rested her hand on Anders' shoulder and gave it a squeeze, smiling softly at him. “Hawke should be up before too long.” As she walked towards the door, staff in hand, she called over her shoulder, “It was good to see you, Fenris.”

Fenris bid her farewell. He decided not to address Bethany's presence when she left. He had little doubt now that there relationship had moved into a physical one, and Hawke appeared none the wiser. Instead he said, “Katherine has told me about the powder you gave her for dreams.”

“Yes, I do that,” Anders confirmed. He smirked. “Having bad dreams are you, elf? And I thought you were supposed to be afraid of nothing. Well, nothing besides magic.”

Fenris steeled himself, fighting not to angrily retort and leave. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I wish not to dream, yes.”

“I have some, but I'll need more details. What kind of healer would I be if I just gave it out all willy nilly?”

While what Anders said could make sense, Fenris had the notion that he just wanted to make him more uncomfortable. “Ask your questions, mage.” He had intended to play nice and call him 'Anders' during the conversation, but figured 'mage' would have to be a happy compromise. At least, he should favor being called 'mage', as opposed to 'abomination'.

“I would be delighted to,” Anders said, sounding much happier. “How long have you been having these nightmares?” He even had the gall to pick up paper and pen, as if to write notes about it.

“Last night,” Fenris replied shortly.

“Last night what?” Anders prompted.

“I had memories come in my sleep last night.”

“And you find memories to be a bad thing?” Anders asked. “I would have thought you would be happy regaining some memories, no matter how small.”

“They were so brief and scattered, it hardly matters,” Fenris replied, starting to pace around the clinic.

“If it hardly matters, why do you want them to stop?”

“Because,” Fenris replied sharply, “it just serves as a reminder that Danarius is there. How can I be content, knowing he could come after me at any time?”

“So, it is better to force the memories from you, so you won't think constantly of Danarius. Sounds perfectly logical and thought out,” Anders said sarcastically. “You know he is still out there. Removing the ability to dream will hardly change that.”

“I am aware of that,” Fenris replied irritably. “I didn't come here to be mocked, mage.”

“I wasn't directly mocking you.” Anders paused a moment, writing something on the paper, before continuing with his questions. “So, last night you had these dreams. How often did they occur before last night?”

Fenris sighed. “Last night was the first, and I would have it be the last.”

Anders set the paper down. “You mean to tell me last night was the first time you had these nightmares? Like, ever?” Fenris nodded. Anders gave a brief chuckle. “Elf, I hardly think one nightmare is sufficient to need the powder. It may not happen again. You've been sleeping every night I gather, one night of nightmares should hardly cause concern.”

Fenris narrowed his eyes. “Last night was different,” he ground out.

“How?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Fenris snapped. “Just give me the powder and I'll be on my way.”

Despite Fenris glowering at him, Anders just lightly shook his head. “Nope. I am the healer here. It is my powder. I will decide when, and if, you get any. So answer the question. How was last night different?”

Fenris continued to glare at him a few moments before answering. “I was at Katherine's last night,” he said, tightly.

“We figured as much,” Anders replied. “With what happened with Hadriana, it would only seem natural. Hawke was a wee bit concerned when you left upset and Merrill was quite worried.”

“I wasn't upset,” Fenris said scornfully.

“Upset, angry,” Anders shrugged, “whatever you want to call it.” Fenris didn't answer. “I fail to see how seeing Katherine would make you have nightmares. I thought you liked her.”

“I do like her,” Fenris replied quietly.

Anders tilted his head to side, studying him. “So, tell me why you think last night you dreamed when previously you have not.”

Fenris was silent, debating whether to tell him the truth or not. “We were intimate last night,” he finally said.

“About time. Congratulations.” Anders smiled. After a few moments, he grew serious. “Why would last night make you have nightmares? Have you not slept with anyone?”

“I have not willingly slept with anyone. If it happened before my memories were taken, I would not know.” He paused a moment, considering. “I have not dreamed ever. And I have had no memories of my life before my markings were inflicted on me prior to last night. This is where the conclusion came from.”

Anders nodded. “Tell you what, I'll let you have some of the powder. Just take it before you sleep after you are intimate.” Anders moved towards a bookcase filled with various jars and potions. Selecting one, he returned. “You don't need a lot. Just a tablespoon or so. Mix it with a drink. Any further issues, let me know.”

“Thank you, Anders,” Fenris replied, reaching to take the jar from him.

As Fenris turned to go, Anders spoke again. “I am not saying for sure it will work. It is to stop dreams, not memories. But it is worth a try.”

Fenris nodded. “Again, you have my thanks.”

As he moved through the door way, Anders replied, “you're welcome.” Fenris pocketed the jar and made his way back towards his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be all happy relationships times for Katherine and Fenris. Their relationship will follow the game eventually, just not now.


	21. A Quest For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's got a quest for Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first of three chapters uploaded today (Nov. 13th).

Katherine was waiting outside the chantry when she saw Fenris. She noticed him long before he made it to her, but didn't shout out a greeting, instead choosing to wait for his approach. When he stood beside her, she stated, “you were gone when I woke up.”

“Yes.” He paused, looking down for a moment. “There was something I had to attend to.”

“Okay,” she said, though she really wanted to ask why he left. She figured he would explain in due time.

“What are you doing in Hightown?” he asked. “I had stopped by your house, but Isabela said you were gone before she had gotten in.”

“Waiting on Sebastian. I think he had to talk to Hawke about something first. He's supposed to meet me here.” She spoke in clipped, to the point statements because she was a little unsure of what to say. They had only been seeing each other romantically for about two months and she didn't want to push, though she had been quite surprised when he was gone this morning.

“I'm sorry I left without words this morning,” Fenris said quietly, not meeting her gaze. She was pleased with his words, but kept her face carefully neutral.

“I'm sure wherever you went was important.” She didn't really know if her words were true, but Hightown hardly seemed an appropriate place for an in-depth conversation. “It's not like you were breaking up with me, right?” she halfheartedly joked.

His eyes shot to her face and he looked somewhat stricken. “No, Katherine, no.” She arched an eyebrow, and he paused for a moment. “It wasn't terribly important. We can talk about it tonight, if you wish.”

She smiled. “I'd like that.” She took a step closer to him. “You can come by for dinner if you wish. I'm sure Isabela would love to entertain us with some stories. And after she leaves for the Hanged Man, we can talk in privacy.”

“I will come,” he answered.

Before they could talk more, Hawke and Sebastian made their way to them. Greetings were exchanged. Hawke then looked at Katherine and announced jovially, “have I got a quest for you.”

She shot him a skeptical look. “Do you now?” Hawke was generally in a good mood, but he appeared especially eager this time.

“Yes, yes,” Hawke declared, sounding quite upbeat. “You'll love it. Adventure, good times with your friend, nights by campfire, things to kill. What more could you possibly ask for?”

Katherine didn't return his jovial manner, certain this quest wasn't as splendid as he was making it out to be. “You'll need to be more descriptive, Hawke, before I agree.”

Hawke exaggerated a hurt look. “You can't not agree. Well, I guess you could, but I've already agreed for you. I don't envy telling my client that you are unavailable. Makes me look like I am not a man of my word.”

“Maybe you should ask people before agreeing to quests for them,” Sebastian said with a slightly harsh tone.

“Duly noted,” Hawke told him, before turning his attention back to Katherine. “I'm sure you will have a blast.”

“Where am I going and whom am I killing?” she asked, like it was an everyday occurrence.

“The Deep Roads!” Hawke exclaimed with enthusiasm. He paused a moment, seeming to await for a reaction that didn't come. He was not deterred from his joyful nature. “See? I told you it would be awesome.”

“Wow, sounds awesome,” she said with mock excitement. She nudged Fenris. “See, he was right. Totally awesome.” She waited a moment and her voice then sounded less than impressed, “seriously, Hawke; Why would I, and you, want to do that? You don't need to fund an expedition. You also have a ton of money and are now considered a family of note among Kirkwall's elite.”

Hawke faked another look of hurt, more dire this time. “You wound me, Katherine. I consider it my responsibility to help those less fortunate.”

“How are they less fortunate?” Fenris asked.

Hawke waved his hand vaguely in the air. “I didn't ask for a bunch of details, just the basics.” At the look they sent him, he added, “it's not like they are the Coterie or something. Just some Dwarven merchant who would seek some treasure for himself and his fellows.”

“I still don't like it, Hawke,” Sebastian said.

“So we are helping Dwarves get rich fast. I don't know about traipsing around Darkspawn-laden paths; It didn't turn out so well last time,” Katherine told him.

“What happened with Merin was tragic, but this is not that. Dilan even said if after two weeks, they do not find any riches, you will all turn around and head back. So you'll be there a month tops,” Hawke explained. “Not long at all.”

“A month in the Deep Roads; that sounds splendid,” she said a bit sarcastically.

“Is that a no?” Hawke asked, looking a little defeated.

Katherine looked over at Fenris and waited a moment. When he said nothing and made no indication of his thoughts, she said, “I guess I'll go. Who all is going with me?”

“Anders,” Hawke answered.

Katherine waited, but when he said nothing else, she prompted, “and?”

“Anders,” Hawke repeated.

She narrowed her eyes. “That's it? Just Anders and myself?”

“I told you it was a bad idea, Hawke,” Sebastian quietly reminded him. “A bad, dangerous idea.”

Hawke glared at Sebastian a moment, before he tried to reassure Katherine. “The Dwarf leading them, his name is Dilan, says they cannot afford to carry supplies for more than two extra individuals. Only two of mine may go.”

“Then why aren't you going, Hawke?” Fenris asked, not looking thrilled with the idea.

“I suggested that,” Hawke replied. “They requested Anders because of his maps. When I said I would go with him, Dilan didn't think it a good idea. He said a lot of things and I don't remember it all, but it would seem that should the quest fail, they do not want to taint my name with failure. He must be thoughtful like that.”

“Well, I see where I rank in Kirkwall,” Katherine replied drily.

“He actually suggested you,” Hawke said in an appeasing tone. “Dilan had nice things to say about the Wren of Kirkwall. Quite nice things, indeed.”

Katherine didn't respond, considering the situation. “I suppose I'll still go. A month isn't a terribly long time. It's not like we're taking Bartrand or something. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Splendid,” Hawke replied, smiling again.

“Oh, I don't know,” Sebastian said sardonically, “you could get the taint and die, for one.”

Hawke gave a loud half laugh.

“You and the abomination alone with a bunch of merchants you've never met hardly seems like a good idea, Katherine,” Fenris warned.

Hawke gave an even louder half laugh, looking from Sebastian to Fenris. “Well, you two are no help. Thanks, guys.” He turned his attention back to her. “Anyways, Katherine, I'm sure you'll be fine.” He then looked again from Fenris to Sebastian. “They are fully capable of handling themselves. And, should something go wrong, Anders quite the competent healer.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hawke,” she said a bit cheerily. “When do we leave?”

“That could possibly be the best news,” Hawke said, adopting his over-enthusiastic attitude once more. “Tonight! How awesome is that? No need to dwell on it long because it is mere hours away.”

“Well, that is . . . _fast_.” Katherine felt a little more uncertain then. She had just made plans for the evening; She hardly wanted to wait a month to have a private, in-depth conversation with Fenris.

“I'll pick you up at 6. See you all later.” With that, Hawke strolled off, before Katherine would have the chance to decline.

When Fenris and Sebastian said nothing, she half-way joked, “that was an interesting turn of events, huh?”

“Interesting isn't the word I would use,” Fenris replied.

Sebastian cleared his throat, drawing her gaze. “I will understand if you no longer want to help with the noonday meal.”

“No, I'll still help,” she replied. The Chantry hardly had enough brothers and sisters to tend to the ill and provide food for the less fortunate. She helped at least weekly and enjoyed doing so.

“Good.” Sebastian then looked from her to Fenris and back again. “Well, I guess I'll just be in the Chantry, helping to prepare it. You can seek me there if you wish when you are done with your conversation.” They bid each other good bye, and Sebastian started up the stairs of the Chantry.

Silence fell between Fenris and Katherine. She finally decided to break it. “Well, I guess that puts a damper on the whole dinner plan idea. Hmm, you are still welcome to come, just earlier than 6.” She said the words in an off-hand matter, but secretly hoped that he would agree.

“I'll come,” he responded without hesitation.

“Good. Well, that settles it.” She turned to look up the stairs of the Chantry, before looking back at him again. “Do you mind that I will be going in the Deep Roads?” she asked a bit hesitantly.

He was silent, just looking at her face for a bit. “I do not mind. You are your own person, Katherine, and can do as you wish.” She nodded slowly, uncertain how to respond. He went on to say, “the Deep Roads can be a dangerous place and it appears the abomination is the only known ally you will have there. Be careful.”

He sounded so serious and solemn, she felt forced to match. “I will be careful, Fenris,” she replied evenly.

His green eyes met hers. “I would see no harm come to you,” he said quietly. She didn't know what to reply, so she remained silent, frozen where she was. They had not really talked about feelings overtly yet and his care caught her a bit by surprise. “I'll see you for dinner, Katherine,” he said. When she nodded, still tongue-tied, he turned and began to walk toward his mansion.


	22. In the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarven merchant that Anders and Katherine are helping is more than he seemed to Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd of three chapters to be uploaded today (Nov. 13th). So, if you haven't read Chapter 21, you should read it first.

Anders didn't like the situation he was in, and not only because they were in the Deep Roads. Yes, he wasn't very fond of the Deep Roads, but he was truly concerned with his traveling companions. When Hawke and his friends had saw he and Katherine off, Dilan had maybe 20 other Dwarves with him; However, when they reached the Deep Roads, they were joined by nearly thirty more. Unlike the ones with Dilan in Kirkwall, these Dwarves seemed much more suited for the Deep Roads. They were warriors and the like, heavily armored. He and Katherine had privately joked about how they didn't seem like merchants. Though they had been joking, both remained more vigilant with the Dwarves. As it was, they tended to keep an eye on each other and an eye out for any trouble.

The first week had passed without issue. The beginning of the second week, they had found the path broken away and lava flowing beneath where they were to walk. Dilan had declared that they should send some scouts out for an alternate way. Dilan had suggested Anders should go with a small group and Katherine remain with him and the bigger party. He had relented when neither agreed. So, Anders, Katherine, and about a dozen of the men had traveled a small path. It had started out kind of like a goat path, but had eventually broadened. At night, Anders and Katherine took to sleeping a good distance away from the party. They said it was to be aware if Darkspawn had started to sneak up on the camp, but the truth was they wanted to be aware if any of the Dwarves tried to do them harm in the middle of the night.

Katherine hadn't been his first pick, but Hawke said Dilan had insisted she and Anders come. As it was, Anders was not too fond of the situation. Stripping away the whole Mage-Templar thing, and he liked Katherine as a person; However, he found it very hard to forget or reason away why she worked with the Templars occasionally. He kept a close watch on her, when they were together, convinced to tell Hawke the truth of it, should she ever show herself ruthless when it came to innocent mages. Bethany and Merrill seemed to like her well enough, but he still watched her with a bit of caution. Add in the fact she was super close to Sebastian in a brotherly way and dating the elf, both who made their anti-Mage feelings well-known, and he felt justified in his watching and slight mistrust. At least, she was a capable rogue and shared his suspicion of Dilan and the others.

“Hey, make sure to watch your step. A lava bath wouldn't do you good,” Katherine's voice cut through his thoughts. It was true he hadn't been paying as much attention to his surroundings as he should. They were walking on a wide ledge, overlooking a lake of fiery lava. One misstep and you could go careening over the side to a painful death.

The two of them were a bit in front of the Dwarves. He glanced back at them, watching them follow, then he continued on. “If there were treasure to be found here, I think we would have found it by now.”

“You are probably right,” she told him. “If we see nothing in the next day, I think we should tell Big that we are heading back to Dilan. They can join us if they wish or continue you on their own.” Katherine hadn't bothered to learn their names, though he hadn't really either. One of the Dwarves was more robust than the others, more powerfully built, so they had taken to calling him Big, though they didn't address him that way in person. He seemed to be in charge of the group with them.

Anders nodded. The ledge widened more an they were once again walking on a road of sorts above the lava. Katherine and he walked towards one of the edges to see if there was a path to be had. Anders noted the Dwarves doing much the same. “Wren,” one of the Dwarves called out. “Look at this!”

Katherine moved off to where the Dwarf was looking over a side opposite Anders. Anders gazed back over his ledge, but saw nothing but the endless lake of fire. When he saw movement in his peripheral vision, he turned his head in time to see the Dwarf approaching Katherine's backside with his great axe drawn.

“Katherine! Watch out!” he shouted, bringing his staff up at the same time. He cast a fireball at the dwarf, knocking him off balance and to the ground. Katherine whirled on her feet, swords drawn and at the ready. It seemed an unspoken order had been given to the Dwarves because they moved to attack.

Anders' gaze was drawn from her as the Dwarves attacked him. Trying to distance himself from them, he backed up towards the ledge they had recently come from. He cast spells of fire and ice, intending to kill. When one of the Dwarves made it particularly close, he sent a stone first slamming into him. The Dwarf tumbled backwards and fell to a fiery death in the lava below the road they were on. He could hear Katherine's blades repeatedly lock together with theirs, but he didn't dare take his eyes off his advancing foes.

Soon enough, all those that had been attacking Anders lay dead. He finally looked over and was relieved to see that Katherine was alive as well. She had the tip of one sword pressing against the throat of the only live opponent. Big was unarmed and at her mercy. As he approached, Big glared at him with hateful eyes.

“Why would you attack us?” Anders asked. “We were helping you.”

Big moved his head to the side and spat in disgust. “I was doing as ordered,” he said with venom and hate. “The mage of Lowtown thinks he's somebody. Thinks he and his friends can decide what is best for the Dwarva. I would have sought your death, even without orders.”

“I was helping you,” Anders repeated, stubbornly.

Big laughed darkly. “And I was but helping you to an early death.”

Anders' gaze turned hard. He tried to do the right thing, tried to help the poor and the ill, surely he deserved better than to have someone he was trying to help put their sword in his back.

Katherine looked at him. “What should we do with him?”

Before Anders could answer, Big twisted out from under the point of her sword and regained his feet. In doing so, he pushed Katherine hard to the ground and took off. Raising his staff slightly for strength and focus, he cast the crushing prison on Big. A bright white-blue light enveloped the Dwarf, causing him to rise slightly off the ground. A phantom hand appeared in the light, squeezing Big tighter and tighter. Once he was sure the Dwarf was dead, Anders released the spell, sending the Dwarf's body crashing to the ground. Katherine approached the body cautiously, and nudged it with her foot. Seeming content that he was dead, she turned back towards Anders.

“Now what?” she asked.

“I imagine Dilan is the one that ordered this,” Anders said.

She nodded. “That would make sense. I take it you don't want to go back the way we came.”

Anders glanced back to wear Big lay dead. “I don't think that wise. Dilan has at least 30 more men with him. I don't envy such a confrontation.”

“We could sneak past them. Well, I could sneak. Don't you have an invisibility spell or something?” Katherine asked.

“No, don't be absurd. The caverns are not big enough to sneak around them. I think we should just carry on and look for another exit.”

“And you think we can find an exit? Truly?”

Anders knew the maps fairly well and they could study them along the way to ensure they weren't traveling in circles. “I think we will find an exit. And, if we do not, we can always go back to where Dilan currently is. I doubt he will wait around forever for our return.”

“I don't envy the conversation Hawke is sure to have with him when he returns to Kirkwall,” Katherine said. “I wonder what he will tell him. Maybe he will say we are dead, or that we were the ones to attack his men and we disappeared.”

“Would that he would,” Anders replied, looking at the Dwarves surrounding them. “Hawke would never believe we attacked unprovoked. And I do not believe Hawke would think us dead without at least one of our bodies as proof.”

She nodded. “Well, I guess that means we will travel on.” She looked in the direction they had been headed.

“Let's look them over for food and supplies.” Anders motioned towards the bodies. “Then we will leave, least Dilan sends out more men to ensure the job was finished.” That said, they both began to check the bodies, gathering anything useful.


	23. Wandering the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Katherine talk in the Deep Roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of three chapters to be uploaded today (Nov. 13th). So, if you haven't read Chapter 21 or 22, you should read them first.
> 
> I had wanted to put this conversation in the last chapter, but didn't see a good opening for it. Also, I intended to just have them talk about Fenris, somehow it ended up moving into a Meredith/Templar/Mage discussion, and much longer than I originally planned.

It had been nearly two months since they left Kirkwall. How Hawke did this for three years, she would never know. It was the same things over and over again. Darkspawn, collapsed path, more dawkspawn, golums, mix in the occasional dragonling. It was all kind of tiring. Between that, the dim lighting, and ever present chill, Katherine had decided that she would never agree to a mission in the Deep Roads again, no matter the reasoning.

They had been following Anders' maps religiously, but it did little to help them. The exits all seemed to come to a dead end by collapse and they would have to go down another alternate path. Campsites were few and far between. Anders thought it dangerous because the smell and sight would attract any would-be foes lingering nearby. Food to be found was incredibly scarce and the supplies taken from the Dwarves had been dwindling for some time.

“I can see why you do not like the Deep Roads,” she told Anders, sitting down near the fire.

“I should have told Hawke no,” Anders answered, sounding contrite. “Or we should have refused once we saw how many capable men Dilan had with him.”

“He could have kept your maps, for all I care.” Katherine sighed. “It was a set up from the get go. We will get to the bottom of it when we get out of here.” She paused a moment, before adding in a disillusioned tone, “ _if_ we ever get out of here.”

Anders dropped her gaze, watching the fire instead. “We will get out of here. It may take considerably longer than we planned, but we will see Kirkwall again.” He spoke quietly with sheer determination present in his voice.

“It took you and Hawke three years when Bartrand locked you in. I do not want to be here for three years, Anders.” She didn't want to complain, but sometimes she saw no other option. “I will kill him,” she said bitterly. “I will see Dilan dead when we do get out of here.”

“One way or another, he will die,” Anders agreed. “Be it by your hand or mine.”

Katherine sighed again. She moved to lay back on her bedroll, watching the small fire dance in the darkness. The longer they were here, the more she hated Dilan. Sometimes when they walked, she would plot different ways to kill him in her mind. Sebastian had claimed hate was a bad thing to hold on to, but she couldn't help it.

“I am sure the folk of Darktown have missed me in my clinic. We both could be doing good for the less fortunate of Kirkwall, instead here we sit, surrounded by gloom.” He was sounding bitter, as well. Katherine had to smile a little, after all, misery liked company.

“I am sure Bethany misses you as well,” Katherine said quietly.

She saw Anders eyes soften at the mention of Hawke's sister. A small smile played on his face. “I miss her, as well. She is something special.”

Katherine smiled. It was nice seeing people happy together. “You guys look good together,” she commented.

Anders was silent for a few moments. “And I feel compelled to say,” he began in a carefully controlled voice, “that you and elf appear happy together. I am glad that you are-” he broke off into laughter. “I'm sorry. I can't even say it with a straight face. How that elf can make you happy, I'll never know.”

“Well, he makes me happy, it hardly matters if you can see why or not. Truth be told, if it is relationship advice I need, you are not the first person I would go to,” she answered crisply.

“You do not think I have a model relationship?” he asked.

“I did not say that. If I have need of guidance, Sebastian is my first pick.”

He laughed again. “Sebastian? The choir boy? Why? He seems so uptight and too prone to blushing to give much advice on that subject.”

“He may be pious now, but he wasn't always that way. He has far more experienced in the romantic aspect than I, even if it was years ago for him,” she answered.

Anders looked at her a bit skeptically. “I can hardly picture Sebastian giving you advice on the physical aspects of your relationship.”

“No, not the physical aspect,” she agreed. “I have Isabela for that, if need be. He may be a bit more religious in terms of what is okay in a relationship, but he is good for romantic advice.”

“And he thinks Fenris is a good choice for a romantic interest?” Anders asked, his tone indicating he clearly didn't think that so.

“He respects Fenris,” Katherine replied. “Fenris may have issues, but don't we all? I think Sebastian would rather see me happy than alone. I've been alone for a long time.”

“Being alone isn't necessarily a bad thing,” Anders said. “I would rather be alone forever, than engaged in any kind of relationship with the elf.”

“Your feelings on Fenris are well known, Anders. He does not have overly fond things to say of you either.”

He was silent, again watching the fire. Finally, he looked up, meeting her eyes. “I have to ask. What do you see in him? Because I cannot fathom a reason why anyone would be interested in him.”

Katherine cocked her head to the side, studying him, thinking of what to say. They hadn't had the chance to discuss why he had left the morning after they slept together. Given the kiss he gave her when Hawke came, she was somewhat confident that he was happy and still interested in their relationship. Isabela and Hawke had both seemed surprised by that. Truth be told, she hadn't been aware if they knew that she and Fenris were together or not. They knew then, though, and she was sure Isabela had barraged him with questions aplenty, and Hawke probably threw in some teasing as well.

Returning her thoughts to the original question, she knew she could count hundreds of reasons as to why she, or anyone, would like Fenris, but Anders probably wouldn't believe those reasons held merit. Finally, she said, “there are many things good about Fenris, when he is not brooding.” Anders arched his eyebrow, clearly not believing that. She added, “he is a good man, even if you can't see it. Besides, he makes me feel special, makes me feel beautiful.”

“He does not strike me as the sort that gave compliments,” Anders replied in a flat voice.

Katherine smiled, not at his words, but at the compliments she remembered Fenris giving her. “He's called me beautiful enough, I somewhat believe him.”

Now Anders returned her smile, albeit a little sadly. “Beauty isn't always on the outside, Katherine. I am sorry someone made you feel less than.”

As Katherine heard his words, she couldn't help but flashback to Jerry using her looks as justification for her cheating, one of many excuses he had. It had hurt to her core then, but now it was just a fleeting pain. She knew now that some people were just the cheating type. Even if she had been supermodel pretty and the 1950s housewife, that wouldn't have stopped him from cheating, since he seemed a cheater at heart. Still, the sting of it had hurt deeply at the time.

When she did not say anything, he continued, “if you truly care for someone, you find them beautiful, regardless of their actual looks.” A few moments after he spoke, he seemed to comprehend what he had just said, and added hastily, “not that I am saying you are not beautiful.”

She laughed a little. “I have a mirror, Anders. I know how I look. I may not be downright ugly, but I can't really claim more than average. I will never be a great beauty, and I've come to accept that.” She pictured Fenris in her mind. “Still, it is nice hearing someone you care for call you beautiful.”

“So he says pretty things to you? Anyone can say pretty things,” Anders reasoned. “What else? Why do you like him?”

“He does what he believes is right, he can be counted on, he is loyal,” she answered steadily.

“Just because he believes his viewpoint to be right, doesn't make it right and just,” Anders said harshly. “He would see all mages locked up.”

“And you would see all mages free to do what they would. Not all mages are good. Tevinter is a prime example of that,” she countered.

“Not all men are good, either, Katherine,” he said in a hard tone. “To be locked up simply for the way you were born, something you had absolutely no control over, is hardly just.”

“The Circle and the Templars are not perfect,” she admitted, “but it wouldn't do to just let mages cast however and whenever they wish. You can't just take away magic the way you can disarm regular men. For now, the Circle is the only compromise. Maybe it will change in the future. For now, it is what it is.”

“ _'It is what it is'_ ,” he repeated. “And that is why I am trying to change how it is. I can't even proclaim myself as mage when I walk around Kirkwall, least I am thrown into the Gallows. Instead, I have to scurry about and hide like there is something innately wrong with me. It disgusts me!” She was silent, unsure of what to say and not wanting to anger him more. He continued, “and your elf would see me at the mercy of the Templars.”

“If he truly wanted to turn you in to the Templars, he would have done that already. He respects Hawke too much to do that, even if he is not fond of you.” She paused, before adding off-hand, “besides, if you are to worry about someone turning you in to the Templars, it would be Sebastian I would worry about.” At the look he gave her, she added, “oh, come on. Surely you know there is no love lost between the two of you. Sebastian may not speak of it as openly as Fenris, but there should be little doubt on what side Sebastian leans on in the Mage/Templar issue.”

“And you share their leanings?” he asked harshly, though she was aware he already knew the answer.

Katherine didn't say anything right away. She waited a full minute, before saying, “I would think it obvious that I lean more one way than the other. Most people do have an opinion on that.”

Anders blew a puff of air out and looked into the fire again, ignoring her. She watched him, but he seemed content to ignore her. Gathering her thoughts, she decided to try and explain. “Not everything is black and white, Anders. Many people seem to think too much in terms of something having to be either completely wrong or completely right, and that isn't always so.” His light brown eyes met hers, still glaring. “There is a gray area to be had. Are all mages evil and corruptible? Of course not. Are all mages good and full of pure intentions? Of course not.”

He finally said, “if you truly believed what you just said, you would be neutral in the dealings of mages and Templars, Katherine, and you are not.” His voice was cold and hard.

Despite wanting to break his gaze, she kept her eyes steadily on his. “I never said I was perfect. I am human, after all. I may lean more pro-Templar, but I refuse to do questionable things if Meredith asks me to do something that doesn't sit right with me. And if you recall as Hawke told you, she did not sanction the Tranquil Solution that Alrik was attempting.”

“Meredith?” Anders laughed harshly. “In all honesty, I still watch you closely and likely always will, since you have aligned yourself with her. She is a snake in the grass. You misplace your trust in her.”

“If I have misplaced my trust, then it is already done. I can hardly back out of doing the occasional job to help her or Kirkwall if she so desires. Tell me. What do you think she would do if I refused to help at all anymore? Since she has been acting a tad irrationally lately, I have been keeping my distance.”

“She'll turn on you in a second, if the situation ever called for it. How can someone who delights in locking up others be trustworthy? You would do good to stay far away from her. Hawke can give you more jobs, if you are working for the money,” he said.

“I do not need extra work. Tomwise's information keeps me plenty busy. I struck a bargain with Meredith. If I fail to deliver by doing her sane quests, she would likely break her end of the bargain,” Katherine told him. “Bethany would must likely be free for quite some time because she is Hawke's sister. Merrill may even escape her grasp for some time, since she lives with Hawke and shares his bed. Lucky for them, Hawke has elevated his family's status in Kirkwall. You, however, are only his good friend. If I refuse to do the occasional odd job for Meredith, she would likely lock you up quicker than you can blink. It would behoove me, and you, for me to continue helping her from time to time.”

“All the good I do in Lowtown, I should be low on her list of priorities. The impoverished and ill count on me,” he stated with certainty.

“And what do you think matters more to Meredith currently: an apostate on the loose or the poor getting care?” She sighed heavily. “It's getting late and we only intend to camp a few hours, Anders. Do you want the first watch? Or should I take it?”

Anders looked as if he could talk more about the subject of Meredith and mages, but he decided to agree. “I'll do it. Sleep, Katherine, and I will wake you up soon enough.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, before turning over with her back towards him and the fire. It seemed more often than not a conversation much the same as this one would go between them. They seemed to talk in circles. He would never agree that the Circle, while not the perfect solution by any means, was necessary. She was unwilling to agree on his ideals, so they would argue. Sure, it was generally more conversational in tone, but it was arguing all the same. They've seemed to have been having similar conversations about Templar and Mages for the last month at least daily. It was so tiring, arguing in circles.

Despite how Anders disliked her aligning more with the Templars, he had never said anything about refusing her the sleeping powder. Without it, she had no clue what she would do. She could only thank God that she brought enough powder for several months. Katherine closed her eyes, and willed sleep to find her.


	24. Lying Dilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilan is discovered to have lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sidetracked with a Skyrim story I loosely wanted to write about (Balgruuf/Irileth). I will probably start posting that sometime later this month. Updates for this story may be about weekly now and I will probably do small bunches (2-3 chapters) instead of one chapter at a time.  
> This is the first chapter (of 2) I am uploading for this story today (December 4th).
> 
> Enjoy!

Fenris sat, listening to Hawke and Aveline talk. Anders and Katherine had been gone for almost three months now. Dilan had come back to Kirkwall after five weeks, saying he didn't know what happened to them. He said they found the dead Dwarves sent with them in the scouting party, but no sign of the other two. Hawke had already went twice in search of them, but found nothing.

“You are wasting your time with the dwarf,” Fenris said, drawing their attention. “He knows more than he is telling.”

“It's not like we can just torture him for information,” Aveline said. At the look Fenris gave her, she added in a hard tone, “we are not torturing him. We are civilized here, Fenris.”

Hawke looked from Aveline to Fenris. “You may very well be right, Fenris. Dilan could be lying. We can't just torture him, though. Who's to say he would even tell the truth?”

“He may, though,” Fenris countered. He didn't add that torturing him would at the very least make him feel better. He had a strong feeling that Dilan did know far more about Katherine's disappearance than he let on.

Bodahn's knock on the door of the study drew them from conversation. He opened it and found Hawke with his eyes. “Messere Dilan is here.”

“Send him in, Bodahn, please,” Hawke told him. Bodahn nodded and closed the door. “See he was just running late.” Hawke had requested Dilan to meet him to talk again. That was why Fenris was there.

Bodahn led Dilan into the room. Dilan was short, even for a dwarf, and quite round. He had dark, beady eyes and shaggy gray-black hair. He wore elaborate clothing and jewelry, similar to the ones that Varric favored. Fenris had met Dilan twice before, when they had searched for Katherine in the Deep Roads. The man had a gilded tongue and praised Anders and Katherine endlessly. He seemed false to Fenris and like he put on a show for everyone.

“Hawke, what a pleasure,” Dilan exclaimed, as he took a seat opposite Hawke at the table. Fenris could smell his heavy perfume almost immediately. “And the ever lovely Guard Captain.” Aveline looked less than enthused, but nodded politely. “And, if it isn't the mighty warrior, Fenris. It is quite delightful to be among friends.” Fenris did not reply. Dilan looked at Hawke. “Has something happened, dear friend? Did you find Anders and the little bird girl?”

“No,” Hawke answered swiftly. “We have not.”

“Oh, that's a true shame. My condolences,” Dilan said in a sad tone. Fenris watched him closely and saw no true emotion in his eyes. “It is as I said. They are probably long dead. Hard to hear? Yes,” he paused a beat, “but true. The sooner you realize that, the sooner things can continue as they were in Kirkwall.”

“How are they to continue as normal when we are short two of our companions?” Aveline asked harshly.

Dilan regarded her. “You were not the only one to lose your comrades. Twelve of my men died that fateful day. Twelve!” He gave a little sigh of sadness. “Their passing holds heavy in my heart.”

“You have the bodies of your men. We have no bodies, no proof that they died,” Fenris reminded him sharply.

“That is not entirely true,” Dilan said, meeting Fenris gaze. “I found only eleven bodies of my men. I am sure they all are dead, or else they would have come back to where we waited. Ever faithful, each one of my men. And we waited a long time, I might add. If they are alive, which I do not believe to be so, there is no doubt in my mind that my twelfth man is with them, guiding them home.”

Fenris said nothing, but knew that Dilan was full of it. He then met Hawke's gaze. “When are we leaving again, Hawke?” Short of torture, it seemed Dilan had told all he would ever likely tell. Further talk with him was just prolonging the lie and wasting time.

Hawke sighed heavily. He looked to Dilan. “Is there nothing else you can tell us? Anything that might help?”

Dilan turned his cold, beady eyes on Fenris a moment, before regarding Hawke once more. “Nothing. I've told you everything I know,” Dilan replied steadily.

Hawke shook his head slightly before looking in Fenris' direction. “Very well. I know you wish to find them, Fenris, as do we all.” He paused, considering his words. “I know there is something going on between the two of you. If they are alive, I promise we will find them.”

“When are we leaving for the Deep Roads again, Hawke?” Fenris repeated with more of an edge. Pretty promises alone wouldn't find them.

Hawke let out a breath of air in exasperation. “I swear between you and Bethany, if you two had your wish, we would never leave the Deep Roads till they were found.” Fenris shot him a look. “We do have to eat. The Deep Roads is a long maze of sorts. And we have no map. We could be going in circles, we could never find them, provided they are even out there.” He paused. “We will pack even more supplies next time and stay for at least a month in hopes of finding them,” he conceded. “We shall leave in two days time.”

“You are wasting your time, Hawke. Chasing ghosts as you are,” Dilan said coolly. When Hawke moved an aggravated gaze to him, Dilan shifted in his seat and softened his tone. “That is, I meant to say . . . it is tragic, but you only hurt yourself by continuing to search when it would seem apparent they are dead. Sad as it is.”

Fenris was getting ready to leave, knowing further conversation would get them nowhere, when Tomwise burst in the study with Bodahn trailing him. “I told you to wait while I introduce you. Messere Hawke is a noble now, you just can't come in as you please,” Bodahn was saying.

Tomwise thoroughly ignored him. Standing before the table, he shot a dark glare at Dilan. Then he moved his gaze to Hawke. Breathing heavily, he said, “They are back! The Wren of Kirkwall and the healer Mage of Lowtown.”

Fenris watched Dilan's reaction. The dwarf seemed to pale immediately and his dark eyes flashed, though Fenris didn't know if it was disbelief or anger. When Dilan rose to his feet, Fenris moved up to stand beside him. Placing his hand on the dwarf's shoulder, Fenris pushed him back into his seat, determined not to let him out of his sight until everything was sorted out.

“Are you certain?” Hawke asked Tomwise.

Tomwise nodded enthusiastically. “I saw them with my own eyes.” The elf then turned his gaze on Dilan. “They would speak with you.”

Dilan audibly gulped. When Dilan moved to stand again, Fenris again pushed him firmly down. This time he kept his hand there, ensuring Dilan stayed put. Hawke's eyes had grown cold as he looked at Dilan. “You will stay here, Dilan. I would speak with Anders before you are free to go,” Hawke told him. Fenris felt a slight shudder run through the dwarf.

Bodahn must have disappeared from the study at some point because he once more knocked on the door, before entering. Meeting Hawke's gaze, he said, “Serah Katherine is here, Messere.”

“See her in,” Hawke commanded, sending a glare Dilan's way.

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Katherine enter the study behind Bodahn. She looked tired and dirty, but no real worse for wear. She was in the same armor that she had worn the day she left and her long hair hung in a tangled braid. She smiled faintly as she observed the room's occupants, her blue eyes softening when they met Fenris' gaze. Katherine took the seat next to Dilan and turned the chair towards him. Fenris removed his hand from Dilan's shoulder and stepped back, though he remained close enough to intercede physically if need be.

Katherine met Dilan's gaze. “Fancy seeing you here. In Hawke's home.”

“Oh, Wren, imagine my surprise to see you,” Dilan sputtered. “It is so good to see you. I have worried nonstop over you and Anders. Nonstop.” Though he spoke pleasantries, his voice held a note of fear.

“Spare me the false pleasantries,” she told him in a cold tone. “I would have my questions answered.”

Dilan gulped loudly. A few moments passed before he found his now whiny voice. “Answers? If I give you answers,” he paused when Katherine shot him a cold look. He began in an even more timid voice. “You will spare me? If I give you answers? You will let me go free? On your word of honor?”

Katherine said nothing right away. When she did speak, Dilan visibly jumped. “I will not kill you. Answer my questions truthfully and I swear I will not kill you.”

“Very . . . very well,” Dilan answered, shaking a bit. “Ask your questions. I will set sail immediately from Kirkwall, never to trouble you again.”

Fenris did not move from where he was or speak at their exchange; However, he knew that even if Katherine was true to her words and she did not harm Dilan, there was no way that dwarf would leave Hawke's house unscathed, if he left at all. He would prefer the pleasure of inflicting pain on Dilan, but Hawke would probably like to do the deed, as well. Even Aveline looked angry.

“Yes, Dilan, do tell,” Hawke drawled sarcastically. “Since you just seem to lie to me.” He looked in Fenris' direction. “Maybe you were right. We should have tortured him.” Dilan looked down at the table, not meeting Hawke's gaze.

Katherine began to ask her questions. “Who ordered our deaths? Was it just you?” She paused a moment, then shook her head slightly. “I don't believe it was just you. Anders and I had never even met you before the trip to the Deep Roads. Yet, you asked for us by name.”

Dilan shuddered. Then he answered in a small, timid voice. “It was not me, in truth. On my honor as a merchant.” The whole room seemed to glare and mistrust him. “It was not me! I was hired on by Yehven's son.” He looked to Hawke. “Iwan was particularly cross that you told his father the truth of Merin's death. He paid good gold, so I agreed to the task. I am a business man, after all.”

“Iwan?” Hawke asked, sounding a bit surprised. Dilan nodded.

“Where is Iwan now?” Katherine asked, drawing Dilan's gaze to her.

“He is at his father's house, I presume. When Yehven kicks the bucket, Iwan is to take his father's place. He would never leave.” Dilan paused a moment. “You have been gone almost three months, Messere. Iwan no longer believes you will come back.” Fenris couldn't help but think that Dilan had wisely left _as I believed_ unsaid.

Katherine nodded slightly. “Why did you chose Anders? If Iwan hated Hawke, why not Hawke?”

Dilan looked to Hawke for a moment, before turning back to Katherine, and then abruptly lowered his gaze to the table. “Truth be told, Anders was more my idea.” Dilan actually sounded more certain now, and not as timid. Looking up, he said, “Anders was hardly on Iwan's mind, at first. I changed that. Lucky for me Anders had been there when Hawke told old Yehven the truth.” Pride had started to creep into his voice. “I convinced him that taking out someone close to Hawke would be sweeter vengeance than merely offing Hawke.”

“That is not vengeance,” Hawke said darkly, anger apparent on his face. “Iwan thinks I slighted him when he was the one who locked his own brother in with Darkspawn! It is revenge, pure and simple.”

Dilan immediately became more biddable, since Hawke seemed to be growing more hostile as the words went by. “As you say,” he whispered.

“I would know all you can tell me, before you are free to go, Dilan,” Katherine said in a commanding voice. By her stiff posture and pointed voice, Fenris knew she was angry. She had appeared stiff and angry since she had entered Hawke's home. Three months was a long time for anger to fester, and she surely had good reason. “You say you directed Iwan's attention to Anders, but why? Surely you could have picked someone closer to Hawke than him? Bethany or Merrill, for example.”

Dilan looked at Hawke, before speaking. “Neither of them would do. I doubted Hawke would have let his baby sister or elven lover go to the Deep Roads alone. Anders was a close friend, but familiar and easily could be of use in the Deep Roads. The loss of a friend may not hurt as badly as a lover or family, but I am told it still stings.” Dilan could have stopped then and the answer would have been reasonable, but he pressed on. “That is not the only reason. I personally dislike Anders. He competes with me when it comes to serving the poor. They flock to his Lowtown Clinic, receiving healing, often free of charge. When they can get it for free, why would they pay me for my potions? True, my prices can be high, but they work quicker than healing. Still, they flocked to the mage. Surely you see my dilemma. With him gone, they would be forced to buy from me. I have seen a large increase in profits since my return from the Deep Roads.”

“Preying on the poor?” Aveline muttered. “That is despicable. We should just throw him in jail, and be done with it. Let the Viscount decide.”

Dilan's gaze snapped to her. “She said I would be free to go with my life and limbs intact,” he said, sounding a bit miffed.

“I have more questions, Aveline,” Katherine said reasonably. Dilan smiled in triumph at Aveline, before meeting Katherine's gaze. “It is apparent why you chose Anders. Why me?”

“You are the Wren of Kirkwall,” the dwarf said, as if that small statement alone should surely answer her question. When Katherine did not speak and simply stared at him, he decided to answer further. “Luck of the draw really. I did not believe Hawke would buy only sending Anders. You help those poor too much, as well. I deal in more than just potions, occasionally I am paid to solve the problems of others. I can't really maintain revenue if they can go to you to get it done much cheaper.” He then looked towards Hawke. “It was kind of dumb that you believed we could only take two with us.”

Hawke eyes flashed in anger. “I think we should skip the whole jail bit, Aveline. Let's just kill him.” Hawke rose to his feet, towering over the sitting dwarf.

“But she promised my safety,” Dilan said, sounding a bit uncertain again. He swung his gaze around to Katherine. “You promised me I could leave safely. You promised me my life.”

Katherine was quiet, watching him. Finally, she slowly said. “I did not promise that. I promised I would not kill you, and I will not.” Dilan blanched at her words. “You see, Anders and I both wished you dead. We draw straws on who it would be. I lost.”

Dilan stood up quickly and Fenris tensed, ready to act should the dwarf draw a hidden blade. The dwarf's face was now flushed with anger. “You implied I could live and leave peacefully,” he spat in a low tone of voice. “I would have told you nothing, if you were honest.”

“Honesty doesn't seem to be your strong suit, why would you expect it from others?” Katherine asked sharply. “I will admit it was a bit of trickery on my part.” She shrugged. “Why don't you run along, Dilan? I'm sure Anders is waiting for you. Stalling will not delay the inevitable, you know, and waiting will only make your anxiety grow.”

Dilan took a step towards her, his face now a deep red. He sputtered a few moments, though nothing coherent. He then walked quickly from the room. All let him leave and Fenris had to envy Anders a bit, since the mage would be the one to exact revenge. The sound of the front door being slammed shut could be heard even from the study

There was a heavy silence in the room. Katherine was the one to break it. Standing up, she said, “look, Hawke, it's getting late. I have not slept comfortably in months and I am dirty. Unless there is something terribly important, like the Qunari finally left the city in my absence and took the Viscount's son, I would return to my home.”

“Of course,” Hawke answers, sounding amiable. “I am pleased that you and Anders survived such treachery and made it back alright. When the two of you are rested, we can convene on what to do with Iwan.”

Aveline spoke up. “I would prefer we bring him to trial under the law, instead of simply killing him.”

Hawke rolled his eyes. “We will talk on the morrow. You can talk our ears off then, Aveline.”

Fenris stepped closer to Katherine. “I will walk with you, to ensure your safety,” he said quietly.

Hawke rolled his eyes again. “Aw, you two love birds. It's kind of sweet, don't you think, Aveline?”

Fenris ignored his words and didn't hear Aveline's comment. Katherine bid the Guard Captain and Hawke good night and Fenris left from Hawke's house beside her.

Once they were outside, Fenris placed his hand on her upper arm, stopping her. She turned to look at him. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't dare where they were. The dark of night had started to fall, but several of Kirkwall's citizens were still bustling about Hightown. Even just standing as they were, Fenris could see the dirty looks and hushed comments thrown their way. “I was concerned when you did not return from the Deep Roads with Dilan. My concern grew when we failed twice in our attempts to find you.”

Katherine smiled at him and briefly placed her hand on top of his, before lowering it again. “All's well that ends well,” she said simply. “I missed Kirkwall and my life here.” She paused a moment. “I missed you,” she added quietly.

As she began to walk, he decided to make a suggestion. “We are closer to my mansion, Katherine.” She slowed her stride and looked at him, before coming to a complete stop. “We could go there, if you like.” He began to grow uncertain when she did not readily accept. “I have a good bathing tub . . . and there is room in the bed.” He stopped talking then, knowing he implied that they would be sharing a bed together. He had assumed that, but knew it was probably not polite to say so, especially since they had only slept together the one time following Hadriana's death. “There is more than one bed,” he stammered quickly, “if you would prefer your own.”

Katherine cocked her head to the side, studying him. “I imagine we would only need one bed, Fenris,” she said softly. “Unless you plan on christening all the beds in your mansion. Not that I would object to that, either.” He wasn't sure what _christening_ was, but from her playful tone, he had a few ideas.

“We will see where the night leads,” he told her. They began to walk again, this time taking the route towards his mansion. There were two reasons really why he had invited her to his mansion. The first and more important one was that he had left the sleeping powder that Anders had given him there. If they were to sleep together, which had seemed likely, he wanted to be able to take that first. True, Katherine had some with her no doubt, but he did not want to share about his memories with her. He did not want her to think something was wrong with her and that is why she brought back the memories to him. Secondly, while Isabela may not presently be at her house, she would likely return. He did not want Isabela to be there or return at a time not to his liking. Those concerns did not matter now, for they were headed to his quiet mansion.


	25. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Katherine in his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to be uploaded for this story today (December 4th). So read Chapter 24 'Lying Dilan', if you haven't already.

Katherine loved the feel of the water, although most of the heat had already left. She hadn't been in for an obscene amount of time, twenty minutes or so. Fenris had insisted he prep the bath water for her, essentially making her sit and watch as he poured in potful after potful of hot water. When it had reached his desired depth, he had left her alone in the room. The water had been nothing less than blissful when she had sunk into it.

Now the bathwater was greyish in appearance, but she felt clean for the first time in months. She had had to wash her hair four times to get the clean feeling back in it. _I could live in this tub forever_ , she mused. Sighing, she rose from the water. She grabbed the towel near the side and wrapped it loosely around her body. Stepping from the tub, she quickly wiped the excess water from her body. She then rubbed her hair vigorously with the towel, trying to get as much moisture out of it that she could. Satisfied, she wrapped it around her again, tighter this time.

Katherine picked up the candle near the tub and then headed to the small dresser in the room. On top, Fenris had left a robe for her to change into. They hadn't thought through what clothes she would wear after the bath. The clothing she had wore here was so filthy that she would probably burn it. Placing the robe on, she shuddered a little, wishing it was warmer where it would keep the chill from the drafty mansion out. It was a nice robe, delicate and feminine; A gold brocade with touches of emerald green here and there. Very pretty, but a little short for the cool air, ending a few inches above her knees.

Tying the sash, she peered into the mirror atop the dresser. Her hair never had looked really pretty wet. Letting out a huff of air, she began to ransack the drawers in search of a brush. Most of the contents were little bottles of perfume and lotion. Finally, in the third one she found a shell comb. It had an intricate design and was quite pretty, but it pulled at the tangles in her hair. Growing frustrated, she pushed the comb through her hair faster, ignoring the sting of the comb ripping the tangles out.

Katherine placed the comb done, then stared at the mirror again. She pulled the robe shut a little higher up and adjusted the belt accordingly. Surely Fenris would see her naked in the hour, but she still felt a bit of modesty. It would only be the second time they slept together or saw one another naked. She brushed her wet hair behind her ears, then decided to pull it back around her face. Sighing, she tucked her hair behind her ears again, still not really satisfied. Deciding that was as good as her appearance was going to get, she decided to return to the main room Fenris seemed to use the most.

Fenris was standing near the fire, but turned when he heard her enter the room. He had changed out of his armor into a simple pair of black pants and a dark grey, loose shirt. A wine glass was cradled in one of his hands, though it was nearly empty. “Would you like some?” he asked, holding the glass out.

Katherine shook her head lightly. “No, I'm fine.” She took a seat at the table.

“The bath was satisfactory, I hope.” He spoke in more of a sentence than a question.

“The bath was heavenly,” she replied by default, though she knew those that believed in the Maker did not call their heaven 'Heaven'.

Fenris did not question her choice in wording. “That is good,” he said, sitting his glass down on the table. He paused a few moments. “I trust the abomination treated you well.” He spoke it as a sentence, but she could hear the definite question there.

“As well as can be expected,” she replied. “It probably was for the better that I went with him. I ran out of health potions maybe a month in and his healing helped greatly.”

He nodded. “That is good.” She watched as he approached her, stopping directly in front of her. He reached out and cradled the side of her face in his hand. “I was worried.” Leaning down, he kissed her briefly before releasing her and stepping back again.

Katherine had to smile at his actions, still reveling in the kiss that she had missed greatly while in the Deep Roads. “Well, if you keep kissing me whenever I worry you, I may find myself forever in trouble,” she joked softly.

He laughed at that; A delightful sound one did not often hear. “You need not worry me for me to kiss you. All you need to do is ask.”

She bit her lip, considering his words. Choosing to be confident, she told him, “very well. Kiss me.”

This time when Fenris approached her, she stood up, meeting him. As they kissed, she clutched his shoulders. Then she pushed him into a sitting position of the chair and he went willingly. Once he was seated, she sat on his lap. When the kiss broke, she rested her head on his upper chest. “I like this,” she told him quietly, listening to his heart beat.

He didn't answer her, just mumbled something so quietly she was not meant to make out the words. She waited for him to talk next, content where she was. “It is good to have you here,” he finally said quietly. She smiled at his words, although she knew he could not see her face. She jumped slightly when his hand touched her leg above the knee. He just rubbed in a calming motion and did not venture under her robe, but her heart still skipped a beat.

Katherine twisted in his lap, where she met his green eyes. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Her mind was ever conscious of his hand on her leg. She thought she read desire in his eyes, but wasn't sure, so when she spoke she was a bit nervous. “Are we going to stay in the chair forever? Or shall we move to the bed?”

He smiled a little half smile. Bring is free hand up, he grasped the back of her head and drew her to him for a sound kiss. He released her mouth, but held her head close to his. “I think the bed would be more comfortable,” he whispered.

When Fenris released her, she stood, waiting for him. He stood, as well, and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her more thoroughly for several moments. He then took ahold of her hand and led her towards the bed in the room. She followed willingly.


	26. Wine for Hawke's Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke receives wine for a past deed, which is shared among his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of four chapters to be uploaded today (Dec. 7th). I was on a role yesterday and wrote out 5 complete chapters.

All of Hawke's companions, save three, were in Varric's suite. Fenris had little doubt that Katherine was with Sebastian somewhere and he cared not where the Blood Mage was. Everyone else was currently playing a round of Wicked Grace. The Abomination and Bethany shared a bench together and somehow Hawke still appeared none the wiser. Fenris thought perhaps he should clue their leader in on his sister's relationship, but had ultimately decided it wasn't his place to do so. Hawke would find out in due time. How Hawke missed the obvious clues was beyond him.

Isabela had just gone down for another round of drinks. Fenris had hoped Katherine would show up, where they could spend time together with the others. He had been more distant with Katherine, following her return from the Deep Roads a month ago. It was not what he wanted, but he saw no other way. Anders' powder had not worked. He still suffered the terrible memories each time they lay together. At first, he had tried to suffer through it, but it just became harder and harder as time went by. Each time worse than the time before. He avoided being alone with her often now and purposely misunderstood her thinly veiled invitations to go to one of their houses alone. She was probably getting aggravated and he had little doubt she would confront him about it before too long. He was not looking forward to such a confrontation and did not know what he would say when it did happen.

Isabela entered carrying a decanter of wine. “Look, guys. Look what I have. Some bloke down there told Norah to give it to us. Something about being for 'a deed of Hawke's'. Cool, huh?”

Aveline rose to her feet. “Well, I told Katherine and Sebastian I would meet them.” That drew Fenris' attention to her. Before anyone could ask to join her, she added, “Chantry-Viscount business. Nothing terribly important.”

“I'll walk with you,” Hawke said. “I was to meet Merrill at my house anyway.”

Isabela stepped in their path. “Not going to happen. You two will have one drink before you leave.” She pushed Hawke back in his chair and eyed Aveline until the warrior took her seat as well. Isabela went about pouring the wine into several glasses, then passed them out to the whole room. “Varric, do the toast, if you will.”

“Very well, very well,” the dwarf answered. He picked up his glass and raised it in the air. About half of those gathered followed suit. “To Hawke, who may be the greatest ally Kirkwall has ever had. And his trusty sidekicks. The most important one being a dwarf of great renown, with a magnificent crossbow and awesome chest hair.” He paused a moment. “To Hawke, and everyone else.”

“Hear, hear,” was chorused around the room as they all drank from their cups.

The wine was a bit bitter for Fenris' liking, but he drank it down anyway. Sitting the glass down, he sought out Aveline with his eyes. He was weighing whether or not to invite himself along with her, when she went to talk with Katherine. The sharp aftertaste of the wine was surprising to him. He picked up his glass and looked at it. It was very odd wine indeed.

Hawke shuffled to his feet. “I'll just be off then.” He stumbled and shot his hand out to steady himself. It did little good, for Hawke soon lost his grasp and fell to the ground, unmoving.

Sensing something was wrong, Fenris attempted to get to his feet, but found his body unable to move. His eyes felt so heavy and tired. He could see Aveline and Isabela acting much the same as Hawke. The others were already sleeping. Hopefully sleeping, and not dead. He tried to force his body up, but he moved not an inch. As his head came crashing down to the table, everything went black for Fenris.


	27. Merrill is Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill is captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter to be uploaded today (December 7th). So, you may want to read Chapter 26 first.
> 
> I am working off the idea that mages can still cast without a staff, but the spells' range are dramatically shortened and the spell itself is no where near as powerful.

Merrill sighed and knocked again. After waiting several moments, it seemed no one would be answering her knock. She looked one way and then the other, trying to decide on what to do. Finally, she put the key in the lock; the key Hawke had given her and the key she had never needed to use before. Though she still maintained her home in the Alienage, she all but lived with Hawke. Still, every time she came, Bodahn would answer. In the event that Bodahn was not home, Leandra would be there in his stead. Perhaps Hawke was sleeping and that was why he did not answer her knocks. They had arranged this time together days ago. He had been so busy with the Viscount and Qunari as of late, they had had little time together.

She closed the door behind her and made sure she locked it. Hawke would hardly like it if she forgot to lock the door and vagrants came in and stole things from him. She first went to the kitchen, calling out, “Bodahn, are you there? Bodahn? I let myself in because no one answered.”

No reply came, so she sat the bouquet of wild flowers on the table. She had picked them from a neighbor's garden. Sitting her staff down next to them, she went to draw some water from the sink and then poured it into a glass vase. She then arranged the flowers in the vase, moving them this way and that, until she was pleased with their appearance. Hawke probably couldn't care less, but Leandra would like them. Very pretty.

Satisfied with the flowers, Merrill decided to go check Hawke's room, fairly certain he would be there, sleeping. The house was eerily quiet and it seemed no one was there. At the very least, she would think Dog would greet her. That Marabi could hear everything. Merrill had the strong urge to flee the house and get herself back into the relative safety provided by Hightown's busy streets; But she shut the thought down, thinking herself foolish for being afraid of a little quiet.

Merrill knocked on Hawke's door, then went inside when no answer was given. The room was as empty and quiet as when she had left it that morning. As she turned to leave, she heard a muffled whimper. She slowly turned in the direction, wary of what she might find. She crept forward towards the sound, appearing to come from the floor on the other side of the bed. Merrill sucked in a breath of shock at what she saw.

Dog lay on his side, his legs bound tightly together. Even around his muzzle, fabric had been tied tightly. He looked at her with his gold eyes. By instinct, Merrill rushed forward and brushed her hand across his side. “Oh, Dog! What happened to you?”

Merrill started to untie the ties on his muzzle, but they were knotted so tightly she feared they would probably have to be cut. That's when she heard the footsteps on the stairs. Standing quickly, she rushed to the desk in Hawke's room and grabbed the letter opener there. She retreated back to where Dog was and crouched down beside him. She was angry at herself for forgetting her staff on the table downstairs, and now the letter opener was her only true weapon. Merrill began to saw at the binding on his front legs, but stopped abruptly when the door opened. Several sets of footsteps could be heard as they walked into the room.

“She has to be here somewhere,” a voice thundered into the quiet of the room. “Harold, James, go check the other rooms. Louis, check downstairs.” Some of the footsteps receded.

Merrill stayed still and quiet, hardly daring to breathe. The footsteps could be heard going around the room. A voice drew her gaze up. “Well, look what we found here,” it drawled. Merrill looked at the man seemingly in charge of invading Hawke's home. He was a human, well-scarred from battle. “Look, precious, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's entirely up to you, but you will be coming with us.”

Merrill said nothing. She merely stared at the three men before her and gripped the letter opener tighter, hidden in the folds of her robe.

“There's no need to be frightened. We won't hurt you yet,” a second man said, in what Merrill assumed was suppose to be a soothing tone.

“Where's Hawke?” she finally asked sharply.

The leading man smile. “Oh, dear Hawke is fine. We got him safely secured elsewhere. You will see him soon enough.” He then turned his head towards the third man, “Owen, help the lady to her feet.”

Merrill wished for courage as a burly man approached her. She waited until he crouched down and took ahold of her left arm, before thrusting the letter opener forward. It entered his light clothing easily enough. When his hand settled on her throat, she withdrew the letter opener and thrust it in again, harder this time. Pushing him off her, she made to run from the room.

As she passed the two surprised men, the leader grasp her arm, stopping her fleet. She tried to break free, but it was of a little use. She stopped struggling for a moment and waited until his grip relaxed slightly. Merrill then placed her hand on the side of his face and willed flames to come from it. Without a staff, the magic was hard to call and wield, but since her hand was against his face the effect was sufficient. She felt the warmth of the flames as they pressed from her hand into his skin. The man shrieked and dropped her.

Merrill grabbed the letter opener and immediately made for the door. If only she could reach the door of the house and go into Hightown, surely someone would help her. As she rounded Hawke's bedchamber door, she slammed into the hard chest of another man. It stunned her briefly and she fell to her knees with the letter opener dropping uselessly to the ground. Shaking her head to clear it, she tried to stand, but the man punched her squarely in the face. She fell back, pain shooting through her face. The man began to viciously kick her in the ribs and she tried to roll slightly to get away from the worse of the kicks. The man did not relent and seemed to only kick her harder in anger. The kicking only stopped when the leader called out to him.

“That is enough, Harold. The little bitch will pay all in due time.” The leader walked to them and looked down at Merrill in disgust. He held a cloth to the side of his face, which was now covered in severe burns. “Tie her up or knock her out. Vanard will be pleased we have her.”

“Maybe he will pay more since she messed up your face, Brayan,” the other man in Hawke's room said. “Whores may charge you more now. He should pay more for Owen, too. Poor, dead man.”

“Get the girl, Harold,” the leader, Brayan, repeated harshly. “We should leave.” That being said, Brayan led his men from Hawke's room.

“What about the Marabi?” Harold called out. “I could kill him. Or should we bring him.”

Brayan looked back from the stair case. “I have little use of a dog and Vanard did not mention him in his list of names. Leave the damned beast. He, the dwarves, and dear old mom are tied and bound. They will die soon enough from starvation anyway. We can always return for them, if that is Vanard's wish. Now hurry up.”

Harold grunted his agreement. He then knelt by Merrill. He lightly touched the warm blood trickling down the side of her cheek. Merrill sat unmoving, yet stiff, unsure of what he would do. Without words, he drew back his arm and punched her again. Hard. She fell and knew no more.


	28. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries to give Katherine advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter that I am uploading today (Dec. 7th). You may want to start at Chapter 26, if you have not read it already.

“I thought Aveline would have been here ages ago,” Katherine muttered, looking out at the hustle and bustle from the Chantry steps.

“She is usually punctual,” Sebastian commented. “Perhaps we should look for her.”

Katherine sighed, again searching for the redhead. Aveline should have been there an hour ago. “Let's wait a little longer,” she suggested. “Maybe she got sidetracked.” She began to mentally check off things she had done today and reminded herself of what else needed done.

Sebastian's voice drew her from her thoughts. “So how goes the relationship with Fenris?”

“It is good,” Katherine answered without a second thought. Something in her tone must have showed Sebastian that something was off, for he looked at her hard with his turquoise eyes. She tried to ignore him, but he did not cease staring. “It could be better,” she finally added.

“Care to elaborate?” Sebastian asked.

“Not really.”

“Perhaps I can be of help,” he assured her. “From the outside looking in, your relationship seems good and healthy.”

“Appearances can be deceiving?” Katherine said uncertainly, then shrugged.

“What is the problem?” he asked patiently.

She hesitated, not really wanting to share. Finally, she decided to, seeing how he was her best friend. “It's just . . . I don't know. He doesn't seem to care for me as much as I care for him.” She looked away for a second, willing tears not to form in her eyes. She added quietly, “at least, not anymore.”

Sebastian looked taken aback, when she again met his gaze. “I can't believe that to be so. Everyone can see how he cares for you. Perhaps you are mistaken. Fenris may not be entirely eloquent at sharing his feelings.”

“That's not it,” she stated.

“Then explain to me why you think he no longer cares as much for you?” he entreated.

She sighed, purposely not meeting his gaze. “Trust me, Sebastian, you don't want to know.”

“I do,” he assured her. “Come, Katherine, tell me the issue. Perhaps I can help you with it.”

“He has been turning me down,” she said quietly. He looked like he did not know what she was talking about, so she elaborated. “He has been avoiding me at times. When I invite him back to my place, he says no.”

Sebastian thought for a moment. “Maybe he doesn't enjoy Isabela's company,” he suggested.

Katherine wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. “That is not it, Sebastian.” He looked at her expectantly. She sighed in frustration. “He avoids it when I hint at going to his place, as well. It is not Isabela he is concerned about. It is sex. He has been avoiding sex with me.”

Sebastian blushed and looked away. “I . . . uh . . . Oh.”

She had to chuckle a little. “I told you that you wouldn't want to know.”

She waited while he gathered his thoughts. After several moments, he seemed to get himself back in control. “You know, _godineb yn bechod.”_ **(Translation: fornication is a sin)** He paused a moment, no doubt waiting for his blush to subside. Katherine was fairly certain he spoke in his language because he would be embarrassed if a passerby overheard him speaking of such a thing. He finally said, “I would be willing to take your confession, if you wish. Since Aveline has not come yet, we could do so now.” He grasped her by the wrist, as if to lead her into the Chantry. She firmly pushed his hand away.

“I have told you before, _fy mrawd,_ **(Translation: my brother)** I do not need to confess to a man,” she said wearily. She fished out the cross necklace from beneath her armor, holding it above slightly where he could see it. “I need only pray to my God for forgiveness, if that is my intent.”

Sebastian shook his head slightly. “That is still so odd to me.” There was a brief pause. “What do you mean by 'if that was your intent'? Surely, you would want forgiveness for your sins. You cannot simply go on sinning, when you know it is wrong, Katherine.”

When he would have lectured her further, the sound of Tomwise calling her name drew their attention. The elf was panting and seemed almost in a panic. “What is it?” Katherine asked him.

Tomwise tried to catch his breath some, before he began to talk. “It is important. We cannot talk here. Follow me.”

She looked at him oddly. “Why? We are to meet with Aveline here.”

“She will not be coming,” the elf blurted out. “It is Hawke. He was taken. They were all taken.”

She stared at him in shock. “You can't be serious. Taken? Taken where? By whom?”

Tomwise narrowed his eyes some. “Trust me, Wren. You are not safe here. Follow me. We can talk safely in my home.”

She looked back at Sebastian in question. “Let's follow him,” he told her. “See what he has to say.” She nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Tomwise said. “Now follow me. Quickly. We don't have the time for questions here.” So Katherine and Sebastian followed Tomwise as he very nearly ran from the Chantry steps.


	29. Hawke Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke comes to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter I am uploading today (Dec. 7th). You may want to read chapter 26 first.

“How does it feel to be tied up and at someone else' mercy?” the scratchy voice asked in the silence.

Hawke's head pounded and he struggled to open his eyes. He was slumped against Anders. The others from The Hanged Man were there, though they were all still unconscious. When he found Merrill, he felt a rush of relief and despair at the same time. At least she was alive, but she was still in this mess with them. Her face was bruised and dried blood was caked on one side. They were all in a big wagon, shackles encircling their arms and shackles encircling their legs. His only companions missing were Katherine and Sebastian. Hopefully, those two would know of their absence and would come for them.

Hawke looked to the man who had spoken. He didn't recognize him straight off. It was an older gentlemen in stained noble clothing. He had styled grey hair and green eyes full of hate. Hawke was unable to talk because of the gag in his mouth. When he mumbled something against the rag, the man reached forward and none too gently ripped the gag off. “Talk, heathen. Answer me.”

Hawke cracked his jaw two times before he answered. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, his voice full of snark.

The man reached out and smacked him heard across the face. Apparently the effect from the drugged wine hadn't went away just yet because Hawke's head reeled with the smack and he saw stars. “Were I you, I would exercise better manners,” the man warned.

“'Were you me'.” Hawke laughed. He settled cold eyes on the man. “Were you me, you might actually get laid.”

The older man did not react as Hawke had expected to the quip. He spoke in a controlled voice as he said, “you truly do not recognize me? You destroyed my reason for living and yet you do not recognize me.”

Hawke looked him over again, but still couldn't place him. “'Destroyed your reason for living', eh? Depending on who you talk to, it seems I do that a lot,” Hawke told him sarcastically. “You'll have to be more specific.”

The fury in the man's gaze seemed to grow. “You killed my son! You said you would help me, but you killed my son. For Knife Ears, no less. My only child and you slew him!”

Hawke now knew who he spoke with, but decided to test the man some more. “You'll have to be more specific. I kill a lot of people.” He paused a moment. “Though they all deserved it, in my opinion.”

The man reached out and smacked him again. Harder this time. Hawke rubbed his burning cheek on his shoulder briefly, before asking, “Would you quit doing that?”

The man did not answer.

“You were some Magistrate, yes?” Hawke finally asked him. “Your son could not control himself. I am sorry about . . . what was it? Cameron? Kevin? Calvin?” Hawke knew very well who he was talking about, but wanted to play a little bit.

“Kelder,” the man, who Hawke now knew was Vanard, replied coldly. “My son, and you killed him.”

Hawke looked him square in the eye, before slowly saying, “I did the right thing. Your son was an animal, do you even know how many Elven children were lost to his hands?”

Vanard looked bitterly at Merrill. “Of course, you would side with the Knife Ears. You even take one into your home, into your bed. Your judgment can hardly be trusted.” The man paused. “The loss of children, even Elven ones, was not entirely desired,” he said solemnly. Then his voice hardened. “But it was not Kelder's fault. Demons in his head spoke to him.”

“You are starting to sound as crazy as your son was, old man,” Hawke replied coolly. “There were no demons in his head. He was clearly crazy. Crazy, pure and simple. I simply put him out of his misery, like a rabid dog, where he would no longer harm others.”

“And I am simply removing you from Kirkwall, where you can no longer kill people's children,” Vanard countered.

“You are just going to drop us off outside of Kirkwall, so we can go on our merry way?” Hawke asked in a merry voice. Then he dropped his tone. “Or do you intend to kill us and bury us outside of Kirkwall.” He moved his head from side to side, before adding, “I would prefer the first one, if you want my opinion.”

“I do not want your opinion,” Vanard told him. He looked at Hawke's companions, before meeting Hawke's eyes again. “I want revenge. Death would be too simple. I have you and I have your companions. You will fetch a pretty penny on the slave market, I think.”

“I see,” Hawke answered tightly.

Vanard went on. “Surely you wondered where I was these past couple of years?”

“Well, I did miss your solstice card,” Hawke said sarcastically. “No, not really. After you left, I believe I bitched to Varric about you not paying me for services rendered, and then you were quite promptly forgotten.”

Vanard ignored him. “I left Kirkwall shortly after, in fear that my son's legacy would cost me my life, as it had my job. It was hard at first, but I built up a small army.” He gestured to the armed men around the wagon. Hawke wouldn't call it an army, but they did outnumber his own companions . . . and they were not shackled. “So, I shall sell you and your friends. I'll make some coin and you will toil the rest of your life as a slave.”

“So we are off to Tevinter, then?” Hawke guessed.

“No,” Vanard said. “You may still end up there, but we already have word of an offer for Hawke of Kirkwall. Some warlord named Koli has taken interest in you.”

“Koli, huh? He can't be too important. I've never heard of him.”

“I have not met him as of yet, but I am assured by his contact that he has plenty of gold to trade for you and your friends. It is said he rules his slaves with an iron fist.” Vanard paused a moment. “Come nightfall, we will make camp and he is to come to see you. Then we will trade, if he likes what he sees.”

“Splendid,” Hawke answered. “What makes you think that this Koli won't turn on you and simply take us without paying.”

“That's the beauty of it,” Vanard answered. “He is only allowed to bring four from his household, as personal guards. We will strongly outnumber him. Do not worry. He will not take you without paying first.”

“Splendid,” Hawke repeated. He then cast his eyes past Vanard's head, planning to ignore him, and tried to adjust his seating the best he could with the shackles. Rest was needed for he would have to get them out of this trap somehow, especially if Katherine and Sebastian did not make it before this Koli. Either way, he was fairly certain they would escape this and live to fight another day.


	30. Changes and Acting Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1 of 2 chapters to be uploaded today (Dec. 11). I may try to get another one or two out today.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I just started to post on a Skyrim story again, which should be close to the length that this will be eventually. Also, as an update, this story "A New Home" is probably somewhere between a third and halfway through what I had planned. Another ten chapters or so and we should be starting Act 3.
> 
> Also, if you do not recognize the names from the game, they likely won't be around real long, so no need to remember every detail about them (Brayan, Dilan, etc). Katherine is the only Original Character that will have a major role in this story. There will be one more original character introduced in Act 3 with a slightly big part, but they will be not be nearly as major as Katherine.
> 
> I am pleased that Tomwise is taking a bigger role in this story (though his part isn't huge, either) than he does in the game. I didn't plan for him to have as big of a role, but I think it works nicely.

Katherine set about clasping the steel gauntlets in place. They felt quite heavy, as did the rest of the armor she was to wear. She was grateful that Tomwise had agreed to loan it to her for a nominal fee, but still felt it would significantly drain her stamina if she found herself in battle. Even just standing in the heavy armor made her yearn for her traditional, light armor. She looked down at the chest piece and couldn't help but mourn that her red wren was not there.

They were sorting out their plans to aid Hawke. Raina had told them what she could of this Vanard. Apparently, Hawke had killed his son, but it was before he had recruited either her or Sebastian. She felt slightly ill thinking of all their comrades captured and at this man's mercy. Of course, she worried most of Fenris, while the rest were more secondary thoughts. If something happened to him, she did not know what she would do. Even if words of love had not been spoken between them, and even if they were having some difficulties currently, she cared deeply for him. She could not bear the thought of him dying. That simply could not happen. She would not allow that to happen.

Shaking her thoughts from her head, she looked over to see Sebastian running his hand through his hair, studying his reflection in the mirror. Tomwise had thought it best that they both dye their hair. Apparently, black was the easiest color to dye. Sebastian hadn't been thrilled with the idea, but she and Tomwise had convinced him otherwise. Satisfied that the gauntlet was on tight enough, she absently lifted the end of her braided hair. It felt awkward having it down in a braid like that, seeming to swing in her way each time she moved, but Tomwise had insisted. Their hair was both black as night now.

Tomwise was looking over his many weapons. For living in Darktown, the elf sure had quite the selection of weapons and there was a grandeur about the house on the inside. Outside, it appeared the same as any other Darktown house, but inside it was truly something to behold.

“It will go back, you say? To it's natural color?” Sebastian called over his shoulder. He was still touching his hair in distress.

“Yes,” Tomwise answered, sounding a little annoyed. It was only the fourth time that he had asked that since it had been suggested to dye it. “It will go back. It will fade each time you wash your hair. You shall have your brown locks back in no time.”

“Good,” Katherine answered, when Sebastian didn't.

Tomwise caught her gaze. “Are you sure he is up to the acting? We can have someone else stand in as Koli, seeing how no one has ever met 'Koli'.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Sebastian called out.

“He'll be fine,” Katherine assured the elf. “Any acting he lacks, I will make up for it.”

Tomwise didn't answer right away. He just looked from Sebastian back to her. He sighed. “I suppose so. Now, Raina has told this man that Koli is interested. Only four may go with him.”

“Why is that?” Sebastian asked. “I fail to see how we can retrieve our stolen comrades with only four men.”

“It is what the man called for. Besides, even if you could take more men to this talk, I don't think you can afford it.” He looked at Katherine. “No offense. My contacts, who are skilled for such work, do not work for free or little money.”

“Then why do I work for nearly free most of the time?” she scoffed.

“Because you are a good person,” Tomwise attempted to persuade her. She narrowed his eyes, so he began to try and placate her. “You are just as skilled as they, but you typically choose to work for the poor. All of my contacts, you included, are free to choose whatever work they want. As I mentioned, they are quite skilled and capable of this rescue.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Katherine demanded, still acting affronted. She wasn't actually offended, but she couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

“You are very skilled, Katherine,” Tomwise answered in a droll, tired tone. He rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat. “Any one of these contacts will be of great help. And, oftentimes if you can afford to pay for such help, there is a great price tag involved.”

“Money is no object,” Sebastian answered. Katherine had to glare at him a little bit. It wasn't his money buying their comrades; It was hers. While freely given, it still stung that it was costing that much for a little hired help. He added, “although, I cannot think it is a good idea hiring mercenaries.”

“I am sitting right here,” Raina called out, causing Sebastian to blush slightly. Raina was a good friend to Tomwise and served as one of his closest informants. “Mercenary is not a title well-liked amongst us.”

“My apologies,” Sebastian told her. He then looked to Katherine. “How can we even be sure we can trust them?” he whispered.

Katherine looked at Raina briefly, before looking at Tomwise. “We would not even know that Hawke was taken if not for Raina. And I trust Tomwise. In all the years I have known him, he has never steered me wrong.”

“As long as your gold is good, they are sworn to help you,” Tomwise assured him. He cleared his throat. “Now let's get down to business. I think you can still take four people with you, Sebastian, as well as Katherine.”

Sebastian nodded. “I'll just say she is my sister. Problem solved. Siblings go into business together all the time.”

“While normally that would seem a good idea, I do not think it is a good idea here,” Tomwise told him.

“Why not?” Sebastian asked.

“Well,” Tomwise began, “it is well known that the Wren of Kirkwall and the Prince of Starkhaven are close friends and see one another as siblings. You don't think that will peek the captor's interests?”

“What are you proposing?” Sebastian asked skeptically.

Tomwise smiled. “Pretend to be married,” he announced, making it sound like it was the best idea ever. Sebastian scowled at him. “You do know how one acts when married, don't you? I know you have been in the Chantry for a long time, but surely you haven't forgotten how to treat the fairer sex.”

“I do not think that is a good idea,” Sebastian said almost immediately, not even giving the suggestion thought.

Katherine weighed the pros and cons. Tomwise was clever and they would do well to heed his advice. “Not many married couples are happy,” she finally told Sebastian. “We need not act like lovebirds. The words alone would likely suffice.”

Sebastian still didn't look like he favored the idea. “Say we do this and get them out, your elf may very well make a grab for my heart.”

She laughed. “I think that unlikely. He knows what acting is. With your vow of chastity, there is no way this would cross the line.” She paused a moment. “Just think about it. And we get to brush up on our acting abilities. It could be fun.” The look he gave her clearly said he did not agree with her.

“You will be Koli,” Tomwise told him, then turned to Katherine. “And you will be his adoring wife, Freya. Look on the bright side, at least neither of you met this Vanard before. He does not know who you are by looks. Besides, the men gathered with him are not from Kirkwall; They search for the Wren and the Prince based on rumors given from the citizens. They should not suspect you are other than whom you say.”

Sebastian sighed. “Fine,” he brusquely agreed. “Is there anything else?”

“Weapons,” Tomwise answered.

“We already have our weapons here,” Katherine replied, gesturing to the table that they lay on. Tomwise gave her a look. “What? It is not like this man could recognize us by our weapons. That's ludicrous.”

“If he knows anything about you, he knows you are both rogues.” Tomwise gestured to Sebastian. “The whole city knows you for an archer” Then he gestured towards Katherine. “They also know you generally fight with two swords.” He paused a moment. “Why do you think I insisted on heavy armor for the two of you. They will not suspect two warriors.”

Katherine shook her head slowly. “We have no skills in wielding the weapons of a warrior. Even with four men, we will surely lose with plans such as these.”

“That's the beauty of it,” Tomwise exclaimed. “Tancred and Somila, two of the ones going with you, are skilled warriors. Tancred will take your bow, Sebastian. And Somila your swords, Katherine. When it is time to fight, you four can simply trade.”

“Tell us more of these we are taking with us,” Katherine commanded. She had not heard of them before, yet she trusted Tomwise's advice.

“Raina, of course, will be there,” Tomwise said, gesturing towards the woman. “She will act as the go between. Her sister, Somila, is an experienced warrior. Aldis is a skilled archer, who can surely aid you. The other warrior is Tancred. He is quick as a whip, that one. Strong, too. And, rounding out the party, will be Jason. He is an Elvan mage. Very useful with flames and frost.” He paused a moment. “As I said before, Tancred and Somila will be ready to trade weapons with you at your word. Trust me, they are worth every piece of gold you are paying them.”

“Fair enough,” Katherine replied, thinking they had better be.

“Here, take this,” Tomwise said, handing her a great sword. Katherine took it from him and was surprised at the weight of it. “Here,” he said to Sebastian, handing him a similar great sword. “Raina, my dear, I do believe they are ready.”

Raina stood up, looked them over, and nodded. “Very well, follow me. You can get acquainted with the others on the journey.” Katherine and Sebastian followed her dutifully out of Tomwise' house. It seemed it was up to them to help Hawke out of this predicament.


	31. Koli Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to be posted today (Dec. 11th). You may want to read Chapter 30 first, if you have not already.

They all still sat, gagged and shackled. Hawke had conversed openly with Vanard earlier in the evening. Even though they could not talk, as their gags had stayed in place, they had been privy to the conversation. The feeling had left Fenris' hands long before he had woke up. His only consolation was that Katherine was not among them. Sebastian was quite an after thought. He knew they would no doubt be searching for them already. Given the way Hawke bantered sarcastically with Vanard, it would seem Hawke was certain they would get out of this unscathed. Perhaps after this warlord, Koli, bought them, they could escape when the man's guard was down. Of course, they would probably kill the warlord first; Either way, they would be returning to Kirkwall. He would return to Katherine.

They were set a good distance from the main camp and campfire, in a little line. Merrill was a bit bloody, though she couldn't tell them how she was captured because of the gag. Oddly enough, Fenris felt a bit of possessiveness over her. She was their blood mage, not Vanard's elf to be beat. He strongly disliked her because of her practicing blood magic, but he still didn't like one of his group being treated badly.

Vanard had taunted Hawke, saying that his mother was likely dead by now. Apparently, she was tied up in Hawke's estate and no one would be there to find her, as Dog and the dwarves were bound, too. Hawke had just maintained his smart aleck approach, despite the man repeatedly striking him. Heavy bruises and broken skin were now easily visible on Hawke's face. Fenris was a bit surprised that Hawke took the sole blame for Kelder's death. Hawke had given his okay, but it was Fenris who had crushed the boy's heart.

The sound of people approaching drew his attention. He peered through the darkness, trying to see if it was just Vanard and his goons again or if Koli had indeed arrived. Vanard walked in front, with his second in command, a burned man named Brayan, at his side. Vanard smiled at them. “And the matter of your purchase is at hand,” he announced to them. “The contact was spotted, and Koli should arrive shortly.” Vanard backed up to lean against a tree, just gazing at them. It was a bit unnerving to have the old man just look at them.

They waited in silence. Brayan eyed Merrill the entire time, his eyes full of hate. Finally, more people came to join them. “He is here?” Vanard called out.

“Yes,” a woman said, stepping into view. She must be the contact for she wore no armor, only simple, yet pretty, clothing. A dirk was strapped to her side.

“Well, show him here, Raina,” Vanard commanded.

The woman, Raina, came forward. Figures appeared behind, stepping into view as well. The leader, a man with dark hair and heavy armor led them. A great sword was slung over his shoulder and he appeared quite imposing. Fenris returned his eyes to Vanard.

Vanard coughed. “I told you that you could have four personal guards,” he said sharply, though Fenris thought he detected a hint of unease or fear. “Yet my eyes count five.” Indeed, there were five figures behind Koli. Fenris couldn't make them out well. All wore armor, except for a slightly built mage, who wore traditional robes.

“And I brought four,” the warlord answered easily. Fenris' gaze shot to the man's face. It sounded off a bit, but he still immediately recognized the voice. Despite his black hair, there was no mistaking the turquoise eyes. The man was no warlord, it was Sebastian. He looked different, but it was Sebastian all the same. Fenris immediately scanned those gathered behind Sebastian, searching for Katherine among them. But they stood in the shadows and too far back, so he could make out no features.

“Explain,” Vanard commanded. He spoke with authority, but still he seemed ill at ease. He scooted closer to Brayan and some of the others.

Sebastian looked at the captives briefly, his eyes resting slightly longer on Fenris, before he looked to Vanard again. “I brought my wife,” he said clearly. “We work together. She would have her say in this deal.”

Vanard adjusted his shirt, before saying, “show her to us.”

Sebastian nodded, then looked back to where his new comrades stood. “Freya, come,” he called out.

A dark haired woman with heavy armor came forth and stood at Sebastian's side, gazing at Vanard. She did not so much as look at Hawke and his comrades. Even in the dim lighting, Fenris knew her for Katherine. While he was pleased it seemed their rescue was at hand, he couldn't help but feel that they were playing with fire. Satisfied that she was indeed well, his gaze again tried to make out Sebastian's new comrades. Who were they? And how did they acquire them?

Fenris inwardly bristled at Sebastian's having called her his wife. She was Fenris', no one else's. He knew it was simply acting, probably to lend credence to their lie, but it still did not sit right with him.

“A pleasure,” Katherine said to Vanard.

Vanard ignored her, talking only to Sebastian. “Here they are.” He gestured towards Hawke and his line of captives. “Let's make the exchange, Koli. Sovereigns for them.”

Sebastian nodded. “Tancred, the money.” He sounded sure of himself and commanding. A man who was strongly built stepped forward. Looking closely, Fenris could swear it was Sebastian's bow at the man's back. Tancred held a coin purse out to Sebastian, then stepped a few feet back. Sebastian smiled as he made to hand the money to Vanard. “Your money.”

Vanard did not take the coin purse, despite Sebastian's outstretched arm. “The purse does not contain my now required fee,” he said with a sly grin.

“Perhaps Raina was mistaken on the price,” Sebastian began diplomatically. He frowned “For she said the fee was fifty sovereigns for each party member, including the Hawke.”

Brayan smiled. “You took too long getting here, my friend.”

“We did not find out about this particular exchange until a few hours ago.” Sebastian was talking in a slightly cool, but still respectful tone. “Furthermore, it took a while to find this particular camp site. Raina had left you many hours ago and you were not where she left you.”

“The fee is now a hundred sovereigns a piece,” Brayan answered. “So unless your pitiful purse contains eight hundred sovereigns, it will do you little good now.”

“Eight hundred sovereigns?” Sebastian asked in disbelief. “This is not what was agreed upon. Raina clearly said the fee was four hundred sovereigns total”

Brayan levelly met his gaze, but spoke loudly in an aside to Vanard. “He seems rather negotiable for a warlord. I told you to try it.”

Fenris did not think the exchange was going as well as Sebastian had hoped. He heard Katherine say in an exasperated tone, “you are being far too friendly, dear husband. I guess that means that I'll play the bad cop.” He did not know what she met, and the others apparently didn't even listen to her because they didn't even address her. The only definition of 'cop' that Fenris knew was to catch something, and that didn't fit the context.

“Either hand eight hundred sovereigns over,” Brayan was telling Sebastian, “or you may take your leave, Koli. Other buyers can be found.”

Katherine straightened in her heavy armor, despite the fact Vanard and Brayan were ignoring her. “What trickery is this?” she demanded in a commanding voice. “You say the price is fifty each, then go back on your word. 'Tis a bold move, for a disgraced nobleman.”

Brayan held his hand up to stop her from speaking further. “We need not hear a woman's input, Serah.”

“You will treat my wife with respect, Messere,” Sebastian said, his voice cold this time.

“My apologies,” Vanard replied to him, though his tone implied otherwise. He then looked Katherine over. “Messere Freya, was it? Why would you call me a disgraced nobleman? How could you possibly know such a thing?”

Katherine gave nothing away. “I should think that obvious from your clothing. I do not think a nobleman would share company with men of his ilk,” she looked in thinly veiled disgust at Brayan. “And I do not think a nobleman would be bartering with a warlord, were he in good standing with his city. Thus, disgraced nobleman can be deduced.”

Vanard laughed. “Very clever for a broad who does not know her place.”

Katherine ignored the barb at her. “Why is it only eight hundred?” she asked. “Should it not be one thousand?” She gazed out at those shackled, her light blue eyes resting on Fenris a bit longer than the others. She then fixed her gaze on Vanard. “It is well known that Hawke travels with nine comrades, yet I only count seven and the Hawke himself.”

“We are having trouble locating the other two,” Vanard told her, somewhat stiffly.

She again looked Hawke and his comrades over. “You're missing the bird girl and the priest, yes? Where are they?”

“When we do find them, they shall promptly be sold as well,” Brayan assured her. He looked to Sebastian. “Messere Koli, you may have dibs on the Wren and Sebastian, if that is your wish. A hundred sovereigns for each of them as well, once they are acquired.”

“Bartering in flesh you don't even have in your grasp,” Katherine commented dryly. “Where is the Marabi?”

“He is not here,” Vanard answered. He looked to Sebastian. “If you also wish for the Marabi, I can send my men to gather him up, as well.”

“The dog is of little consequence to me. Marabis are a dime a dozen,” Sebastian answered easily.

“So, you wish eight hundred to make the trade now?” Katherine asked. “Then if you find the Wren and the priest, provided your men are capable of such, we will pay a hundred at a later date for each of them.” Several of Vanard's men glared at her words.

“Yes. Eight hundred sovereigns now,” Vanard affirmed. “Then you can do as you wish with the Hawke and his companions.”

“Very well,” Sebastian answered.

Katherine then called out, “Raina. Raina, come here.”

Obediently, the woman came forward. “Messere?”

“Return to our stronghold, Raina,” she ordered. “Tell the steward, Tom, to give you an extra four hundred sovereigns, then hurry back. I would have this matter resolved.”

“It shall be done, Messere,” Raina said. She then turned to Sebastian, Vanard, and Brayan. “Messeres,” she said respectfully, before disappearing from view.

“Shall we make camp?” Vanard asked Sebastian, gesturing towards the campfire some distance away.

“Lead the way,” Sebastian answered.

Fenris watched as Katherine and Sebastian followed Vanard and several of his men back to the campfire. Brayan and a few men remained to stand watch over Fenris and the others. Fenris hated being shackled and defenseless, but there was little to be done for it. They would watch for an opening to escape and take it, or they would wait until the plan that Katherine and Sebastian seemed to have made came to fruition, provided nothing went wrong. He looked in the direction Raina had taken off in. And it seemed there would be plenty of time for their plans to go awry.


	32. Quiet Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st of 3 chapters uploaded today (Dec. 21st)
> 
> I was having a bit of a tough time with this, hence the delay. I hope it is true to character. I think Sebastian would be the more friendly one (if there was not a direct threat to Hawke, which I don't think there is), so Katherine would have to pick up the slack.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It was times like these Katherine silently thanked her mom for forcing her to take the drama classes in high school. The classes had been dreadfully awful for her at the time, but now she was glad. Sebastian was being far too friendly and diplomatic with Vanard, when he was suppose to be a warlord. Maybe he was trying to please Vanard, least he make him angry and the deal be reneged. Regardless, Katherine didn't buy the idea that warlords were generally that friendly.

As they sat around the campfire, drinking some of the wine Sebastian and she had purposely brought with them, Katherine idly listened to their conversation. She half way lay reclined against her chest piece. Despite being short the armor, she felt much more comfortable. If an attack were to happen, at least she would be able to move freely and quickly. What good would armor be if it slowed her too much, allowing an attacker to push his advantage? Besides, there may not be a fight; This could end peacefully. Looking at the nearly full bottles, she was a bit disappointed that Vanard and his men did not drink as freely of the wine as they had hoped. Perhaps they should have poisoned it, but it was too late to think of what they could have done. They were there now and could not change such a thing.

Vanard seemed to ignore her most of the time still, directing all his questions to Sebastian. Katherine supposed that this was for the best because it allowed her to do a mental inventory of the army that Vanard had acquired. Some looked battle worn and like they could put up a good fight. Others were quite pitiful to look upon. No doubt they were farmers who fell on hard times and had to do what they could to make ends meet. Others appeared overeager and, judging from their armor, had never seen battle in their life. The farmers, if they had indeed been farmers, made her pleased that they had not poisoned the wine. Perhaps if a fight broke out, the farmers would be smart enough to know to flee. Looking over Vanard, she found it kind of ironic that he could afford to pay thirty odd men, yet dressed in dirty, ripped clothing himself.

She glanced in the direction of Hawke and the others. At least they were alive and somewhat well cared for. They had been unable to tell Hawke that his mother, as well as Dog and the dwarves, had been safely released and were no doubt presently enjoying Tomwise's hospitality. Most of Hawke's companions seemed no worse for wear. Hawke himself had a bruised and slightly bloody face, though. And Merrill had appeared much the same as Hawke.

Seeing how she was not involved in the conversation anyway, she decided maybe she ought to look them over again. Besides, that would give her the opportunity to see how many were guarding them. Maybe she could overtake the guards without raising the alarm, then go back and get Sebastian. As she stood to head in Hawke's direction, Vanard's gaze immediately sought her out.

“Messere Freya, may I be of assistance?” he asked, his tone courtly and proper.

Katherine turned to face him and forced a faint smile on her face. “Oh, don't mind me. Koli and you seemed so wrapped up in conversation, Serah, that I thought it a good time to look over what we would buy.”

Sebastian's turquoise eyes met hers in brief concern, but his voice was entirely calm when he spoke. “Very well, dear wife. Check them over.”

Katherine nodded and began the walk towards Hawke, without waiting for Vanard's reply. She lightly touched the throwing knife attached to her heavy cuisses, finding comfort in its presence. When she had removed the chest plate earlier, she had loudly told Somila that she was to carry her great sword, should she ever need it. Without looking, she knew that Somila and Jason trailed some distance behind her. They moved so silently, she could barely hear Somila's footsteps and could not hear Jason's at all. They would protect her and back her up if need be. She also knew that Aldis and Tancred remained near Sebastian, ever watchful, offering him much the same protection. This had been decided before they reached Vanard's camp.

As she made it into the clearing, she heard Brayan snort in disgust when he saw her. Both Brayan and Vanard seemed to dislike women. She thoroughly ignored him, choosing to approach Hawke. Crouching slightly, she looked at the bruises and minor cuts on his face. Hawke shifted slightly when she touched some of the slight cuts.

“Be careful around him,” Brayan called out in a gruff, irritated voice.

Katherine lowered her hands and turned slightly to meet Brayan's gaze. “What is he going to do? The man is bound and gagged. He couldn't even bite me.” Without waiting for a response, she looked back at Hawke, pleased that Hawke appeared only bruised and no real damage had been done. Satisfied, she stood up.

“What are you doing here?” Brayan asked, in a none to kind tone. He added half under his breath, “no place for a woman.”

She sighed heavily. “I just wanted a look. I'd like to know what our money is buying.” There was only four men, not including Brayan, guarding the captives. She was certain that they could be taken, with the help of Somila and Jason, but she worried that they may be heard if an attack was attempted. Glancing back towards the campfire, she knew she could not risk it. Sebastian could be slain before a full battle was done. She would not risk his life in an attempt not certain to work.

“Have you looked your fill, then?” Brayan asked, appearing eager for her to leave.

Katherine walked down the line of prisoners, looking each over in turn for any physical damage. Aveline's arms were bond in front, different from the others who had their arms behind them. One seemed bruised in the moonlight and at an odd angle. “What happened to her?” she asked, looking at Brayan for a moment. She then knelt before Aveline, and began to feel gingerly at the woman's arm. As she pressed, the woman's eyes flashed as she flinched from her touch.

“Nothing a little potion won't fix,” the man replied, sounding short of patience.

“It's broken,” Katherine replied sharply.

“It was not me,” Brayan answered. “I would not need to break someone to get them to do what I want.”

A second man stepped closer to them, evidently having been listening in. “That guard bitch fought back, so I made it where she could not,” the man said.

Katherine looked to Brayan for further explanation. Brayan gestured loosely at the other man. “This is Harold, Messere Freya.” Harold dipped his head slightly at the introduction. “He is more of an . . . _enforcer_ for Vanard.”

“'Enforcer',” the man in question repeated. “I like that, Brayan. Yes, I enforce things, mainly through pain.”

“If he is the enforcer, what does that make you?” she asked Brayan.

Brayan actually seemed to straighten a little from pride. “I am somewhat of an adviser or commander for Vanard. He heeds my counsel and the others listen and follow me.”

“Intriguing,” Katherine commented, though she was aware she sounded uninterested.

Brayan's eyes turned cold again. “Your husband is an odd sort of warlord.”

Katherine released her light grip on Aveline's arm and stood up. She saw no way to easily deny his statement “Yes, he has been acting far too . . . _pleasant_. That's for sure.” She paused a moment. She made it a point to look at Hawke, when next she spoke. “He has some kind of a mild infatuation with the Hawke of Kirkwall.” She turned back towards Brayan. “Apparently he has read one too many stories about the Hawke. Many of which, in my opinion, could not possibly be true.” She ignored the muffled noise coming from Varric. Had the gag not been in place, she was sure he would have protested the validity of his stories.

“So you have not seen Hawke before?” Brayan asked. She shook her head slightly. He cast a disdainful eye at Hawke. “And what do you make of him?”

Katherine looked at Hawke again and nudged him gently with her boot. “He can hardly seem impressive, bound and gagged as he is,” she replied. She then turned to meet Brayan's gaze. “It matters not what I think. We are here because my husband wants him. And what we want, we take. By money, or by force.”

Harold laughed loudly. “Decisive, I like that,” he called out, eying her appreciatively.

Brayan did not join in the laughter. “You are an odd sort of woman, Messere,” he replied quietly.

“Whatever do you mean?” Katherine asked, sounding innocent.

“I am a Ferelden, born and bred,” the man answered. He looked to Hawke briefly. “Like him. Cailan was King for quite a while, when I resided in Denerim. Cailan, while loved by the people, was content to sit back and let his wife rule in his stead.”

Katherine was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “You are mistaken, messere, if you think Koli defers to my lead.” Brayan did not answer. “I give my input, yes, but it is Koli who has the final say in things. Besides, if what you imply was true, I believe it would be me talking things over with Vanard, instead of gazing at captives and keeping you company.”

Brayan shrugged. “It is good you realize your husband should govern the interests of those he leads. A woman ought to know her place.”

Katherine did not respond that time, instead choosing to look at Hawke's companions again. Fenris appeared well enough and she relished the knowledge. Now if she could just get them out of here. She was content not to talk further with Brayan. Surprisingly, it was Harold who broke the silence. “Messere Freya, it seems unwise for a delicate lady such as yourself to go unarmed among strangers.”

She turned again, to look at Brayan and Harold. “'Delicate lady'?” she repeated, then laughed. “It has been far too long since I have been called that.” It almost seemed as if the big oaf was flirting with her. “Besides I am not alone.” She tipped her head slightly to where Somila and Jason stood in the shadows of trees, barely visible.

“You are not alone,” Brayan replied evenly, “yet we outnumber you. Vanard need only say the word and you and your precious husband would be dead.”

Katherine smiled faintly at his veiled threat. She thought he meant to intimidate her, and she wouldn't let that happen. “We chose to abide by Vanard's rule of only four companions, true. Do you really think us so dense that we would not bring our best men with us?” When Brayan began to talk, she interrupted him. “True enough, Vanard's men would likely win a battle. Yet I think the six of us could take out a good number of you before we lost. Trust me, Vanard would be at the top of our list if a battle broke out, with you a close second.”

Harold laughed at her words and Brayan's face grew red in anger. “You dare threaten me,” Brayan hissed in a whisper. He took a step forward, moving his hand on the pommel of his sword.

She did not flinch. “You are welcome to try,” she said, looking pointedly at his sword hand. “You would be dead where you stand.” The sudden glow of magic was bright in the darkness. It was apparent that Jason was already drawing a spell to cast on Brayan should he be needed.

Brayan still glared at her, but his hand dropped from his sword's pommel. The magic's light went out. No words were spoken between them before Vanard approached from the campfire. Sebastian and some other men following him. “What is going on here?” Vanard demanded. “I saw the light.”

Brayan did not answer, so Katherine decided to. “It was naught but a misunderstanding,” she replied coolly, meeting Brayan's eyes as she spoke. Vanard approached Brayan and the two talked so quietly that she could not make out their words. She looked into the darkness, wondering how long it would take Raina to return. It seemed like there would be several more hours before her return.


	33. Playing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd of 3 chapters to be uploaded today (Dec. 21st)

Sebastian was unsure what had transpired between Katherine and the Brayan fellow, but given the angry glances Brayan threw her way, it was evident something happened. “Brayan says you were concerned about their physical well-being?” Vanard asked Katherine.

Katherine glanced briefly at the line of captives. “I don't know if 'concerned' is the right word,” she replied, not answering further.

“Are they badly hurt?” Sebastian asked, unable to stop his concern.

“Not really,” Katherine replied nonchalantly, almost as if she did not care. In a way Sebastian was almost impressed with her acting ability. On the other hand, he worried she took it too far. Surely Vanard would be more apt to do the deal if they were agreeable with him. While Sebastian carefully tempered his words, Katherine seemed to come off kind of harsh.

“I'm glad they meet your approval,” Vanard replied, though he sounded as if he did not care. Vanard then looked towards Sebastian, but Katherine interrupted him before he had a chance to talk.

“Are you intentionally trying to cheat us?” she asked in a very matter of fact tone. Sebastian remained silent, though he really wanted to ask Katherine if she could leave well enough alone.

“What do you mean?” Vanard asked in a cold voice.

Katherine gestured towards the captives in general. “Two of them are bruised and bloody. A third has a broken arm. Yet we are to pay the same for them as the healthy ones.”

Vanard didn't even spare a glance at the captives. “Bruises fade and blood can be washed away.” He then looked towards a man that Sebastian did not know. “As for the guards-woman, Harold did more than my orders required.”

“She was being stubborn,” the man protested.

“Broken bones are not needed to cure stubbornness, Harold,” Vanard replied crisply. Harold did not seem to agree with Vanard's words, but the man did not verbally contradict him. Vanard then spared a glance at Katherine. “What would you have me do?”

“If you want the gold that the bargain struck, I would suggest you heal them,” she replied evenly.

“Is that really necessary?” Vanard asked.

“Yes,” Katherine replied without hesitation. “I will not pay full price for wounded flesh. At the very least, heal the broken arm.” Sebastian did not know why she was insisting on this. Yes, Aveline was probably uncomfortable, but they could heal her easy enough once they were free of Vanard.

Brayan spoke up. “We do not have health potions to waste on such animals.”

“And I do not have gold to waste on inferior people. Either fix the arm or lower to price.” Katherine's tone held no compromise.

“Then have your mage heal her,” Brayan said in anger, gesturing to where Jason waited.

“Why should we waste our mage's lyrium when she,” she pointed to Aveline, “does not yet belong to us? If you want to use my mage, you pay.”

“So either way, it costs me money?” Vanard asked, seeming to grow angry himself.

Sebastian tried to intercede. “They have a healer mage. Let him heal her.” Surely Anders would not object to healing one of his allies.

“I would rather they all stay bound,” Vanard answered. “Once they are yours, you can have them run free as deer, if that is your wish.” Vanard paused for a long moment, seeming to decide what he wanted to do. He sighed. “Very well. Brayan, let the mage heal her, if it will get this one to shut up.” Katherine's eyes narrowed at his words, but Sebastian was thankful she did not verbally comment.

Brayan went to do Vanard's bidding. Harold followed close behind, no doubt to beat Anders into submission if they felt it necessary. Brayan removed Anders' gag, then stepped back. “Heal her, mage,” Brayan commanded.

Anders, being bound, was unable to move, glared at Brayan. He lifted his hand slowly. “Take these off first.”

Brayan looked to Vanard for instruction. “Do it.” He then looked at Anders. “One false move, mage, and it will be your last.”

“You heard the man,” Anders told Brayan, again holding his hands up. As Brayan went about unlocking the shackles, Sebastian waited with bated breath. He prayed to the Maker that Anders would not do something foolish.

“Now, heal,” Brayan commanded when the shackles finally came off.

“I am not a dog,” Anders answered evenly. Sebastian could not fathom why Anders did not automatically heal Aveline. He could understand if he was being asked to heal Vanard or Brayan, but Aveline was one of their own. “I will not jump to your bidding.”

Vanard made a tsking sound. “It is a shame when people don't follow your orders,” he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. He then met Sebastian's gaze. “What would you do if one of your slaves refused to do as you bid them?”

Sebastian was silent, trying to figure out an appropriate answer. He did not want a suggestion taken to heart and Anders be severely punished. Finally, he slowly answered, “I do not run into that problem often.” Let Vanard take from that what he would.

He heard Katherine sigh behind him. She cleared her throat, drawing Vanard's attention. “I hear mages do not need tongues to cast.”

Sebastian turned towards her, knowing shock showed on his face. He couldn't believe she would suggest something so barbaric. Perhaps she was trying to cause a confrontation, for he could think of no other reason for such a suggestion. He tried to rid the shock from his face and turned back to see Vanard's reply.

Vanard actually laughed. “A fine suggestion.” Looking to where Anders sat, glaring at them, Sebastian noted that the man named Harold had already pulled out a sharp knife. “And when they belong to you, you may do that to the mage, if that is your wish. That is a little savage, even for my tastes.”

“As you will. They are not yet ours,” Katherine replied amiably. Sebastian felt a sense of relief knowing Anders would not be suffering such a fate. There would have been no way he could have stood by as Anders had his tongue cut out, maleficur or no.

Sebastian glanced over at Anders again and was pleased to see the green light as he healed Aveline's arm. As soon as it was done, Brayan slapped the shackles back on and replaced the gag. Vanard met his gaze. “Perhaps we should return to the fire. It grows a bit chilly. We can drink some more of your wine and await Raina's return.” Vanard made to move without waiting for his reply, no doubt expecting a yes.

“I would talk with my wife first,” Sebastian answered.

“Of course,” Vanard replied, with a wave of his hand. “She speak out of turn far too often. I will await you at the fire.”

Sebastian nodded, then approached Katherine. He lightly grabbed the top of her arm and escorted her a bit of a distance away. She went willingly. Once he thought they were out of obvious ear shot, he whispered fiercely, “have you lost it completely? Were we to stand idly by if Vanard decided to take Anders' tongue?”

Katherine stared at him a full minute before answering. “He would not have done so,” she finally calmly replied.

“How can you be so sure?”

“He is still a nobleman at heart, Sebastian,” she explained. “Such brutality is surely beneath him.”

“So you were placing your trust in him because he is a nobleman?” Sebastian asked sharply. “Some noblemen can be far more brutal than any warlord I've ever come across.”

“We would not have let that happen,” she replied flatly. “If Vanard would have said yes, the fight would have started then. It would be a bit sooner than desired, though, I'll admit.”

“You play with fire,” he said sharply. Gathering his thoughts, he sighed. “Not enough of them have drank the desired amount of wine.” He had hoped by now that most of Vanard's army would be falling down drunk.

“We'll keep trying. Maybe Raina will arrive soon,” she said, sounding hopeful.

“Maybe,” Sebastian reiterated, though he felt doubtful. He released her arm, and turned to head back to Vanard.

Her words stopped him. “Don't ever try to leave the chantry, Sebastian,” she said in a completely serious tone.

He turned back to face her, confused as to why she would say that. “What do you mean?”

“You would never pass for a warlord.” Her blue eyes almost twinkled in the moonlight. “You are far too kind.”

“I am trying to be diplomatic,” he replied.

“And how many warlords are diplomatic?” she asked. “You make it seem like warlords are genial, flower picking half wits.”

He had to be a bit affronted at her words. “I said nothing of flower picking.”

“You are far too kind, Sebastian. You do not act like a warlord.” She paused for a second. “Besides, you negotiate with Vanard like he has something we really want.”

“He does,” Sebastian said a bit sharply.

“I know that,” she answered, “but he does not know how badly we want them.”

Sebastian looked to where Vanard was and saw him intently watching them. He turned back to Katherine. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Don't worry so, Sebastian. It will all end alright.” While the words were comforting, he knew she had no way of knowing that.

“I hope so,” he finally whispered quietly. “Maker be with us.”

“Now kiss me and let us go charm Vanard deep into his cups,” she commanded merrily. He balked at her words, his eyes shooting to hers in surprise. She rolled her eyes, then added quietly, “he watches us. Kiss me on the cheek and let's go.” She paused a moment. “Or you could always strike me, 'to put me in my place', as the man said.”

Sebastian knew he would not strike her, acting or not. He looked over his shoulder and saw Vanard still closely watching them. Meeting her gaze, he nodded. He lay a chaste kiss on her cheek, though his back blocked the view Vanard would have of Katherine, so he could think he kissed her properly. She grasped his wrist. “Now come,” she commanded, and he followed her back towards Vanard.


	34. Oh, Harold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final of 3 chapters to be uploaded today (Dec. 21st)

Brayan stretched his back again, silently resolving not to relax at his post. True, the men there should be able to adequately guard Hawke and his companions, especially since they were all trussed up like turkeys, but he still didn't want to let his guard down. Brayan glanced over at Harold and didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse that the man had decided to stay with him here. Had he been at the fire with Vanard, there was little doubt that Harold would be drunk off his ass and singing off key at the top of his lungs; However, seeing how Harold was staying with him, Brayan was forced to listen to his elaborate torture ideas and narcissistic viewpoints. Either option was a bit a of a curse.

Brayan glanced around quickly to ensure no one was watching him, then he lightly touched his burned cheek. He had slathered health poultices on it on the way to the campsite, but they had done little to nothing to improve the burned skin. The smell of scorched skin still lingered on him. He threw a glare at the little Elven witch. He could not get rid of her soon enough. It was his fault for letting his guard down, but he was still angry about the permanent burn. At least it would serve as a reminder in the future.

Harold was presently taunting the Guard Captain again and Brayan only half listened to it. The woman couldn't even talk back and he was sorely tempted to remove her gag, where perhaps his comrade would receive a proper dressing down. He almost laughed when he remembered her outrage once she realized they planned to sell her and her friends.

Glancing towards Vanard's camp fire, Brayan halfway wished he was there. He didn't quite trust this Koli fellow, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He trusted the man's woman even less. Perhaps Raina had been misinformed on Koli. She had said he was a great warlord, but that had yet to be seen. He seemed far too nice for a warlord. Cordial was one thing, butt kissing was something else entirely and the man tried to flatter and play pleasantly with Vanard far too much. The man's wife, Freya, appeared to have a different problem. She was too free with her opinions and her husband really ought to put her in her place. If the man did not, maybe Brayan would have to do it soon. Perhaps she spoke true when she said her husband truly wanted Hawke. That would explain Koli's amiability, even if it still seemed extreme. The man had been making a reputation for himself in Kirkwall, so he must be a somewhat decent fighter.

Brayan looked up when he heard the footsteps. Vanard was coming their way with the Warlord trailing behind and several men following them. Brayan was a bit dismayed to see Freya closely trailing at her husband's side . He would have run her through earlier if the mage hadn't threatened him. He let out a heavy sigh. Perhaps that was for the best, too. Vanard surely would have been furious if he had let his anger get the best of him and he had slain her. Her husband no doubt would have called the deal off as well, if he did not attack the entire camp in retribution. It had been nearly two hours since Vanard had steered Freya and Koli from Brayan, following the mage healing the Guard Captain.

Vanard's cool grey eyes grazed Brayan's face. “An ever present lesson,” he commented quietly. Brayan kept his head level, angry at the verbal reminder. After a few moments, when Vanard did not move his gaze, Brayan lightly inclined his head in acknowledgment. “Don't be angry. It is good to learn lessons. If you never learn, you never get better.”

“Of course, Messere,” Brayan replied quietly, forcing the words out.

Vanard then looked towards Koli. “He is to your liking? This Hawke?”

Koli's blue-green eyes moved towards Hawke. Koli nodded slightly. “He is as I imagined.”

“An interesting choice of words,” Vanard commented.

Before more words could be spoken, Harold broke into the conversation. “Would you like to speak to him?” Glee glinted in his eyes and Brayan found himself damning the man in his head. Harold was about as bad as Freya; Neither knew their place. Harold was a foot soldier, nothing more, no matter how much he dared to wish otherwise.

Koli didn't answer right away. Finally, he quietly said, “if you wish.”

“I do! I do!” Harold exclaimed, nearly dancing up to Hawke. Brayan was a bit surprised that Vanard did not put a stop to Harold's interference. He allowed Harold too much free reign. Harold ripped the gag off of Hawke with a little laugh. Hawke stretched his jaw, but said nothing. When no one spoke, Harold prompted, “ask him something. Demand his loyalty.”

Brayan had to mentally stop himself from rolling his eyes at Harold's words. Despite the talks they had in the past about such things, it seemed the man would never learn. When Koli did not talk, it was Hawke who surprisingly answered. “I'll be as loyal as a dove. Simply unchain me and you'll see.” Hawke sounded tart and the ever present grin was there now that the gag had been removed.

“Mind your manners,” Vanard called out sharply.

Hawke cocked his head to one side, like Vanard was talking crazy. “'Mind your manners', he says. 'Mind your manners',” he said quietly. Then his voice came out loud and defiant. “I am the one chained up. It does not appear to be me who should mind his manners.”

“Such insolence!” Vanard exclaimed.

“I'll hit him for you if you like,” Harold said, looking at Hawke with interest. Brayan knew Harold would do far more than hit if he was allowed.

Vanard looked away from them all. “I do regret that. I let the anger get the best of me,” he said contritely.

Hawke gave a short laugh. “And I regret killing your son. I let my conscience get the best of me. Damned conscience,” he said in mock contriteness. With a smile, he added, “see, we both apologized. You can let me go now. No hard feelings, I promise.”

Vanard's eyes grew angry again in an instant. “Hit him,” he called out sharply.

“With pleasure,” Harold replied, bending down towards Hawke. Though Harold's body blocked the view from Brayan, the loud thud of fist connecting with flesh was easily heard. Vanard gave a slight smile, but the warlord looked less than enthused.

“What purpose does hitting him serve?” Koli asked Vanard in a voice tinged with annoyance.

“None,” Vanard replied easily. “It simply makes me feel better.” He paused a moment. “Don't worry. There is no lasting damage done.”

Koli glanced at Hawke as he said, “as you say, there is no purpose in striking him. I have no wish to buy a beaten man. Hit him again and we will renegotiate the deal to better benefit me.”

Vanard's eyes seem to glitter at the threat. Freya was the one to talk, though, as she stepped closer to Koli. “Husband, it is not our place to tell them how to treat their captives.” Koli looked at his wife. “Let them do as they will. They are not yet our's. We will renegotiate when the time comes as we see fit.” Koli slightly nodded his agreement.

Harold, the ever dumb beast, seemed to take that to mean he was free to do as he would. He then began to kick Hawke, who toppled against the companion next to him. Harold used much the same force that he had when he had kicked the elf girl mercilessly in Hawke's estate. “Harold, stop it,” Vanard hissed out. “Stop it now. You will listen to me!”

Harold made no notice of Vanard's command. Brayan let out a heavy sigh, preparing himself to physically remove Harold if need be. The man was far too hotheaded. Before Brayan could go to him, a bright blue-white light enveloped Harold. The man was forced to his feet and held stiff in the magic. Brayan searched for the source of the spell, but could barely make out the man among the trees, who had cast the spell. Brayan stood where he was, uncertain of what to do. He did not much care if Harold did die, but he was uneasy at the use of magic. A thin line of blood began to trickle down from the corner of his mouth and, though his eyes were huge, he seemed incapable of speaking.

Vanard looked a bit shocked and immediately sought out Koli with his eyes. “Release him at once. He has no doubt learned his lesson.”

Koli appeared a bit surprised as well, but he quickly composed himself. “The mage is not mine to command. You must ask her.” He dipped his head slightly in Freya's direction.

Vanard looked to Freya. “Release him, Serah.” Freya did not answer, her blue eyes defiant. Vanard let out an aggravated breath. “Please, release him, Serah, before your mage kills him.”

Freya waited a full minute before calling out, “release the man.” Immediately, the spell dissipated and Harold dropped to the ground. The sound of him sucking in air was heard throughout the clearing.

“Your man would dare threaten one of mine,” Vanard raged at her. “He nearly killed him.”

Harold's eyes glittered with hatred as he went to stand. When he wobbled, Brayan stepped forward and held his hand on the man's shoulder to steady him. He placed pressure on Harold's shoulder to get him to step back from the confrontation.

“If my man wanted him dead, he would be dead,” Freya said evenly, not shrinking back from Vanard's anger.

Instead of addressing Freya, Vanard looked to Koli. “I thought you, a warlord, would have better control of his men.”

“The mage knows we intend to acquire the Hawke of Kirkwall, he was merely protecting our future property,” Koli answered in a neutral tone. He added in a more appeasing tone, “rest assured, he will be reprimanded when I return to my stronghold.”

“I suppose that will suffice. As long as I get my money, I care not what happens to your man, provided he does not act out of turn again,” Vanard replied. Brayan tightened his grip on Harold's shoulder when the man would have interfered in the conversation. Vanard cleared his throat. “Come, Koli, let us return to the warmth of the fire.”

“That would be fine,” Koli agreed.

As they moved to walk from the clearing, Vanard addressed Brayan. “Brayan, keep an eye on Harold. If he does anything else stupid, I will hold you responsible.”

“Yes, Messere,” Brayan murmured, as Vanard walked away from them. Once the warlord and Vanard were out of the clearing, Brayan quickly released Harold. Harold stumbled slightly and moved a good distance from Brayan. Harold glared at Hawke then Brayan in turn, but said nothing. Brayan glanced at the moon and hoped the Raina girl would be back soon, so they could be done with the damned trade and on their way.


	35. Raina Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three chapters to be uploaded today (1/2/2014). I have been busy and just wasn't feeling the story for a little while, hence the about month long delay between updates. Hopefully, you like it.

It had been about an hour since the fiasco with Harold and Katherine had begun to wonder if Raina had lost her way back. Shifting how she sat, Sebastian's gaze drew her attention. Once their eyes met, his turquoise eyes moved to where Raina stood a good distance away, unnoticed by all save the two of them. Katherine felt a sense of relief at seeing her. She gave a silent nod of understanding to Sebastian and watched as he engaged Vanard in conversation. Once Vanard was thoroughly interested in what was being said, Katherine stood and made her way to where Hawke and the others were held captive.

She signaled to Jason to remain where he was, watching over Sebastian; However, Somila followed closely behind Katherine. Out of habit, Katherine lightly touched the throwing knife strapped to her cuisses. She would do what needed to be done.

Brayan moved to meet her approach. Meanwhile Harold stood back among the four other guards, glaring at her. “What do you need?” Brayan asked in a crisp tone.

“Vanard asks for you,” she answered, nodding towards the camp fire. Brayan did not move at her words, instead choosing to watch her closely. She sighed and gave a small shrug. “Whether you stay or go is your prerogative. It is not me who will be in trouble with Vanard if you do not do as he bids.”

Brayan's eyes flickered to where Vanard sat near the camp fire, no doubt trying to decide if she was lying or not. “What does he want?” he asked harshly.

“He wants your presence. I should think that was obvious,” Katherine said, sounding mildly irritated. When he still did not move, she added, “Raina has returned. No doubt he wants you there to negotiate with my husband. He seems to value your opinion for some reason”

He seemed to believe that, yet his gaze still flickered from the camp fire, back to his guards, then Hawke, and once again back to the camp fire. He then ignored her. “Carlos and Mikael, with me. The rest of you,” his gaze rested on Harold in particular, “guard them until I or Vanard say otherwise.”

“Will do,” Harold called out to Brayan, though he seemed to glare at Katherine. Brayan, seeming reluctant, tossed Harold a key.

Two of the five guards followed as Brayan walked towards the campfire. Katherine was pleased by this turn of events. Three was much more manageable than six, especially with Somila close at hand. Furthermore, no one else knew that Raina had been told before the initial meeting not to come back to Vanard. Instead she was to signal them and they were to await an opening and take it. Sure, they could have just paid Vanard his money and went on their way, but he would surely hear when Hawke returned to Kirkwall and the threat would remain. This would be Vanard's last night among the living.

“Should you not be with your husband?” Harold asked in a gruff tone.

Katherine didn't answer right away. She walked a bit closer to him, though she left some space between them. She was aware of Somila moving forward, too, standing a few feet to her right and closer to the other two guards. When he took two steps back, she asked, “don't you trust me?”

Harold gave a strangled laugh. “No!” His eyes glittered with hate. “Your mage nearly killed me. And you would have stood by and let it happen, if Vanard hadn't asked otherwise.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “That was unfortunate. I did not tell him to do that,” she replied clearly. She walked up to him as she talked. This time he did not back up, perhaps he was trying to appear unafraid. She looked to the side to ensure that Raina was there to help Somila, then quickly slid the throwing knife from its sheath. Grabbing the side of his cuirass with her left hand, she slid the knife above where the armor ended under his armpit. Pushing the knife in to the hilt, she felt the hot blood cover her arm. “You were right not to trust me,” she whispered, holding him upright for a moment. She had hit the artery and he would bleed out within a minute or two. “And now you are dead.” He seemed so taken by surprise that he made no sound, even when she released him and he fell to the ground.

Looking over to where the other two guards had been, Katherine was pleased to see them lying dead at the feet of Somila and her sister, Raina. Their makeshift plan had worked perfectly. Glancing quickly back at the camp fire, and it appeared no one there was the wiser. She hoped they may wait a few minutes for Raina to appear or perhaps Sebastian had been able to explain why she had thought Vanard wanted Brayan.

Gathering her thoughts, Katherine reached down and retrieved the keys from Harold's body. Standing back up, she saw that Jason had moved into the clearing as well. She was pleased that he had stayed his hand. Had he cast when they were taking care of Harold and the other two, Vanard surely would have saw the light from his magic.

“Here,” she said, tossing the key to Raina, who deftly caught it. She glanced at her chained friends, her eyes resting briefly on Fenris, before turning to Raina and the others once again. Time was of the essence. There were things that needed done and being sentimental would likely worsen their chances. “Unchain them and lead head towards Kirkwall. We will follow as soon as we are able.”

“It will be done,” Raina answered, already moving away towards Hawke and the others.

Somila and Jason stood, awaiting her words. “Vanard must die. If any flee, let them. If they stay and fight, let them die.” They nodded their understanding. Somila held out her swords and Katherine took them, enjoying the feeling of them back in her hand. Without looking back, she led the two of them in a light run back towards the campfire weapons ready, while praying that Sebastian was ready for the showdown. Already the bright light from Jason's magic could be seen shooting past them and sound of battle greeted their ears.


	36. The End of Vanard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of three chapters to be uploaded today (1/25/2014). I eventually want to write a female Hawke/Sebastian story, so I am trying to get into writing some from Sebastian's perspective, but that could take a while for me to get down well. Enjoy.

Watching Katherine retreat from the camp fire, Sebastian reached over and touched the great sword next time. He was ready to wield the sword at a moment's notice. He was not particularly skilled when it came to swords, but he had to believe that his sword work would be adequate enough until he could switch with Tancred for his bow. It was times like these that he was thankful for cross-training with blades, instead of sticking solely with his trusty bow.

Many eyes around the camp fire turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. Sebastian was a bit surprised to see Brayan and two of his guards approaching, but carefully kept his face neutral. Vanard drew their conversation abruptly to an end, looking at his second in command. “What are you doing here, Brayan? I thought you wished to keep watch and not join us common folk in drink.” A slight chastising tone could be heard.

Brayan stopped where he was, a look of doubt slightly crossing his face. He gestured towards Sebastian, but spoke to Vanard. “Messere, his Lady Wife said you beckoned me.” When Vanard did not answer right away, Brayan elaborated. “She said the contact, Messere Raina, had returned and that you might wish my help in the final negotiations.”

Vanard let out a harsh laugh. “Look around, do you see Raina among us? You must be mistaken. Return to your post.”

Brayan face colored slightly; well, the unburned side, though it wasn't clear if it was anger or embarrassment. He swallowed hard before finding his voice. “As you will, Messere.” With a small nod, he turned to leave.

As Brayan turned, the world turned into chaos. Magic lit up the sky as flames burst around them. Screams could be heard from the burning, unsuspecting men. Sebastian immediately leapt to his feet, intent on ending Vanard forever as a threat, but when he sought him out, the man had vanished. A mixture of fury and shock was clear on Brayan face, as he advanced. Sebastian met him thrust for thrust, evading the forceful attacks. Sebastian darted and dodged as if in a dance, despite his stature.

Suddenly Brayan reeled backwards from the force of an arrow lodging itself in his shoulder. Despite the shock, he did not lose his grip on his sword. He cursed heavily and Sebastian looked in the direction the arrow had come for. Aldis had sent the arrow, but he was already on the move, aiming for another target. Sebastian turned from Brayan since the opportunity to do so had presented itself. He sought out Tancred with his eyes and was relieved to see he was still standing. They approached one another in unison and swiftly traded weapons, before once again descending on the men whom they were fighting. Sebastian looked back towards where Brayan had sunk, but the man lay dead with flames still enveloping him. It would seem Jason had gotten to him. The man was a threat no longer, so Sebastian moved on.

As he downed one man and then another, he moved as silently as a shadow, unseen by his victims. When his eyes saw Katherine, he was relieved. As she whirled in a sword fight with one of Vanard's soldiers, Sebastian again raised his bows, holding his arm steady. The man took the bolt square in the chest and fell to his knees, his sword dropping to the ground. Sebastian advanced some, while still looking for any would be attackers. Katherine did much the same, while surveying the area.

“Is Vanard dead?” she asked.

Sebastian took aim at a man approaching them. “I do not know,” he replied, as he released his arrow. Drawing back a second arrow, a moment later the man lay dead.

“When he lays dead, we can catch up with the others,” she answered, sounding calm. As she began to duel with another of Vanard’s men, Sebastian looked for signs of the man himself. As of now Tomwise’s comrades were engaged with various men, but a good number of the enemy must have fled since the battle began.

“Sebastian, there!” Katherine called out, and he followed her gaze. Sure enough, Sebastian could make out Vanard trying to sneak out of the camp. He was crouched some, and not watching them. Sebastian raised his bow and took careful aim. This one must die, he thought briefly, right before releasing the arrow. Vanard staggered with the impact and Sebastian let loose two more shots, each hitting him in the back, near the first arrow.

Katherine had dispatched the man she had been fighting and, together, she and Sebastian approached Vanard. She nudged him with her foot hard enough to turn him over to his back. His rusty red doublet was soaked in dark blood. Looking at his face, Sebastian could see a stream of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. A strange moaning sound came from him, but he seemed incapable of speech. Rather quickly the life in his eyes faded and he was most certainly dead.

Satisfied he was dead, they turned back to where Tomwise’s comrades fought the few stragglers remaining of Vanard’s men. Katherine called out to them, saying they had done what they needed to. A few of the stragglers ran off and the few remaining soon lay dead. Sebastian followed Katherine closely, while the other four trailed them. Before they left the campsite, they gathered the weapons that belonged to their comrades, placed them in the wagon, and then turned to lead the horses towards Kirkwall, leaving the dead with their camp fire. Sebastian sighed, pleased at least that they were all in one piece.

It seemed mere minutes before they caught up with Hawke and the others. There was a joyful reunion among friends. Merrill had been clasped to Hawke’s side, but upon seeing them, she immediately flew to embrace Katherine. After the close hug, she turned and embraced Sebastian, who couldn’t help but feel a little awkward, partly because he was unused to the embrace of women and partly because he still couldn’t get pass the fact that she was a blood mage. Hawke shook his hand with a word of thanks. Beyond that, Isabela embraced him as well, which still felt awkward to him. It grew even more awkward when the pirate moved her hand from his back to give his buttocks a squeeze. His face flamed as she finally drew away.

Looking around, Sebastian could see that Katherine stood near Fenris, which was of no surprise. There was a look of softness or tenderness in their eyes for one another, but Sebastian knew they would appear no more than comrades by the inattentive observer. The four, Aldis, Jason, Somila and Tancred, that had helped them stood nearby, awaiting the leave to go. Raina stepped closer to her sister and they were exchanging words so quietly that he could not make them out.

Hawke’s happy laughter broke the quiet whispering among his companions. “And I took you not for an actor,” he said, addressing Katherine. She did not reply, so Hawke continued. “That was quite good and, had I not been repeatedly beat, as well as bound and gagged, I would have found the whole thing quite enjoyable.”

“You did good,” Varric said, giving Katherine a friendly clap on the shoulder. Then he turned his eyes on Sebastian. “You, not so much. Not quite the actor, eh, choir boy?”  
Sebastian felt his face grow warm. “I did . . . the best I could,” he said a bit sheepishly.

Isabela laughed and linked her arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry about them, darling. You did fine. You can act for me any time you wish.” His face positively flamed now, and he struggled uneasily out of her hold.

“You are so cute when you blush,” she called out after him.

Raina cleared her throat, drawing their attention. “I informed Hawke that his mother and his dog are fine. Now, if all is settled here, we will be on our way.”

“You did well,” Katherine answered. “Thank you.”

Raina nodded. She then turned to the wagon. Sebastian watched in surprise as Raina’s comrades went about unharnessing the horses from the wagon. Hawke stepped forward. “Hey, here, what’s going on now?” They just seemed to ignore him, as if he hadn’t spoken. They all took a horse, with Raina riding double in front of her sister. Before Raina could talk, Hawke again tried to intercede. “Why are you taking our horses?”

Raina finally answered him. “You are fully capable of carrying your weapons and making your way back to Kirkwall. Besides, there are nearly a dozen of you. You are capable of protecting yourself with that number, yes? You can find your way back to Kirkwall, yes?” Her voice sounded impatient, even a little rude.

Hawke’s eyes narrowed, but he did not reply. Katherine answered her. “We can find our way. I appreciated the help.”

Raina nodded. “Well worth the coin, huh?” she asked, but didn’t wait for a reply. She and her comrades rode off before further words could be spoken.

“Well, she seems pleasant,” Hawke said, almost deadpan.

“She did just help save you,” Katherine replied.

“Yes, she helped us out of a bind, Hawke,” Isabela said. “Were we worth a lot of money then, kitten?”

“More than I would have liked to have spent,” Katherine replied. “Well worth it, though.” Sebastian was a bit surprised that neither Isabela nor Hawke mentioned Fenris’ hand resting slightly on Katherine’s arm. They seemed the sort to make a joke of such.

“We might as well get a move on,” Aveline broke in to the conversation. “‘When the cat’s away, the mice will play’ and all that. I am eager to get back to my post.”

“I am sure Kirkwall didn’t burn down in our absence,” Bethany added. Sebastian couldn’t help but think that she was lucky Hawke was so intent on Merrill, otherwise he may have noticed how close Anders stood next to her. At times, it almost seemed they were holding hands. He had not wanted to interfere before, but perhaps he should tell Hawke that he was reasonably certain there was more than friendship between the two. Surely Hawke would not like it any more than he, even if he and Anders shared a friendship.

“Missing Hawke?” Varric asked. “It may have. Haven’t you read the stories about Hawke, penned quite honestly by myself?” Varric paused a moment, before side-eyeing Katherine briefly. “Very great stories, I might add. Only very slightly embellished.”

“Are you still sore about that?” Katherine asked, though she didn’t sound truly offended. “I was in character.”

Varric smiled. “Maybe my work contains a bit more embellishment than is required, I’ll admit. But what is a story without a bit of storytelling? All the same, I am grateful to not be tied up like a pig.”

“I can tie you up, if you like,” Isabela quipped, to which Sebastian was not entirely surprised.

“Well, if that’s all . . .” Hawke let his voice trail off, seeming ready to get the long walk to Kirkwall underway.

Merrill, who was clasped to his side, began to talk to him. “I am ready, ma _sa’lath_ **(Translation: my only love)**. Ready to put this night of darkness behind us.” Her serious tone then changed to a carefree one. “Maybe we can pick flowers on the way. No doubt, the ones I picked before my capture are wilted. Maybe we can find some pretty blue bonnets. Ooh, or Andraste’s grace.” She broke her hold on Hawke, turning towards Sebastian. “You would like that, too, wouldn’t you? Think of all the flowers we could bring back to Kirkwall if we can find a field full. I hope we find at least some on the way back.”

Sebastian just nodded, unsure of what else to say.

“Let’s be on our way,” Hawke said. His companions all moved to gather their weapons from the wagon. Hopefully, they would reach Kirkwall before it got too hot in the middle of the day.


	37. The Book of Shartan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of three to be uploaded today (1/25/2014). I took dialogue directly from the game for a good part of this chapter. I will try to post an update next week sometime; however, I need to finish a chapter for another story I am writing first. I also am not satisfied with what I had planned for next 2-3 chapters, so I need to rework those ideas. Hope you enjoy.

Fenris was pleased, if a bit surprised, when Katherine appeared in his mansion at midday. It had been a little over a week since Vanard met his end. Fenris and Katherine had already shared two nights together since that time. They were some of the best nights of his life, but come morning, when he awoke, he was plagued with memories that made him want to forgo any further sexual relationship. Maybe when Danarius was vanquished and he was no longer sought, it wouldn’t be that way. He hoped.

He had resolved to forgo the sexual aspect of the relationship following the first night after Vanard’s death. Of course, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Katherine that, so he decided to just wait until she inevitably brought it up. A coward’s way, perhaps. The second time they slept together that week, they had been celebrating Vanard’s death at the Hanged Man. He had drunk some new vintage that Varric had picked up. He wasn’t really drunk, just buzzed enough to let some of his determination go. He didn’t regret the night, just the memories it brought on during sleep.

Katherine appeared slightly hesitant as she entered his upstairs. He stayed where he was, seated at the table before the fireplace. When she did not speak or approach him, he met her eyes in a moment of concern. Usually she gave some sort of greeting. When she seemed disinclined to talk, he decided to take the initiative.

“Is there something a matter?” he finally asked casually, though he felt nothing casual as he asked the question.

She shook her head slightly. “No. Nothing is the matter. I am-I am fine.”

When she didn’t elaborate, he gave a curt nod. “Okay.” He decided to say no more and await what she had to say.

It was almost as if a slight blush stole across her cheeks. She looked down at her boots for a few seconds, before raising her eyes to meet this gaze. “I have something for you.”

Fenris’ face remained impassive, but he was genuinely surprised. Hawke was really the only person to bestow presents on him. Hawke’s presents were no prizes to be sure, often gaudy baubles he found at the marketplace that Fenris just _had_ to decorate with, or something Hawke scavenged and had declared immediately that it reminded him of Fenris. Hawke’s little trinkets were strewn throughout the bedroom that Fenris didn’t use. There was probably a fine layer of dust on them. But a gift from Katherine would surely be different. Even if they had not made vows of love, it was clear that there was a strong affection and connection between the two of them. He would cherish anything she gave him, even if he would not care for it had someone else given it to him.

He must have taken a while to answer, because she held out her gift for him to see. He stood up and took it by reflex and was surprised that it was a book. “It-It’s a book”, he uttered. He was aware that he likely sounded dumb, since what he had said was incredibly obvious. Luckily, she didn’t bring that up.

Katherine nodded. “This one is quite rare actually. It’s a subject you’re familiar with.” As he turned the book over to look at the cover, where the title that he couldn’t read was inscribed, she came to sit on the table near to where he stood. She waited for him to respond and when he didn’t she continued. “The book is by Shartan, the elf who helped Andraste free the slaves. You know about him, right?”

“A little,” he answered quickly. He was not keen on admitting his short fallings, but felt he had no choice but to tell the truth. Taking a deep breath, he began, “it’s just that . . . slaves are not permitted to read.” He handed the book back to her. “I never learned.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She gazed down at the book in her hand for a few moments, before looking at him again. “It’s not too late to learn, Fenris.”

He sighed. “Isn’t it? Sometimes I wonder.” He had wished to the ability to read, but shame had kept him from seeking it out. Surely Varric, or even Hawke, would have taught him if he had asked, but his past kept him from revealing the weakness. Since she was no longer smiling, he felt compelled to talk further. “I don’t mean to seem ungrateful, Katherine. I do appreciate the thought. I’ve always wanted to learn more of Shartan.”

A small smile lit on her face. “I can teach you, if you wish. I may not have Varric’s way with words, but I think I would be capable of teaching you to read.”

He nodded, pleased by her words. “Perhaps this is my chance.”

The smile grew on her face. “Shall we begin now? I had nothing to do really today anyway.”

“Of course.” She gestured to his chair and he took the seat obediently. She stood and walked to stand at his side, handing the book to him. He was a bit disappointed that she did not sit on his arm rest or his lap, but figured he would probably learn better without her physically distracting him so much.

“A Slave’s Life, by Shartan,” she began, before showing him the letters that made up each word. At least it was early afternoon and they would have plenty of time to learn. The afternoon with Katherine would be enjoyable, even if all he did was learn how to read.


	38. Interrupted Reading Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I updated. I have been very busy with school. I wanted to post 4 chapters when I posted again, but this is currently the only one I have written. I figured I better post it, since I am not sure how much longer it will take to write the next 3. Hope you enjoy.

Fenris was trying to concentrate on the words before him, but he found her distracting. As it was, she was perched on his lap and he was balancing the _Book of Shartan_ on his arm rest. Thanks to the drawn curtains, the room was dark despite it being midmorning. Katherine had come to visit him the evening before and she had stayed the night. Fenris considered himself lucky that she had not pressed too hard to be intimate. He didn’t think he could handle another dream that would surely follow had they spent the night “together”. While he loved when she was present, he couldn’t help but feel bittersweet about the whole thing. He couldn’t combat the dreams and he couldn’t see how the relationship could continue long, short of Danarius’ death. And Danarius seemed firmly planted in Tevinter.

Because of their regular reading lessons, Fenris skill at reading had improved significantly. As it was, he could read several sentences before she would have to correct him or he would have to ask about an unfamiliar word. As it was, Fenris enjoyed being able to read things. All types of things-wanted posters, Varric’s notes (which were often more extreme than his stories), or little notes on the bodies of enemies (which was often boring shopping lists or terribly written diaries).

Fenris’ voice paused as Katherine suddenly leaned in close to him and placed a small, warm kiss on his neck. She repeated the action two more times, lightly nipping his skin the last time. He lightly cleared his throat, then continued reading only when she returned to her former upright position. _The Book of Shartan _was incredibly interesting and he found it quite inspiring. The words began to flow from him confidently and his heart rate pretty began to return to normal.__

__When she shifted again, he made sure to keep his reading steady. She began to snuggle up closer to him, lying her head against his upper chest. This time, he continued to read and ignored what she was doing. She began to run her fingers back and forth, going slightly into the opening of his tunic. Drawing to a halt again, he loudly cleared his throat. “If you keep doing that, we are never going to finish this chapter.” He tried to keep his voice stern, but doubted that it came off entirely stern._ _

__“Well, what do you want to do? Ravish me? I wouldn’t be opposed,” she answered, leaning back to look up at him. After a few moments of holding her gaze, he glanced down at the book cover. In response, she sighed. “I’ve already read it. A few times.” Again, he didn’t answer. She waited a few moments before speaking again. “Fine,” she said with a huff of part exasperation. “Continue reading. I do enjoy listening to your voice.”_ _

__Fenris nodded slightly. Refocusing on the book, he again began to read. After two more pages, he immediately halted when he heard his front door click open. He calmly closed the book and met Katherine’s light blue eyes. “Someone is here,” he told her quietly._ _

__She paused a moment, before nodding. “I thought you would have locked the door,” she replied softly._ _

__“I would have. The lock is broken.”_ _

__“Aveline probably knows of a reputable blacksmith,” she responded quietly._ _

__Fenris glanced in the corner, where his great sword lay. If need be, he could be to it in seconds. Katherine’s weapons, as well as their armor, lay in the bedroom, where they had stripped before lying on the bed together the night before. Someone coming inside didn’t automatically concern him because there had not been many looters visiting him. Perhaps the grime and dead bodies gave the impression that there was nothing of value to be found here. He could count on one hand the number of times that had happen. He relaxed as the sound of obscene laughter floated up to them._ _

__“Sounds like Hawke,” she whispered._ _

__Fenris nodded. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. At the sound, Katherine removed herself from his lap and took the now closed book from him. By the time Hawke entered, with Sebastian at his side, Katherine had seated herself on the edge of the table with the book in her lap._ _

__“Well, look-y here”, Hawke’s voice greeted them._ _

__“Oh, Katherine,” Sebastian exclaimed. “Thank the Maker you are here.”_ _

__Katherine didn’t answer and Hawke took over the silence. He didn’t focus independently on her or Fenris. “Well, it is good that you are both here. I need your help.”_ _

__“This early?” Katherine asked with a tint of sarcasm. Hawke usually didn’t do missions in the midmorning unless it was quite important._ _

__“Yes, well, unfortunately not all my allies, or enemies for that matter, like to work in the evening. Sacrifices of sleep must occasionally be made,” Hawke answered._ _

__“What do you need, Hawke?” Fenris asked, cutting to the chase._ _

__“You sound so thrilled to be involved,” Hawke replied sarcastically. He paused a beat. “I need help with the Qun.” Fenris nodded, understanding that, and asked no further question._ _

__“And what do you need Sebastian and me for that?” Katherine asked, obviously not drawing a connection._ _

__“I don’t need you for the Qun,” Hawke readily replied. Realizing he sounded harsh, he amended his statement. “That is, I have a different mission for you and Sebastian. Sounded like it could be promising or possibly excited . . . or incredibly boring, if you listen to Aveline. Either way, I’m sure you and Choir Boy will have an awesome time chatting and what not along the way.”_ _

__“Oh,” she replied, not sounding thoroughly convinced. “Okay.”_ _

__Hawke looked to Fenris. “I was _summoned_ to the Viscount’s Keep. The Viscount asked for me, personally, by name.” He paused a second and let out a chuckle. “Guess that means I’m making a name for myself.” As his voice sobered, he continued. “He wants me to negotiate with the Arishok. Apparently, Saemus is making waves again. I want you to go with me to see him.”_ _

__“You want me to translate for you?” Fenris guessed. He knew that Anders would have been Hawke’s first choice if Anders was able to do the translating._ _

__“Well, yes. I don’t think he is going to want to discuss all friendly like over tea.” Hawke let out a huff of air. “Besides, you can speak to him in his language if need be. And you can offer insight into any Qunari customs that I may not be accustomed to. Besides, you both are _so_ serious. Maybe you can keep my gregarious nature in check . . . some.” Fenris raised an eyebrow at his statement, doubting that very much. Hawke turned on his playfully pleading voice. “I need you to go with me. Come on, Fenny, please?”_ _

__“Very well.” Fenris nodded, rising to his feet. “I am ready to assist you.”_ _

__“We can pick up Varric on the way. He may help with negotiations. I had asked Isabela on my way here, when I stopped by her house looking for Katherine for the mission. But she said she couldn’t because she had something important to do.” Hawke paused a moment, clearly reflecting on the exchange. “Come to think of it, I don’t recall her saying what the important thing was,” he literally shook the thought from his head, “but either way, she isn’t coming.”_ _

__“And what will we be doing?” Katherine called out to Sebastian._ _

__“It is for Hawke to explain,” Sebastian replied._ _

__“Well, before I left home for the Keep, Aveline paid me a visit. She seems to think it is quite urgent to talk to Templar Emric. She thinks he has unfounded concerns and is causing trouble for the guards. I thought that you and Sebastian could check that out for me. You know, act in my stead, as I would.” Hawke paused a moment. “With him being a Templar, I thought you and Sebastian best for the job. Anders and Templar, no dice.”_ _

__“So we are chasing after probably unfounded concerns?” Katherine asked._ _

__Sebastian finally cut in then. “It is not necessarily unfounded, Katherine. We should approach any correlation of murders within Kirkwall with due diligence. If his notions are unfounded, all the better and we will bring relief to him. But if they are founded, we could catch a murderer long on the loose.”_ _

__“Very well,” Katherine responded. She sighed and stood up._ _

__“Where is your armor?” Sebastian asked. Then he glanced at Fenris. “And his?” A slight blush was already stealing across his face._ _

__“We were reading,” Fenris answered truthfully._ _

__Katherine held up _The Book of Shartan_. “It’s a good read. As for the armor,” she paused there. Her blue eyes met his gaze for a few moments before she returned her gaze to Sebastian. “It is far more comfortable to read without armor.”_ _

__Sebastian still looked slightly skeptical, but he nodded. “I suppose that makes sense.”_ _

__“Heck, it is far more comfortable to read naked. Perhaps you guys should try it, if you haven’t already,” Hawke broke in. He let out a hearty laugh. Stepping back to Sebastian, he nudged him in the ribs playfully. “You really believe they were just reading? Really? Varric doesn’t call you ‘Choir Boy’ for no reason.”_ _

__Now a true blush stole across Sebastian’s face, but he didn’t answer Hawke. “I’ll get the armor,” Fenris said quietly to Katherine, as he walked from the room. He quickly grabbed all the armor and her weapons before returning. After handing her weapons and armor to her, he began to focus on placing his armor on. He was half way sure that Hawke wasn’t done teasing and the quicker he got dressed the quicker they could leave._ _

__“And I am sure that the love bites on their necks are not actually love bites, Sebastian,” Hawke called out loudly. No one bothered to answer him. “They are probably just intricately placed paper cuts. From the reading. That they both received. And look exactly like love bites. On their necks.”_ _

__“Are you done yet?” Katherine asked as she fastened the clasps on her chest piece._ _

__“I was just getting started really,” Hawke replied in his good-natured tone._ _

__“I am ready, Hawke,” Fenris said aloud once his armor was secured into place. He walked over to retrieve his Great Sword._ _

__“Well, I am sure that will leave you and Sebastian plenty to talk about,” Hawke told Katherine cheerfully. She looked unimpressed. “Well, I guess we will be off.”_ _

__As Hawke strode from the room, Fenris stayed where he was for a second, unsure of what to do. He felt oddly with Sebastian watching and knew Hawke would not cease teasing him if he did anything overt, like kissing her. Instead, he just walked to Katherine and lightly grasped her arm. Without saying anything, he gave her forearm a hard squeeze, then abruptly released her and spun around to follow Hawke._ _

__“What a sendoff!” Hawke exclaimed, clapping him on the back. Fenris just kept pace, not responding to him. Hawke was likely to tease him all the way to the Qunari compound._ _


End file.
